


The Chronicles of Tony Stark

by Valerie3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Pre-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 44,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie3/pseuds/Valerie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chronicles of Tony Stark... and Pepper Potts. This is slightly AU. It's basically a what could have happened if Tony and Pepper met when they were both in college. I'm sticking as close to canon as possible, while also making Tony and Pepper's backgrounds... interesting. I was inspired to write this story a few years ago based on a joke in another Iron Man fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blinding Heights: The Storm Arrives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169009) by Sare Liz. 



> I've been working on this story the past couple years, and have it almost halfway written, with outlines for the remaining chapters. Most of what I have so far is published on ff.net, but I'm adding it here as well as extra motivation for myself to finish writing it and just to have it on here as well for another audience (and the tiny hope I'll get more feedback). I'll gradually add what I currently have written, but after that updates will not be as regular (but will definitely come).

“Mr. Stark, I have a zero tolerance policy for PDAs or anything electronic while I am teaching. Put it away.” The sixteen-year-old heir in question gave his professor a lazy salute before he followed through with her instructions. “Thank you.” The professor then turned back to the chalk board to the complicated equation.

Tony Stark turned around to his best friend, James Rhodes who happened to also be in that class, and stuck out his tongue. Rhodes simply rolled his eyes.

“…and make sure you pay attention to this symbol here, because- Mr. Stark!”

Tony gave no reaction, other than to pause with his hand midair, which seconds ago had been pantomiming the lecture. “Yes, ma’am?”

“Mr. Stark, I will remind that I am the professor in this classroom, and am due respect.” She glared at him. “Either leave, or teach the lecture yourself.”

Rhodes groaned while Tony grinned. “I’d be delighted,” the genius said, before hopping out of his seat and striding to the board. Students who had previously been half-asleep were shocked awake by the proceedings. So far the young Stark heir had (surprisingly) kept a low profile at MIT, so this was definitely a new development. 

Picking up a piece of chalk, Tony Stark began his own lecture. “My fellow classmates, as our distinguished professor had failed to mention, this equation can be solved by simply…” Rhodes’ jaw, as well as many other jaws in the room, dropped open as the impromptu lecture, demeaning as it was to their actual professor, taught them many useful tricks to solve the complex equation which the majority of the students in the room had been bamboozled by.

As for the actual professor, as the guest lecturer continued on, she felt no need to interrupt. After all, the students were actually learning. She scanned the clock. Almost an hour left. It was then she decided to allow Mr. Stark to continue the lesson for day. Well, until he made his first mistake. Then she would most graciously take the class back under her firm, experienced control.

A half an hour later, Mr. Stark was still at the front of the room. He had completed the problem at the board, and had continued on with the lesson using both the book and the professor’s notes at the podium as a guideline. “…and that is the answer,” he concluded.

“Mr. Stark, you forgot to balance the first part,” the teacher pointed out, having finally spotted a mistake. She smirked and rose to take her usual place at the board.

However, Tony Stark had other plans. “Wait.” He held up his hand as he scanned the board. “Nope, I’m right. See,” he said, pointing at something that only made sense to those who take that certain class. “This means that we actually don’t have to balance it. It’s one of those special cases. In fact, the other special cases are…”

Frozen halfway out of her seat, the professor slowly plopped back down. He was right. That little upstart was actually right. The professor remained in her chair until the end of class.

Glancing at the clock, Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well, class is over, now. It looks like we got through everything our dear professor had planned for us today. Speaking of which-” He turned to face their teacher. “Do you have anything you wish to mention before I dismiss the class?” She shook her head. “No? Okay. You can all leave. Thank you ever so much for kick-starting my teaching career. It’s been great. It really has. I-”

As this point, Rhodes grabbed Tony’s arm and yanked his genius (another word for smart-ass, apparently) best friend out of the room, and out of the professor’s reach before she could begin to kill him. As the door closed behind him, the class could hear their guest teacher for the day say, “I wonder if she’ll let me do that again?”

The next day Tony received a note that gave him the option of either moving to a different class with a different teacher, or taking the exam for his class early. That is to say, months before the scheduled time. Tony chose the exam. To the teacher’s non-surprise, he aced it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple years at MIT were good to Tony Stark. While he didn’t have many close friends other than Rhodes, he and the other engineering geeks (as Tony liked to call them) got along well, and often collaborated on projects. Tony, more often than not, became a sort of supervisor to them, for while he was still taking their same classes (well, sometimes at least, for he tended to skip around), his learning-curve was way ahead of everyone else’s. In addition, Tony worked on many of his own projects in his time, there, often spending all day in his space in the workshop.

“I’m hungry,” Tony Stark, heir to the multi-million dollar company, Stark Industries, whined.

James “Rhodey” Rhodes gave him a look. Feeling like a mother hen, he said, “You could have eaten if you had actually stopped to take breaks during the day.”

After rummaging around in their mini-fridge in their dorm, Tony gave up and shut the door. “Why do we not have anything to eat?”

“You ate everything after the last time you worked on your robots for ten hours straight,” replied Rhodey dryly.

“That’s right.” Tony grimaced. “I forgot.”

Rhodey snorted. “I still don’t get how you can remember textbooks full of coding, and yet forget the most simplest of things.”

“My brain only remembers things that I think are worthwhile,” Tony said.

“And food isn’t?”

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys from his desk. “I’m going to find a restaurant in town still open. Wanna join?”

“No thanks. I’ve got a test in the morning. And you have classes, as well,” Rhodey said, eyes narrowed at his friend.

“It’s not like they actually care whether or not I show up. I know the information, already. I just have to show up for the exams,” Tony said.

Rhodey snorted. “When did you say you graduate?”

“End of this year. Keep up, Rhodey.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Have fun finding a diner. Don’t blow anything up or get arrested.”

Tony waved his had dismissively. “That was only once,” he said, pulling the dorm door shut behind him as he left.

“Or three times,” Rhodey muttered.

 

-CTS-

 

The bells on the door clanged as he entered the 24-hour diner.

“Table for one?” a waitress asked as she walked by.

“Yup.”

“Would you prefer a booth, or a seat at the counter?” she asked.

Eying the strawberry-blond at the cash register Tony replied, “The counter.”

“Go ahead and have a seat, then,” she said, her reply falling on already distracted ears.

Grabbing a stool, Tony grinned suavely at his prey. “Hey, you’re looking awfully beautiful. What’s your name?”

“Not interested,” she said, not even glancing up. 

“I bet I can make you change your mind.”

“What would you like to eat?” she asked, finally looking up, but impervious to his charm.

“Other than you?” He raised an eyebrow and grinned. “A double steak burger with fries. And a large coke.”

“Anything else off our menu, sir?” she said.

Tony’s grinned widened. “It’s too bad you’re not standing on a menu. Then you’d be the tastiest treat of all.”

“Anything else off the menu, sir?” she repeated, completely ignoring his previous statement.

Playing hard to get, I see. “Nope,” Tony said. “That’s all for now.”

He stared at her as she relayed his order to the cooks in back. He even stared as she rung up the meal of a fellow customer. “A cheeseburger, small soda, fries, and a slice of cheesecake,” she said. “That will be eight dollars, forty-seven cents.”

He stared at her freckles on her nose, and began to count them. One, two, three, four…

“Out of ten? Your change is-”

“One dollar, fifty-three cents,” Tony responded automatically. Both the customer and cashier turned and ogled him. “What? I’m a math genius. Among other things,” he murmured, staring into his fixation’s blue eyes, which just so happened to be wide with shock.

Her eyes widened for a moment as she froze. “Right,” she said, and tore her eyes away. “Here’s your change, sir. One dollar, fifty-three cents.”

With one last look at Tony, the customer departed. The cashier reeled around to face Tony and took a deep breath. “Sir, while I appreciate the help, could you please mind your own business?”

Tony continued his staring. “I just realized your hair is ginger.”

“What?” Her blank stare met Tony’s inquisitive one.

“When I walked in I thought your hair was strawberry-blond. I think it was the lighting. I just realized, however, that your gorgeous hair is actually ginger.”

She blinked. “Thanks, I guess.”

He smiled. “You’re quite welcome, Spice Girl. You know, your freckles remind me of pepper. I’m a big fan of spices.”

“Pepper?” she asked.

“Yeah, like dots of pepper sprinkled all over your face. I like it.”

Her eyes roved away from his. “I’m going to check on your order,” she said.

When she came back bearing his food, Tony picked up on his staring right where he had left off. “You have seven freckles on your nose, Pepper. That’s good. Seven is quite a lucky number.”

“First of all, what did you call me? Second of all, what?” she asked.

He took a sip of his soda. “Pepper. Since you’re not wearing your name tag at the moment, I decided I should call you Pepper.”

“You could have just asked me my name,” she said.

“That wouldn’t have been fun. Besides, would you have told me?” he asked, again gazing into her limitless orbs.

“Nope,” she said.

Tony smiled. “As for the whole seven thing…” He shrugged. “It doesn’t hurt to be superstitious. It’s good to have luck on your side.”

Unable to help herself, Pepper snorted.

“What? You don’t think you’re lucky?”

Her silence spoke for itself.

“I think you’re very lucky. You’ve met me, after all,” he said.

“And what’s so special about you?” Pepper asked.

“Besides my charm and good looks? I’m a genius, as I said. I attend MIT,” Tony said.

“And how old are you?” she asked.

“Eighteen,” he said, smiling cockily.

“Funny,” she said, looking away. “You look more like twelve.”

Tony scowled, staring elsewhere, too.” I started at MIT when I was fifteen. My entire schedule is now graduate courses.”

“What’s your major? Math?”

“Engineering and physics. I’m working on double masters. Now, enough about me. What about you?” Tony asked.

Pepper ignored him. Frowning, Tony began eating his burger. “I shared. It’s only polite that you share as well,” he said.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “This isn’t kindergarten, you know.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t know. I never went to kindergarten. I had private tutors, instead. If I had even attempted to attend school I would have skipped grades like crazy,” Tony said.

“You’ve never been to school?” Pepper asked with her eyebrows raised.

“Not until college,” he said, polishing off the rest of his burger.

“What did you say your name was?”

He grinned. “I didn’t. However, I’ll tell you now that my name is Tony Stark. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Pepper,” he said, and stuck out his hand.

She stared at him for a few minutes before a cough caught her attention. “Oh, sorry sir,” she said, turning her attention to the customer.  “How may I help you?”

Tony smiled to himself as Pepper rang up the man’s meal. “Your total is seven dollars and fifty-three cents.” The customer handed her some money. “Out of eight? Your change is-”

“Forty-seven cents,” Toney said.

She merely glanced at Tony and rolled her eyes. “Like Mr. Genius, here said, your change is forty-seven cents. Have a great day.”

After the gentleman left, she turned to Tony and gave him a look.

“What? I can’t help it,” he said.

“You can’t resist the urge to solve math problems?” she asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Exactly!” he said.

Pepper merely rolled her eyes yet again and turned to help the next customer. “Your total is six dollars, seventy-three cents. Out of twenty? Your change is-”

“Thirteen dollars, twenty-seven cents,” she and Tony finished together.

Ignoring Tony, Pepper continued, “Thank you, ma’am. Have a nice day.” After a moment she once again looked to the heir to Stark Industries. “Would you stop that?”

“Stop what?” he asked innocently.

She sighed. “You’re done with your meal. Would you please leave, now?”

“You never shared, you know,” he said.

She didn’t react.

“Very well. Correct me if I’m wrong, but my total is eight dollars, thirty-four cents, including tax. Out of a twenty, with a very generous tip, is no change.” He handed her the money and grinned. “And next time I’ll make you share something. Mark my words.” At that last remark, he finally headed out the door.

Pepper sighed and dutifully punched in his order. Glancing at the screen she said, “Well, he was right on that account, at least.”

 

-CTS-

 

“Rhodey, Rhodey, wake up!”

“Hmm, what?” asked the pilot as he rolled over, half-asleep.

“I met a girl!” Tony said.

“That’s nice. And remarkable how?” Rhodey asked, still encased in his covers.

Undaunted by his friends reply, Tony said, “I like her. I’m going to ask her out soon.”

“Is she at least your age?”

“Yup,” Tony said.

“Good,” responded the genius’ best friend. “Now go to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, this isn’t what I meant by sharing,” Tony said.

“This is all you’re going to get, Stark. As it is, you’re getting this only because you bugged the customers _and_ my coworkers as well as me,” Pepper said. She was seated across the table from him, and they each had a slice of cheesecake in front of them.

“You mean if I keep “bugging you” as you say…” he said, grinning.

“No.”

“Are you sure-”

“No,” she replied, her eyes narrowed.

“So you’re not sure?” he asked, a certain glint in his eyes.

“Look,” she said, her own eyes full of fire, “either shut up or I’m leaving.”

“Right,” he said, “my lips are sealed.” He grinned and pretended to zip his mouth shut.

Pepper sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “Why do I even bother?” Tony’s grin widened.

A version of the quiet game started at that point, as Pepper looked anywhere but at the man sitting across from her. After a couple minutes of silence, Tony began muttering things under his breath. Pepper snuck glances at him. He, in the meantime, stared off into the corner of the restaurant. After swallowing her last bite of cheesecake, Pepper finally gave in to her curiosity. “Alright, what are you doing?”

“Planning to take over the world.”

Pepper stared. “The problem is,” she said, “I can’t tell whether or not you’re joking.”

Tony smirked. “Well, if you see all the world leaders on TV tomorrow, announcing that they’re all retiring, you’ll know I’m telling the truth.”

“Wouldn’t the public become suspicious if that happens?” Pepper asked.

Tony pursed his lips. “Nope. Not at all. I wouldn’t, if I were them.” Pepper raised her eyebrows. “They’re trained cattle!” he said. “They don’t question things.”

“Then what do you call alien conspiracy theories?”

“The work of idiots,” he swiftly replied. “Or geniuses who can’t relate to the small-minded population of humans.”

“And which category do you fit in? The idiots, or the misunderstood geniuses?”

“The geniuses, of course,” Tony said. “Do you remember nothing from our conversation on Tuesday? I know it’s been a few days, but even you should- Seven twenty-seven.”

“What?” Pepper asked, her face blank.

“The amount of change due to that customer,” he said, nodding to where one of Pepper’s coworkers at the cash register was accepting money from a woman. “That’s what I was mumbling, earlier. I was distracted by the math.”

“Are you sure you’re a genius?” she asked. “You seem to get pretty distracted.”

“What did I tell you earlier? And besides, I’m only distracted because my mind won’t stop. It’s racing much faster than the speed of light, contemplating possible inventions, answering problems, and analyzing the world around me.”

Pepper snorted. “Does your mind also dwell on shiny objects?”

“Yup!” he replied. “Just one of the hazards of being an engineer.”

Pepper stared for a few seconds before she began to laugh.

Tony’s eyes came alight, as if he were a kid on Christmas morning staring at his presents underneath the tree. “You should laugh more,” he said, a small smile gracing his face. “Not only is it beautiful, but you also seem more at ease with the world. More carefree.”

Pepper frowned. “It’s not my fault if I have to work full-time to pay for college. My course-load is large enough, and with the job thrown on top of everything… I don’t get a lot of down-time.”

“Freshman?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m taking classes at the community college, and also saving up for my bachelor’s degree. Ideally, I’d also like to get a master’s.”

“What in?” Tony inquired.

“Business. I’d like to run my own company someday. I’m also taking some accounting classes as a back-up plan,” she said.

“You’re good at math, too? Well, not as good as me, of course.”

“I’m sure I do just as well, if not better. Even though I may not solve problems in a millisecond like you do, I’m sure I can give you a run for your money,” Pepper said.

“Really,” Tony said, drawing the word out. “All my money? For you see, I have quite a lot.”

“You mean your parents have a lot. I bet you haven’t worked a day in your life,” she said.

Tony tilted his head. “In the traditional sense you’re right. However, I do hold several patents in my name. Four of those things I invented at MIT. One of them before. My father also has plans for me to head the R&D department at Stark Industries after I graduate.”

“And do you deserve that?” Pepper asked. “Your future position at your family’s company?”

“Let me put it this way. When the current head has a problem, he calls me up. I’m ahead of everyone else in the engineering and physics departments at MIT, and pretty soon my knowledge will surpass my professors’. I could easily pursue my PhDs and have them in just over a year and a half, but I don’t want to have to deal with all the class work and tests that go along with them. As it is, I could have graduated with both my masters half a year ago if I didn’t have to spend my time completing the numerous class assignments. Acing the tests is a breeze.

“Believe me, now?” he asked

“Virginia, get back to work!” a shrill voice sounded next to Tony. He jumped and turned his attention to a portly black waitress, standing a foot away with her hands on her hips. “Your break ended five minutes ago. Stay seated any longer, and I’ll start docking you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Pepper said, sliding out of the booth before using her hands to smooth down her apron.

As Pepper’s boss walked away, Tony started at Pepper. “Your real name is Virginia,” he said.

“Yes. Do you have a problem with that?” she asked, ready to glare at Tony.

“No, not at all, Pepper,” he said. A ghost of a smile graced her lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I don’t work tomorrow,” she replied.

“Great,” he said, and grinned. “I’ll take you out to dinner, then. What’s your address?”

Pepper stared at him, disbelief written on her face. “I’m not telling you where I live.”

“Fine. Seven it is. Dress nicely. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tony said, and exited, whistling.

Pepper blinked and then scoffed. “Like hell,” she mumbled.

“Virginia!” her boss called again.

“Coming, ma’am!”

 

 

-CTS-

“Rhodey, where’s the telephone book?”

“Hello to you too, super genius. Do you also require an Acme rocket to complete your evil plans?” Rhodey quipped.

Tony stared. “What are you talking about? I mean, I’ll accept the rocket as a graduation gift for a prank, but I’m not doing anything sinister. Yet.”

“What’s the phone book for?” Rhodey asked.

“Pepper’s address.”

“You’re still obsessed with that girl?”

Lying on his stomach, Tony began hunting under his bed. “Turns out she’s a math wiz, as well. I’m taking her to dinner tomorrow.”

Rhodey grinned. “And she refused to tell you where she lives.”

“…No.”

Rhodey snorted. “Then what’s the phone book for? And I doubt even you have one under there,” he added.

“Found it!”

Eyebrow raised in amusement, Rhodey said, “I stand corrected.”

Tony wormed his way out from underneath his bed. “With a friend like me, you always do. And I’ll prove you wrong. Our date will go so well, we’ll plan a second one right away.”

“That’s if you can even find out her address.”

Tony waved his hand dismissively. “Details, details.” He patted the large phone book. “Her information is in here, somewhere. Has to be. ”


	4. Chapter 4

“Ginny, make sure you wear something nice, tonight. I hear you have a date, dear.”

Pepper whirled around in her family’s kitchen to face her mother. “Where did you hear that?”

“A gentleman called a few hours ago. Turns out he got our number from the diner. He said you and he have a date, but you had forgotten to give him your telephone number. We had a nice chat. His name was Tony something or other,” Pepper’s mom replied, concentrating on chopping vegetables for a salad.

“Mom, that man is a stalker! I never agreed to a date,” Pepper said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

“Well, your work gave him our number, so he can’t have been all that bad. Besides, he seemed like he genuinely cares for you,” her mom said.

“I’m going to kill Maureen,” Pepper muttered. “There’s still the fact that I never agreed to anything,” she said, raising her voice.

Her mother set down her knife and turned to face her. “Hon, just give him a chance. One date won’t hurt. Besides, you never dated in high school. There’s more to life than just grades and work. I’d like to have grandkids someday, after all.”

At that point, Pepper’s father walked in. “Dad,” Pepper said, “Please convince Mom that I’m not going on a date tonight.”

Her dad said nothing at first, and exchanged looks with her mother. “Ginny, even if you only go on one date with this man, it’s still a good idea for you to go out. Besides, he and I had a talk, and he seems like he’ll treat you well, even if you won’t date him beyond today,” he said.

“Dad!”

“Your mother would also like grandchildren, eventually.”

“Dad!” Pepper said, stunned. Where had her fierce protector gone?

“Virginia, I know you’re only nineteen, and just barely that. However, after your brother was killed last year in the Gulf War, your mother and I came to realize life is short. Plans are nice, but if you keep putting things off, they’ll never get done. In just a short while, it’ll be too late. I know you aspire to run your own business. However, you can’t only focus on that and neglect the so-called less important parts of life. Ginny, look me in the eye and answer me honestly. Do you want to be married and have children someday?”

Pepper swallowed. “Yes,” she said.

“Then go on this date, tonight,” he said. “Nothing may come of it, but you’ll never know until you try. At least you’ll have gotten some dating experience.”

Pepper gathered her mom and dad together in a hug. “Okay,” she said.

 

-CTS-

 

“Hello, Tony. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Hi, Pepper. I told you I’d pick you up at seven.”

Pepper glared. “It’s seven fifteen. You’re late,” she said.

“Nope,” Tony said, grinning. “For me, this is on time. Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“No,” she said. “I’m afraid you’re like a vampire. If I do, I’ll never get rid of you. Besides, I heard you already had a nice chat with both my parents,” she said, pulling her front door shut. His only response was to grin at her.

He offered her an arm as she descended the porch steps. “Thank you. Where are we going?” she asked.

“That’s a very beautiful dress you’re wearing. Dark blue really suits you,” he said.

“Tony…”

“I really love the low back,” he said.

“Shut up,” Pepper said. “It was the only thing appropriate I could find in my closet. And stop avoiding my question. Where are we going?”

“A restaurant,” he said. She glared. Tony held his hands up in defense. “I want it to be a surprise.”

“This better not be some joke, and you’re really taking me to Burger King,” she said.

“Mmm, Burger King. I love that place,” he said. Pepper smacked his arm. “Ouch, that hurt! I promise you, we’re going somewhere nice that you’ll enjoy. After all, as you can see, I actually made an effort with how I dressed, today.” She glanced over his dress pants, shirt, and jacket. “Now, get in,” he said, opening a car door.

“You’ve got to be joking,” she said, looking over the red sports car.

“It’s a 1991 Acura NSX,” Tony said. “An eighteenth-birthday present from my dad.”

“Please tell me you don’t drive like a maniac,” she said, getting into the car. Tony shut the door behind her.

Sliding into the driver’s seat, Tony said, “I don’t drive like a maniac.”

 

-CTS-

 

The tires squealed as they came to a sudden stop outside the restaurant. “You said you don’t drive like a maniac!” Pepper said, her hand still grasping the handhold in the passenger door.

“I don’t,” Tony said. “I drive fast because I like the speed. Besides, did we break any traffic laws getting here?”

“No,” she admitted. “Not other than the speed limit.”

Tony helped her out of the car. “Do you still say I drive like a maniac?”

She sighed. “Alright. You win.”

“Table for two?” asked the host.

“Yes. The reservation is under Stark,” Tony said as Pepper glanced around. Her eyes widened.

“Ah, here it is. Follow me,” the man said, before showing them to a private table in the back. Tony helped Pepper into her chair. “Your waiter will be with you shortly,” he said and left.

“Tony,” Pepper hissed, “Why are we at one of the fanciest restaurants in town?”

Tony was confused. “Would you have preferred Burger King?”

“No! What I meant was why aren’t we at a half-way decent place instead of here, where each meal costs a fortune?” she said.

Tony’s eyes lit up in revelation. “Don’t worry, I’m covering the bill. Order whatever you want.”

“I can’t let you do that,” she said. “That wouldn’t be fair.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So it’s fair that I was born into a privileged family while you have to work to pay for college?”

She opened her mouth. “But,” she finally managed in protest.

“When you make your first million, I’ll let you pay for dinner. Until then, I will,” he said.

She lifted an eyebrow. “Do you plan on dating me that long?”

“As long as you’ll have me,” he said, looking into her blue orbs.

 _Oh. My. God._ Pepper swallowed and tried to think of a different subject. Anything, really. Anything other than his earth-brown eyes. “So…” she began.

“Did you know that some people believe that your eyes are the windows to your soul?” His hand reached out to cup her face. “If that’s true, I like what I see.”

“But you barely know me,” Pepper whispered.

“You’d be surprised by what I know. I know that you’re a freshman at community college. I also know you work full-time to support your education. You live with your parents, both of whom care very much for you. You’re also ambitious and smart. You don’t let anybody walk over you or show you up. You must have been in the top ten percent of your grade in high school.”

“Valedictorian,” she said, still transfixed by his eyes and the feel of his thumb stroking her cheek.

“See,” Tony said, smiling, “I know what I’m talking about.”

She swallowed and regained her voice. “Do you even know my last name?”

“Potts,” he said. “The diner told me when I asked for your number.”

At this point their waiter discretely set menus down on the table.

She pulled away from him, taking a deep breath. He let his hand fall to his lap. “While you may know all that, I know next to nothing about you. I mean, I know what everyone knows: heir to Stark Industries, child genius, and currently taking classes at MIT. Other than that, I know next to nothing.”

“Well,” he said, “as I told you before, I’m working on double masters in both physics and engineering. When I was younger I didn’t go to school; I had tutors, instead. Partially because of that, and also due in part because of my intellect and isolation at my family’s mansion, I didn’t have many friends growing up. I was close to our butler, Jarvis, but there wasn’t really anyone else besides him. In college I met Rhodey. He’s currently my roommate, and also majoring in engineering. He’s in the air force, too. That’s how he’s paying for school. I spend most of my time at school in the engineering workshop, working on my robots and other inventions.”

“What kind of robots?” Pepper asked.

Tony smiled, encouraged by her inquiry. “First there was You. He wouldn’t do anything unless I told him, ‘You, do this.’ That’s how he gained his name. Next came Butterfingers and Dummy. Their names are pretty self-explanatory.” At this point he leaned forward. “I’m working on upgrading them, but it’s hard because I have to invent everything, myself. The programming of all the other current robots in the world desperately needs to be improved, so that’s why I’m forging my own path. It’s also good to be heading the field. That’s how my dad gained such a following. He only markets the best, most revolutionary ideas.”

“Your father must mean a lot to you,” she guessed.

Tony’s eyes became distant. “Yeah,” he said, and refused to say anything more on the subject. They took that as a good time to scan their menus.

As the date progressed, they soon forgot about Tony’s reluctance to talk about his father. They talked about anything and everything underneath the sun, including Tony’s upcoming job.

“So, how do you feel about heading a whole department?”

Tony swallowed the piece of steak he had been chewing on. “Like I said before, when the current head has questions, he asks me. I’m not worried about it. As for everyone else respecting me, the teenager…” He shrugged. “They’ve seen the news reports. They know what I’m capable of. Besides, it’s my name on the company. They can’t exactly complain about me.”

“True,” Pepper said dryly.

“How about you?” he asked. “What college are you going to transfer to after you finish at the community one?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “Probably the cheapest one.”

A glint came into Tony’s eyes. “You should apply to Harvard,” he said.

“What!?” Pepper said, trying to keep her voice down. “I definitely can’t afford that.”

“I can,” he said, smirking.

“No,” she said. “Absolutely not!”

“Why not? I have more money than I know what to do with. Besides, it’s not like you can’t make the grades. I bet no matter where you go you’ll graduate summa cum laude.”

Pepper let a small smile escape. “I’ll accept that last part. However, that money is still your parents’. You haven’t inherited anything yet.”

He held up a finger. “Partially correct,” he said. “However, remember back at the diner when I mentioned I hold five patents? I’m already a millionaire in my own regard from the money I made. You can also bet that I’ll invent many more things over the next few years. Both from boredom and from when I’m the head of R&D.”

“So you’ll use that money to pay for my college expenses? Are you sure we’ll date that long? What if we only last a few weeks?” Pepper asked.

“Tell you what,” he said, “we can draw up a contract saying I’ll pay for it no matter what. That is, if you actually go through with it,” he added slyly, “and you’re not too chicken to actually apply.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “I’ll think about it. I have a few months until I have to do anything about that,” she said.

Looking over their dessert options, Tony said, “The Chocolate Diablo looks good. Want to split it?”

Glancing at the picture she licked her lips. “Sure,” she said. She watched as his eyes focused on her lips. Anticipating his next question, she said, “However, we’re not getting it ‘to go.’ We’re eating it here.”

“Spoilsport,” Tony said, frowning childishly.

Pepper grinned. Feeling the champagne from dinner, she leaned forward. “We’ll explore that dinner option after a few more dates. After all, good children can’t spoil their dinner by having dessert right away,” she said in a husky voice.

She watched his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. “You’re a tease,” he said hoarsely.

“You bet it,” she said, grinning wickedly. “I’m true to my word, though, as you’ll find out if you stick around long enough.”

Thankfully, the waiter arrived at that point, taking their dinner dishes as well as their dessert order. The rest of the date continued as they touched on lighter subjects.

 

-CTS-

 

“So, how did the date go last night?” Maureen asked Pepper as they tied on their aprons.

“Pretty well, considering I wasn’t planning on going, in the first place,” Pepper replied. “ _Someone_ , however, gave him my phone number, leaving me no choice.”

Maureen raised her hand. “Guilty as charged. I only did it, though, because you guys were hitting it off so well the other night. So, tell me truthfully, _how was it_?”

Pepper grinned, her eyes focused on memories only she could she. “Spectacular. It was a great first date. We even made plans for a second before we said goodbye.”

Maureen snorted. “So, how long did you guys take to say goodbye? Ten minutes?” she said, smirking.

“It was only a little kiss. Or two,” Pepper said, her grin still on her face, and eyes still on the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Hands covered her eyes. “Guess who?” a voice asked in her ear.

Pepper rolled her eyes before shoving the hands away. “I’m working.”

Tony made a buzzer sound. “That is incorrect! Correct answers include, but are not limited to: Tony, Tony Stark, Anthony Edward Stark (which I hope you don’t choose to use), my boyfriend, my genius boyfriend, and finally, my sexy genius boyfriend.”

“How about ‘my annoying boyfriend who’s going to get me fired?’”

Tony pretended to think, his hand on his chin. “Nope,” he said and shook his head. “Doesn’t do me justice.”

Pepper pushed him toward the diner’s counter. “Sit, and try not to cause trouble. My shift ends in forty minutes. Can you behave until then?” she asked.

“I’ll try, but I can make no promises,” he replied, winking.

Pepper snorted. “I should have known,” she muttered before turning her attention to the customers in her assigned section of the restaurant.

Tony smirked and made himself comfortable on his chosen stool. “Excuse me,” he asked, catching the attention of a nearby waitress, “can I have some water?”

The black-haired waitress eyed him. “Let me guess: Tony Stark.”

“The one and only. Who’s asking?” he said.

“Maureen Crawford. I’m the one who gave you Ginny’s number.”

Tony snapped his fingers and pointed at her. “That’s right. I thought I recognized your voice. Thanks, by the way. I didn’t consider that the Potts might have an unlisted phone number.”

“You’re welcome,” she said as she grabbed an empty plate from the seat beside him. “But keep in mind, you hurt her and I’ll make sure the Starks no longer have an heir to the family business. Capiche?”

“Is that a threat?” Tony asked, lips curled into a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

“A promise,” Maureen said. “Ginny has gone through too many bad patches in her life. She doesn’t need you to come in and add to her life’s list of troubles.”

Tony’s brown eyes softened. “Believe me, the last thing I want to do is to hurt her. The past couple weeks with her have been amazing. There’s a connection between us, and I plan on doing _nothing_ that would disrupt that. The more time I spend with her, the happier I am. I really like her,” he added, his face open and honest.

Maureen smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. You should tell Ginny that exact speech when you get a chance. She’ll really appreciate it,” she said, and left to continue her work.

-CTS-

“Hi. I saw you talking to Maureen, earlier,” Pepper said, resting a hand on the counter near where Tony was sitting.

“Yeah, she had some advice for me. It was the usual ‘you hurt my friend and I kill you’ talk,” Tony said.

“She’s been longing to do that for awhile. You’re my first boyfriend, so she’s a little overprotective.” Pepper grimaced. “And overenthusiastic.”

Tony stared. “I’m your first boyfriend?” he asked.

She blushed and looked away. “Unless you want to count John in first grade. We were ‘together’ for a week because I shared my cookie with him.” Tony chuckled. Pepper continued. “I didn’t have the time to date anyone in high school.”

Tony stood up and grabbed her hand. “Well, as you know I never attended high school. I’ve also been an outsider in college on the whole dating scene. I was too young and too smart to be on an equal level with anyone.” He paused and smiled sheepishly. “What I’m trying to say is that you’re also the first person I’ve dated.”

Pepper smiled, meeting his eyes. She took his other hand and squeezed. “Thank you.” They spent a moment just smiling and gazing at each other.

“Are you going to spend all day staring at each other, or are you going to get a move on?” Maureen asked, smirking.

The couple blushed. “You’re right,” Pepper said. “Our movie is going to start, soon. We better go.”

They headed for the door as Maureen waved. “Bye,” she called. “Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Pepper snorted. When Pepper turned back to look at her Maureen mouthed ‘I want details, this time, or you’re dead’ and ran a finger across her throat.

Pepper only laughed and tightened her grip on Tony’s hand. “Bye, Maureen!”

-CTS-

“Wait, you said I’m your first boyfriend. Does that also make our first kiss _your_ first kiss? Ever?”

Pepper bit her lip. When she didn’t reply, Tony glanced over at her. “You know,” he said casually as focused back on the road, “I was kind of a loner until I went to college. I mean, my best friend also happened to be my only friend. That is to say, our butler Jarvis.” He looked sideways at Pepper and caught her small smile. “In fact, even when I went to college it took me awhile to become friends with Rhodey. And as remarkable as I am,” he gestured to himself, “it’s taken me some time to add girls into the mix. It’s not like there are tons of them in the engineering program, after all.”

“So you’ve been just as opposite-gender-deprived as I’ve been?” Pepper asked as she stared out through her window.

“Yep. And even far beyond that. Be glad I’m not one of those geeks who can’t put two words together without stuttering.”

“I thought you said you were a nerd?” Pepper said, smiling.

Tony smirked. “Yeah, but I’m one of the _cool_ nerds,” he said.

Pepper laughed and said, “Just keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day others will actually believe it.”

Tony pouted. “My own girlfriend, making fun of me.” He shook his head sadly, clicking his tongue. “What has the world come to? And here I was going to tell you that that was my first kiss, too.”

A large smile came on Pepper’s face. She glanced sideways at him. “That was a pretty amazing first kiss, then. One wouldn’t think we would need to practice anymore.”

“Au contraire, mademoiselle. I think we might need a few months more practice. Maybe even longer. Don’t you agree?” Tony asked.

Pepper almost swooned (as if she were that kind of person) at her boyfriend’s impeccable French accent. It didn’t hurt that she strongly concurred with what he had said. She collected herself. “Maybe we can even try some other activities,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“Are you sure I’m your first boyfriend?” Tony teased. “Because you sure don’t act like it.”

“Neither do you,” Pepper countered.

Tony conceded, nodding his head in her direction. “True.” He paused and his expression became more serious. “It’s just whenever I’m with you, it feels right no matter what we do.”

Pepper closed her eyes for moment, and then opened them. “Same here,” she said softly. As Tony’s hand encased hers she smiled tenderly.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Ten fifty-nine,” a voice muttered in her ear.

Pepper jumped and quickly spun around, nearly dropping her pencil and notepad in the process. “Tony!”

“That’s what my birth certificate says,” he said. “Well,” he frowned, “it actually says ‘Anthony,’ but close enough.”

“What was that for?” she asked, her eyes wide and a hand over her heart as she attempted to calm herself.

“Me trying to be sneaky. I can never surprise Rhodey, no matter what I do,” Tony said.

“Isn’t he in the Air Force?” she asked.

“Yeah. So?”

Pepper stared at him in disbelief. “So he’s trained to catch you.”

Tony wagged his finger. “Correction, he’s trained to catch enemies. I am not an enemy. Ergo,” he spread his palms, “he’s not trained to catch me. Besides, he’s around planes often. It stands to reason that he should be nearly deaf, by now.”

Pepper wisely dropped the subject. “What was the ‘ten fifty-nine’ thing about, anyway?”

“The amount of change that customer-” He pointed behind her toward the area by the diner’s cash register, “was due.”

“You’re still on that?” Pepper said, eyebrows raised in incredulity.

“Do you even have to ask?” he replied dryly.

“Touché,” she said, inclining her head toward him. “Now, what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but I have,” she checked her watch, “three more hours of work left.”

“I have two questions,” he said. “First, have you given some thought to the Harvard idea?”

She blinked. “What brought this up?”

He shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant. “The deadline is approaching, and I really think you should do it. Have you at least thought about it?”

“Not since our first date,” she admitted.

Tony stared into her eyes. “Well, please think about it. Seriously,” he said, his earth-brown orbs holding her blue eyes steady.

Pepper had rarely heard his voice so plain with honest emotion. She couldn’t bring herself to refuse him. “Okay,” she said, nodding solemnly.

“Thank you. Second,” he said, his voice taking on its usual carefree tone, “do you want to meet Rhodey? It’s time you guys finally got acquainted.”

“Today?” she asked.

“No time like the present,” Tony said. “Or rather, the present in three hours,” he clarified.

Pepper smiled. “Sure.”

“Great! Until then, I’m going to catch up on my essays.” He showed her his book bag. “One is due tomorrow. I think,” he added, frowning.

Pepper rolled her eyes and directed him toward an empty booth. As she handed him a menu he said, “I’m also starved. Can you recommend anything? Your favorite dish, perhaps?”

She snorted. “Very suave.” She opened his menu and pointed. “This is my favorite dish. However, you might enjoy this one,” she said, turning the page, “better.”

“Hmm,” he said, scrutinizing the picture. “It’s no Burger King, but I’ll try it.” He folded his menu and handed it back to Pepper.

She stared at him, an amused look on her face. “You, Tony Stark, are one of a kind,” she said.

-CTS-

“And here,” Tony said, pushing open a door, “is our room.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “When I was picturing a guys’ dorm room, this isn’t quite what I imagined.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s clean. I bet I can even pounce a quarter off that bed,” she said, gesturing.

“That’s Rhodey’s,” Tony interjected.

“There’s also the fact that the walls are bare. I know guys don't like to decorate, but I would think that you would have at least something up," Pepper said.

"That's Rhodey's fault. Again. I mean, I can understand when he said no to the poster of swim suit models, but he even refused the one of Albert Einstein." Tony shook his head sadly. "He's my best friend, but some of his quirks are just too quirky."

Pepper gave him a look.

"What do you expect? I'm not an English major," he retorted.

"Neither am I, but even I can do better than that," she replied.

"Yup, she's a keeper, alright," a voice said behind them.

Tony and Pepper turned to face the open door and the figure inside it.

"Rhodey! Rhodey, Pepper." He gestured to her. "Pepper, Rhodey," he said, nodding toward his best friend this time.

Rhodes acknowledged Pepper. "It's good to meet the person who has been occupying Tony's time. I'm also glad that you've been able to get him away from the engineering lab. All machines and no humans cannot be good for a person."

"Is that like the saying that all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy?" Pepper asked, smirking.

Rhodes smiled a little, ignoring Tony's pout and folded arms. "Kind of. However, Tony views everything as play."

"Not classes," Tony grumbled.

Rhodey snorted. "Not for a few years, anyway. Has he told you the story, Pepper, of when he-“

Rhodey was interrupted by a hand over his mouth. "This is not story-time," Tony insisted. "If anything, it should still be awkward-time because you two just met."

Pepper and Rhodey shared a look. "I'll have to give you my telephone number, then," Pepper said to him, "so we can trade stories about Tony. And Tony, he and I aren't dating. It's not like things should be awkward between us."

Rhodey thanked Pepper while Tony spluttered.

-CTS-

“So…?”

Pepper fought a smirk as she watched the MIT students bustle around campus. “Hmm?”

“What do you think?” Tony asked anxiously.

“Of what?” Pepper responded, still feigning nonchalance, as they walked back to Tony’s car.

He glared at her. “Do I need to spell it out for you? What do you think of Rhodey, my best friend? The guy I’ve been friends with for years, and who I hope you like.” At this Tony’s expression became thoughtful. “Well, like in a platonic way. I’d really hate it if you liked him in a non-platonic way.”

“Wasn’t it obvious?” she asked, still facing away from him.

Tony fought the urge to growl. “Pepper!”

She turned to face him, finally smirking. “Tony, calm down. We were friendly, and even exchanged phone numbers with the promise to share embarrassing stories about you. I think it’s safe to say I get along with your best friend. In a platonic way,” she added.

Tony relaxed and took Pepper’s hand. “Good. Cause it would suck if you two hated each other.”

“Yes, it would,” she said. “However, I don’t think I could ever hate anyone you’re friends with.”

He smiled and said, “That’s good to hear.”

Pepper squeezed his hand. “You were really worried about this, weren’t you?”

“Of course,” he admitted after a moment. He watched her from the corner of his eye. “You’re both important parts of my life. It would be terrible if you didn’t get along. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Either of you,” he said softly.

Pepper smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” she said, her eyes shining with all her unsaid compassion for her boyfriend, and her immense delight.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Hi, Pepper!”

 Pepper jumped and whirled around. "Would you stop that?!"

"Stop what?" Tony asked innocently.

"Do you get a kick out of startling me, or something?

Tony smiled and said nothing.

Pepper sighed. “Is it even possible for you to say hi to me _without_ startling me to death?”

Tony looked surprised. “Of course,” he said. “I only startle you _half_ to death. I don’t want to kill you, after all. That would really suck.”

Pepper sighed again as he smirked. “Just be grateful I like you. Otherwise, I would have kicked you to the curb a long while ago,” she said.

“Oh, is that right? You can actually resist my charm?” Tony asked.

“Resist it, ignore it- of course,” she said.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “That’s not what you said on our last date. I believe your words went along the lines of ‘Although you frustrate me at times, you can always make me smile.’” Pepper blushed as he continued. “You also may have mentioned something about my ‘gorgeous eyes’ that can always ‘entrance’ you.”

“Shut up,” she said as she ducked her head.

“It’s true. Do you not remember it? You have amnesia. You must have amnesia if you can’t remember it.” He held a hand to her forehead. “Pepper, are you okay? Are you feeling ill?”

Pepper swept his hand off her head. “Tony…”

“Is that a smile? Do I see a smile?” Tony said, smirking.

“Tony…” she repeated, but laughing this time.

“See? You couldn’t last a day without me. You have a tendency to stress yourself out way too much. I help relax you.”

“I could always try yoga, instead,” she suggested.

He pouted. “You’re evil,” he said.

“That’s me, queen of all evil,” Pepper said dryly. “Next year I’m going to trade jobs with the devil and take his spot down below.”

“I’d miss you, so you better not,” Tony replied.

“I’m not allowed to move away?” she asked.

“Nope. That’s why I’m asking you to apply to Harvard,” he said.

“So, it’s not because it’s a great school, but because it’s in the area?”

“Yup.”

She rolled her eyes, amused. “Whatever you say,” she said. “Now, can I finally ask what you’re doing on my campus? Don’t you have class right now? Actually, I’m positive you do.”

“Not today. It’s canceled because the professor’s sick,” he said.

“I see.”

“What? Do you not believe me?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Pepper shook her head. “Oh, I believe you. However, I find it funny that you’re spending your time off, here, on my campus. And here I thought you hated class.”

“Believe me, I do. This, however, is not class. This is me escorting my lovely girlfriend, who just finished her last class of the day, to lunch,” he said and offered her his hand.

A smile spread across Pepper’s face and she took his hand. “Okay,” she said.

They walked for a few minutes in companionable quiet, watching the people bustle from building to building.

“It’s hard to believe summer is nearly over,” she said wistfully.

“I still find it hard to believe that we both decided to torture ourselves with summer classes,” Tony said in return.

“You know I only did that because I was interested in the class, and it wouldn’t fit in my fall schedule,” she said.

Tony snorted, and squeezed her hand. “You are such a geek,” he said.

“Tony, you’re just as much of a geek as I am,” Pepper said, her eyebrows raised, her voice incredulous. “Even more of one, and you know it.”

“Yeah,” he conceded. “Though I can at least say that I didn’t want to move back home because I’d be hundreds of miles away from you,” he said, flashing her a grin.

Pepper tried to suppress her resulting smile, but failed.  “You’re also very cheesy,” she said. “And admit it: another one of the reasons why you didn’t want to leave was your robots. You didn’t want to keep them alone in the lab, but didn’t want to drag them back home all the way across the country.”

“True,” he admitted after a long pause.

“You’re like a mother grizzly bear: way overprotective of your cubs,” she contemplated.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Are you comparing my very intelligent, state of the art robots to vicious, man-eating animals?”

“No, I’m comparing you to a vicious, man-eating mammal that only attacks people when it’s starving. Otherwise, it’s just a calm, over-protective mother.”

“So you’re still calling me a mother?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, yeah I am,” she said after a pause.

“I assure you, I am definitely male,” he said, staring into her eyes.

Pepper smirked. “Believe me, I know.”

"Want to further confirm that later?" Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

Pepper's smirk grew. "Maybe tonight if you behave." Tony smirked. "I mean, I can't knowingly let a mother grizzly rampage around everywhere, can I?"

Tony's smile dropped like a piano falling from a third story window. "Seriously?”

Pepper laughed. “I loved the expression on your face,” she said.

Tony pouted. “That wasn’t nice.”

“I know,” she said. “But one day you’ll get your way. Eventually.”

“And how long is that?”

“If you have to ask, it’s going to be a long time,” she said, smirking.

“You’re not being fair,” he pretended to whine, but was really suppressing his own smirk.

“Hasn’t anyone told you? Life isn’t fair,” Pepper said dryly.

Tony stopped the pair of them and turned to fully face his girlfriend. His face was somber as his hand caressed her cheek.

Slightly confused at Tony’s sudden change in mood, Pepper asked, “What?”

“You’re so right. Life isn’t fair,” he said.

When he didn’t elaborate, Pepper asked, “Tony…?”

He sighed as he dropped his hand, stuffing it, along with his other one, in his pockets. He stared off to the side for a minute before finally replying. “Rhodey’s girlfriend dumped him, today.”

Pepper breathed in sharply. “Oh… Poor James,” she said, biting her lip. “He really liked her.”

“I know. I’ve never seen him act around anyone else like he did around her. She was something special to him. And she just left him, in the dust, because she claimed he was spending too much time with the Air Force,” he said.

“What?” she asked, her face incredulous. “That’s his career, not some little hobby he’s taken up. Besides, even I know he spends more time in class than he does working.”

“What she said is ridiculous,” Tony agreed. “However, what I really don’t get is that he’s doing us all a great service by working to protect the people who live here, and yet he’s being faulted for it. It doesn’t make sense,” he said, shaking his head.

Understanding flashed through Pepper’s eyes and she pulled Tony in for a hug. “I would never do that to you,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

Unconsciously relaxing at her words, he allowed himself to return Pepper’s embrace. “Thank you,” he replied after a long moment, his eyes closed.

“You’re welcome,” she said. Copying Tony, she allowed silence to lapse for a minute before speaking again. “How’s Rhodey?”

“As well as can be expected.”

“Heartbroken?” she asked.

“Yep,” he said.

Pepper sighed and pulled Tony even closer to her. “I’m sorry,” she admitted.

“He’s your friend, too.”

“But he’s your best friend,” she said.

“One of,” he corrected. “You and Rhodey are both my best friends. I could never let you go like she did to him,” he said.

“Good,” Pepper said softly, squeezing Tony briefly. “I wouldn’t be able to do that, either.” She paused. “Is that why you came to see me on campus?”

“That, and my professor really is sick. I couldn’t think of anyplace else I’d rather be.”

After a few more long moments of simply gaining strength from the other’s presence, they finally stepped apart. “Are you ready for lunch?” Tony asked, entwining his left hand with Pepper’s right.

She rested her head briefly on his shoulder. “Ready if you are,” she said.


	8. Chapter 8

“I have OSD.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow at Tony over her large pile of homework. “OSD?”

“Ooh, shiny! Disorder,” he replied.

Pepper rolled her eyes and muttered, “That makes so much sense. And to think, you’re actually a genius, too.”

“Yup, certified and everything,” he said happily.

“You know,” she said, “I have yet to see this certificate.”

Pulling his head back, Tony put a hand over his heart. “You doubt me?”

“All the time,” she said sarcastically.

“But I trust you. Can’t you do the same?” he asked.

“Oh, I trust you. I trust you to be late for almost all our dates. I also trust you to procrastinate as long as you can before finally doing your homework.”

“Why must you make fun of me?” Tony asked.

“It’s my job. No one else does it, so it needs to be done,” she said.

“Rhodey does it all the time,” he said.

“But I’m around you more often. I can’t allow you to have an overinflated ego, after all.”

“Hmph,” Tony grumbled before pretending to turn his attention to his schoolwork. That only lasted a few minutes, unfortunately for Pepper’s concentration.

“Do you want to go dancing, sometime? I’m definitely a fan of the tango.”

“Oh, really?” Pepper asked.

“In fact, I’d even like to try the horizontal tango, sometime. What do you say?”

Pepper snorted. “Was that your best try? I’ve heard better,” she said.

“Hey! Where exactly have you been hearing better? Are you cheating on me?” he asked, half joking and half serious.

She rolled her eyes. “I meant from you, Tony.

“Oh. Right.” He paused. “What did I say?”

“If you can’t remember what you said, then I can’t help you, there.”

“Why not?” he whined.

“Tony, I’ve heard way too many of your pickup lines to remember all of them, let alone any, really,” Pepper said.

“Are you claiming that what I say isn’t important enough for you to remember?” he asked, pretending to be affronted.

“Of course not. It’s not as if you’re some important person in my life. Like my boyfriend, for instance.” Tony gave her a look. She smirked. “Seriously, though, I remember most everything else you say. Your pickup lines, though, just wash over me. I can remember that I liked some of them, but not what they were.”

“Hmm. Okay,” he said.

“What? Do you not believe me?” asked Pepper as she raised an eyebrow.

“What’s my favorite color?” he asked impromptu.

“Blue,” she replied without missing a beat.

“Favorite food?”

“Fast food: burger king, fancy: steak, dessert: rocky road ice cream.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and re-evaluated Pepper as if seeing her anew. “Favorite book?” he asked.

“The _Foundation_ series by Isaac Asimov,” she said.

“My favorite outfit on you?”

Pepper snorted softly. “The blue dress I wore on our first date.”

“You really should wear that again, sometime,” Tony said.

“I might if you take me somewhere appropriate,” she said somewhat accusatory.

Tony didn’t back down. “How about my bedroom?”

“The one with Rhodey in it?”

Tony grimaced. “Never mind,” he said.

“Now that I’ve proven myself to you, how about you do the same?” she said.

“Okay. Favorite book? _A Little Princess_ ,” he said, staring confidently into her eyes. “Favorite food: Sunday morning breakfast with your family. Favorite color: scarlet, but you love to wear turquoise and deep blue. Favorite outfit on me: a dress shirt, black slacks, and a tie.”

Pepper raised her eyebrows. “I’m impressed,” she said, and allowed him to pull her across the couch in the MIT library into his arms.

“Are you?” Tony murmured in to her hair.

“I am honestly am,” she said after a pause. She smiled. “I’m amazed that I’ve found someone who memorizes all these little things about me.”

“What about your parents?” Tony asked, merely curious. “Don’t they know all those things, too?”

She grinned wryly. “My parents know a lot about me. However, I’m sure if I asked them what my favorite book was, or my favorite color they wouldn’t know the answer. They’d make good guesses, but they just don’t know me as well as you do. Not for lack of trying, of course,” she added. “We love each other, but just don’t know the small details.”

“My parents don’t know me at all,” he said in much the same tone Pepper had just used. “They’d pose with me for photos, but never took the time to know me. I was lucky, growing up, if they knew what project I was working on at the time. Jarvis would keep track of what I was doing, but even he didn’t know much else about me. It wasn’t his fault: he had a lot of other stuff around the house that needed attending to.” Tony voice became a little bitter at this point. “He couldn’t exactly hang out with me for hours at a time.”

“That’s sad,” Pepper said.

“That was my life, which you already knew was very lonely,” Tony replied.

“I knew you didn’t have the greatest of childhoods, but I guess I didn’t fully realize how awful it was. While I wasn’t the most popular girl in my grade, growing up, I did have a few friends. I also knew my parents would be there for me, no matter what.” Pepper saddened even further when she noticed Tony’s grimace. “I’m sorry no one was there for you.” She brushed a kiss onto his chest, chin, and then cheek.

As she rested her chin on the black MIT sweatshirt covering his shoulder, he tightened his grasp on her. “Thank you,” he said.

“You’re a good man, Tony,” she said. “You’ve had your difficulties, but you still manage to choose the right path. You don’t give up, either. “

“While my family wasn’t the best, it wasn’t cause enough to give up on everything. I still had my robots and the cars I worked on. I also had Jarvis whenever he could get away for a minute or two. I knew a world existed outside of my family’s mansion, and I got hints of it every now and then on the TV and radio. When I was younger, I didn’t know any better to be sad. Then when I got older, I was motivated to find my way to college where everything would magically get better.”

Pepper smiled. “And it did,” she said.

“It did,” he agreed. “You’re just one of the many good things in my life, now. One of the best, in fact. After all, you are one of my best friends. And my girlfriend,” he said, his grin evident by his voice.

Pepper couldn’t keep her grin off her face as she pulled her head back and gazed at her boyfriend. Her hand caressed his cheek before he captured it in his own and simply held it there. After a moment of just gazing at each other, grinning like fools, Tony finally leaned forward, closing the gap between them, and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

“I want you to meet my parents.”

Tony stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“We’ve been dating for months. It’s time you met my mom and dad.”

He blinked, and didn’t say anything.

Pepper laughed. “Tony,” she said, squeezing his hand. “You’ve already talked to them on the phone. Before we even had our first date, I might add. They like you. Please come to Thanksgiving. It’s a month away, and there’s plenty of time for you to get used to the idea.”

“Okay, I’ll think about it,” he said. “Speaking of that,” he continued, “have you given more thought to the Harvard idea?”

Pepper rolled her eyes and sighed. “I sent in my application yesterday.”

Tony grinned. “I knew you’d come around. Tell you what, we’ll visit my lawyer today and draw up that contract we talked about.”

“It’s okay,” she said as she reached across the table to grasp his hand. “I trust you.”

“I want to do it,” he said, gazing at her. “Besides,” his voice turned wry, “it’s mostly for legal reasons. Just something I’ve learned to look out for, being who I am. You never know what can happen if it’s not checked over by a lawyer, first.”

“One of the few things you learned from your father?” she asked.

“Yep,” he replied evenly.

“Okay,” she said, getting back to the subject. “That sounds reasonable.”

Tony seized his courage and his eyes darted to hers. “Speaking of being reasonable, you should move in with me after I graduate. I plan on getting an apartment in the area.”

Pepper stared at him, her mouth slightly agape.

Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Look, we’ve been dating for seven months. I have given this some serious thought.”

Pepper closed her eyes. “Tony, I’m just not ready for that, yet. Besides, my parents and I are still recovering from my brother.”

Tony blinked. “You never told me you have a brother.”

“ _Had_ ,” Pepper replied quietly.

“What happened?” Tony murmured as he squeezed her hand.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. “He died in Desert Storm,” she said, squeezing his hand in return. A tear silently ran down her cheek.

Tony got up and switched to her side of the booth. He pulled her into a hug, her arms settling on his chest. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured into her ear. “He must have been very brave, to do what he did. That’s one of the reasons why I finally decided to follow in my father’s footsteps: to be able to help people like him stay alive, and defend the innocent.”

“Thank you,” Pepper said, her arms encircling his neck. “It’s been over a year since we found out, but we’re still recovering.”

“I understand,” he said. “But why didn’t I learn about this before?”

“I avoided the subject. I don’t like talking about it because the wound it left in me is still fresh,” she said. She let Tony digest that for a minute before she spoke again. “Now, back to an earlier subject. You’re getting an apartment?” she asked, burrowing her head into his neck.

“Yeah. Something wrong with that?”

Her sorrow gone, she lifted her head up to stare at him. “I can’t imagine you being content in a small apartment. From what you’ve told me, as well as what Rhodey said, you barely survived sharing a dorm room,” she said.

“Who said anything about it being small? I’m a millionaire, after all,” Tony said, smirking.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Then why don’t you get a house?”

“When I move back to California in a few years, I will. However, until then I want something that’s only temporary. Besides, an apartment will keep me humble,” Tony said.

“Yeah, right.” Pepper snorted. “The only thing an apartment will do is keep your neighbors up at odd hours as you work on a new invention,” she said.

“True,” Tony acknowledged. “Though it’ll also keep me anonymous. When I started at MIT people used to stare at me like I was the main performer in a world class circus. It got annoying, fast. Luckily because I tried to blend in, people soon forgot about me.”

“What about that time you taught a class?” she asked.

He winced. “Rhodey told you about that?”

“He told me a lot of things about you,” she said grinning. “Anyway, it sounded cute. You actually made a great teacher, from what he said.”

“Thank God the fame from that only lasted a week. I was also lucky the media didn’t hear about the incident,” he said.

“Well,” she said, “if I ever need some fast cash…”

“Hey!” he cried, a playful glint in his eyes.

“Don’t worry,” she said, smiling. “I won’t actually do it. Anyway, even though I’m not going to move in, do you still want help searching for a place?”

“Absolutely. Later today?” he asked.

She shook her head. “After our appointment with the lawyer I need to get some homework done.”

“Want some help?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

She backhanded his shoulder lightly and stepped out of his arms. “You know when we study together almost nothing gets done.”

“I wouldn’t say nothing…” he said, a familiar glint in his eyes.

“Tomorrow we can go out and have fun. Today, I _have_ to catch up on my assignments,” she said.

“Is the fun implied to be had out, or is it a behind closed doors kind of fun?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes and acknowledged she happened to do that a lot around her so-called genius boyfriend. “You know what,” she said, “let’s go see your lawyer, and let tomorrow unfold as it may.”

“I’m wounded,” he said, a hand thrown over his heart. “You hurt me, Pepper. You wouldn’t even answer my question.”

She sighed. “Let’s go,” she said, dragging him by the hand.

 

-CTS-  


“Is this agreement only valid for the length of your relationship?” Tony’s lawyer asked, jotting down notes.

“No. No matter if we stay together or not, I’ll pay for Pepper’s schooling. Even if she doesn’t make it into Harvard.” Pepper turned to him with wide eyes. Tony ignored her. “Even if she pursues a master’s or a doctorate, I’ll cover that as well. I want this written up officially so we have it on record. Also, if something should happen to me, I want this to be carried out, even then.”

Pepper continued to stare at Tony, but her expression was now inquisitive, with only one eyebrow raised.

“My family has enemies,” he said quietly, grasping her hand. “It isn’t likely, but people may come after me because of that. I want to be prepared just in case. That’s one of the reasons why I don’t tend to draw attention to myself in public.”

Pepper bit her lip. “Thank you,” she said, being grateful for not only the contract, but for his continued ability to allow himself to peel away his layers in her presence.

 


	10. Chapter 10

After wiping snow off their shoes, Tony and Pepper entered the Potts’ living room. “Mom, Dad, we’re here,” Pepper called out.

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Pepper’s mother replied. True to her word, she greeted the couple not a minute later. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she said, “Tony, it’s good to meet you, finally. I know we talked on the phone once, months ago, but it’s nice to see you in person.”

As they shook hands Tony said, “It’s good to meet you too, ma’am.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, so I feel as if I know you, already,” she said.

Tony sideways glanced at Pepper and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve told her all good things, I hope,” he said.

“I told the truth,” Pepper said. “You can decide if those were good things or bad.”

Mr. Potts appeared as he rounded the corner, and extended his hand. “Welcome to our home,” he said.

“Thank you, sir,” Tony replied, meeting his eyes. They exchanged small smiles and firm grips.

“You certainly know how to shake a hand well,” Mr. Potts said, impressed.

A line appeared on Tony’s forehead. “Thank you, sir,” he said. “My father made sure that was one thing I could do well.”

“Training you to follow in the family business?” Pepper’s dad asked knowingly.

Smiling wryly, without any humor Tony replied, “Yes, sir. I have been lined up as the next head of our Research and Development Department as soon as I graduate. In fact, I’ll take on that job in just a couple months.”

“Will you be moving back home, then?” Mr. Potts inquired. Unnoticed by Tony, Pepper’s eyes widened as she breathed in abruptly. Mrs. Potts’ eyes darted to her daughter.

“No, I can do most of my job, here. There may be times when I’ll need to go down to New York, but even those trips shouldn’t last longer than a few days, maximum,” Tony said. Mrs. Potts smiled to herself as she saw Pepper relax and take her boyfriend’s hand. The couple exchanged glances as Pepper’s parents watched.

“Why don’t we all have seats in the dining room?” Pepper’s mother suggested. “The turkey will be done in just a few minutes.”

-CTS-

“So, Tony,” began Mr. Potts, “I heard you and Ginny will be spending Christmas with your parents.”

“Yes, sir,” he said. “We decided that it was only fair that since we’re spending Thanksgiving with you, we should spend Christmas with my parents.”

“And where exactly do you live?” Mrs. Potts inquired, helping herself to mashed potatoes. “Ginny hasn’t told us.”

“We have homes in both Long Island and California, and a vacation home in Paris. We will be going to the California house because my father likes to spend this time of year with our factory, there,” Tony said.

“You never mentioned you have a house in Long Island. We vacationed there, once, years ago,” Pepper said.

“Wasn’t that where you got sunburned so badly you didn’t leave the couch for days?” Pepper’s mom asked.

Pepper’s dad chuckled while Pepper blushed. “That’s right,” he said. “You looked like a lobster.”

“Forgot to put on sunscreen?” Tony asked, grinning.

“Shut up,” Pepper said. “It wasn’t supposed to be really warm, that day. Besides, I was young and assumed that the sun wouldn’t be that bad since it was still north.”

“It’s more southern than Massachusetts!” Tony said incredulously.

“I didn’t get outside too much, as a kid!” Pepper said in return.

“You never spent a day out in the backyard?” Tony asked in disbelief.

“No. Have you?” she retorted.

During all this time, Mr. and Mrs. Potts had watched the couple with amusement evident on their faces.

“A few days, yeah,” Tony said. “That was back before I got too serious as an amateur engineer.”

“You built a computer when you were four. How were you not serious?” Pepper asked.

“I didn’t spend every day in our workshop, back then. Until I was nine, I only worked on building things half the time. Half of the remaining time I had my lessons with my tutor, and the other half of that time was spent just playing. So, I did spend some time in our yard,” Tony said.

“How large was your backyard?” Pepper asked.

“A few acres,” Tony said nonchalantly.

“A few acres?!” Pepper said, her eyebrows high on her forehead.

“Don’t act so surprised. You know I lived in a mansion,” Tony said.

“Back to the subject,” Mrs. Potts cut in before Pepper could reply, “how long will you spend in California?”

“Just over a week,” Tony said. “We’re leaving the 20th, and we’ll be back on the 29th.”

“When you come back, we’ll have to insist you come and join us on New Year’s, at least,” Pepper’s mom said.

“The whole block is hosting a party,” Mr. Potts said. “It should be fun.”

Pepper and Tony exchanged glances. “I know you don’t have any other plans,” Pepper said, eyeing Tony. “We should do it. We can even invite Rhodey to come, too.”

“Sure,” Tony said grinning wryly. “I’m sure even if I didn’t agree you would convince me to come anyway.”

“You know me too well,” Pepper said, grinning too.

“It’s practically what happened for Thanksgiving. Why would I even think that New Year’s Eve would be different?” Tony said playfully. He paused and realized what he had said. “Uh, not that I’m not enjoying tonight,” he directed to Pepper’s parents, “but I just needed some convincing to come, in the first place. You’re nice people, but it was the principle of the thing that was getting to me,” Tony explained, a bit apprehensive of their reactions.

“Don’t worry,” Mr. Potts said. “I was like that before I met Laura’s parents for the first time.”

“I kept telling him that there was nothing to be scared of, but he refused to relax until after he finally met them,” Pepper’s mom chimed in as she smiled at her husband.

“You’ve done better than I did,” Mr. Potts revealed to Tony. “For the first half of our visit I had trouble stringing two words together.”

“My father had me tutored in public speaking,” Tony revealed. “It was one of the few things he insisted on when I was younger.”

“You certainly know your way around a formal meeting,” Mr. Potts praised. “I suppose that was just one of the aspects of being born into such an affluent family.”

“Yes, sir,” Tony said, that un-amused, wry expression from earlier back on his face.

“You really don’t need to call me sir,” Mr. Potts said, grinning slightly. “I’m not a foreign diplomat or your boss. You’ve already impressed me, there’s no need to butter me up any further.”

“It’s a habit,” Tony explained awkwardly. “I’m usually not that formal.”

“It’s true,” Pepper said. “I’ve never seen him this polite.”

“Are you saying I’m rude?” Tony asked jokingly.

“No. Merely that you don’t usually think before you speak,” she said. “Like that time when you taught a class.”

“Why do you keep bringing that up? It wasn’t that big of a deal.  Besides, I did think. I thought about how I could teach the class better than she could,” Tony said.

“The teacher kicked you out of her class. It was a big deal. And seriously?” Pepper asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Everyone said I did a much better job than she did normally. A few kids even asked if I was studying to be a teacher,” Tony said.

“That’s another thing I don’t get,” she said. “How can you call people who were four years older than you ‘kids?’”

He inclined his head in a shrug. “By the way they acted I should have been the older one.”

“Not everyone is a genius like you,” Pepper said.

“Doesn’t take a genius to act civilized,” Tony said.

Pepper snorted. “You? Civilized?” She laughed. “That’s a good joke.”

“Excuse me? Your parents were impressed,” Tony said, motioning with his hands.

“And we’re still right here,” Mr. Potts said. “But please don’t stop on our account. I’m enjoying this,” he said, a grin on his face as he ate some more of the turkey on his plate.

“You’re acting like this is a sporting event,” Mrs. Potts teased.

“Isn’t it?” Pepper’s father said. “It seems to be a battle of wits, and I’m not sure who is winning. Personally, I think they’re evenly matched.”

Mrs. Potts tapped her chin. “I think you’re right. However, I want to hear more about this time when Tony taught a class,” she said.

Pepper grinned wryly as she rolled her eyes. “You should have heard Rhodey tell the story. Tony acted like some smart-ass, and then when the teacher asked if he thought he could do a better job than her he said yes, stood up, and proceeded to teach the remainder of class,” she said.

“I did a good job, too,” Tony said with a hint of pride. “But you got one detail wrong. I wasn't acting like a smart aleck, I just wasn’t paying attention.”

“Rhodey said that you had your PDA out, at first, and then you pantomimed her lecture after she reprimanded you,” Pepper pointed out.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot I did that,” Tony said, thoughtful.

“Like I’ve said before, you really are one of a kind, Tony,” Pepper said, hopelessly amused.

“Thank you,” he acknowledged gracefully with a nod, a gleam in his eyes.

-CTS-

“That wasn’t too bad,” Tony remarked as they stepped onto the Potts’ porch.

“You ended up telling stories about yourself while my parents told embarrassing ones about me,” Pepper said.

“Exactly,” Tony said.

Pepper snorted. “So,” she said, changing the subject, “Now that we’ve got Thanksgiving over with, we just need to worry about Christmas and me meeting your parents.”

Tony grimaced. “They’re definitely not as kind as your parents,” he said. “You’ll need to watch out, they like to act distant but when they start interrogating people it can get ugly.”

Pepper gave him a look. “You’re really not joking?” she asked.

Tony held up his hands. “I swear. There’s a reason why my dad’s a successful businessman.  Some of his ideals can be okay, but he’s ruthless when he wants to be.”

“Tell me again why I’m choosing to spend a week with your parents?”

Tony’s expression became sympathetic. “You asked for it,” he said. “I did warn you, after all.”

Pepper gave him a look.

Tony grabbed her hand and said, “I know you’ll do okay. You’re Pepper Potts, you can do anything.”

She squeezed his hand as she looked him in the eyes. “I hope you’re right,” she said.

“I promise it’ll be okay,” he said sincerely, meeting her gaze.


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you really going to fall asleep? What happened to our plans?” Tony asked incredulously.

“I’m tired. I was up late last night worrying about my interview,” Pepper said.

“The one for Harvard?” Tony asked.

Even though she didn’t open her eyes, he could feel the dirty look she shot him. “No, the other life-determining interview; _yes_ , that one!”

“That isn’t until Friday,” Tony said.

“You don’t think I don’t know that?” Pepper said, caustically sarcastic. “I also have to pack for our trip to California. Not to mention, I want to broach the subject with my parents of me moving out next school year and either living on campus or getting my own apartment, but I just can’t! I can’t do that to my parents. They already lost one child not too long ago, how will they feel when they hear that they’re going to lose another?”

Tony sat on the edge of the bed. “Roll over,” he said, nudging Pepper.

“Why?” she asked acerbically.

Tony sighed. “I’m going to give you a massage. You need to relax,” he said.

“Don’t try anything,” she said before complying.

“I’m human, as you like to point out,” he said, repositioning himself to better lean over her back, “but I’m not stupid. I know not to even attempt that when you’re in this mood. Besides, a dorm room? That’s not where I’d like us to have our first time.”

“Something wrong with the color of your curtains, I suppose?” She groaned as Tony’s hands manipulated the muscles in her shoulders. “Don’t stop, that feels really good,” she mumbled into Tony’s pillow.

Tony grinned as he followed her command. “No, I just don’t like the idea of using a shared space where your roommate can walk in at anytime. Besides, these walls aren’t particularly thick. I’d rather not have rumors start and reach the newspapers.” Tony could feel Pepper’s muscles loosening beneath his fingers. “Feeling better?” he asked.

“A little bit. But don’t you dare stop,” she warned.

Tony pressed a kiss to her upper back as he moved his hands down to that area. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied.

Pepper smiled into the pillow. “I knew there was a reason why I kept you around,” she murmured.

“To be your personal masseur? And here I thought you kept me around to look pretty.”

“That and the money,” she said.

Tony planted another kiss on her back. This was the first time she had joked about their difference in monetary status. It had come up in conversation a few times, but it generally wasn’t even talked about. Pepper just wasn’t comfortable discussing it. She would accept it when he paid for her on dates, but otherwise she would insist on paying for her own things. “I knew it!” he quietly exclaimed. “I knew it was too good to be true. I knew you couldn’t like me for just being me.”

Pepper chuckled sleepily. “You know I just love to take advantage of your wallet. I even steal bills out when you’re not looking.”

“Oh, so that’s what happened to all those missing hundreds!” he said, playing along.

“Do you really carry hundreds around with you?” she asked. “I’ve only ever seen you with twenties, at the maximum.”

“Like I said before, I’m not stupid. I may work with engines and machines a lot, but that doesn’t affect my common sense like stereotypes may want you to believe,” he said.

“That’s good,” she said. “I don’t think I could date anyone who was dumb. I don’t think we’d get along very well.”

“God forbid you have to stop and explain yourself to a slow-minded person,” Tony said.

“That and I really enjoy our intellectual arguments. I’d miss that if we ever broke up,” she mumbled, on the verge of falling asleep.

“It’s a good thing I don’t plan on doing that, then,” he said.

At that moment, the phone rang. “Phone,” Pepper said, remaining as she was.

“Thank you, I couldn’t tell,” Tony said, snorting. He carefully got out of the bed and answered his telephone lying on his dresser. “Hello?”

Tony paused. “Yes, this is him… Obadiah?...Yeah, what’s up?...

There was long pause where Tony didn’t make a sound. Pepper opened her eyes and looked over at her boyfriend. He was frozen as ice, and his face had begun to pale.

“You’re sure?” Tony asked numbly.

Something was obviously wrong. Suddenly not tired, Pepper got up and walked over to him. Laying a hand on his arm she asked, “Tony?”

He was oblivious to her. “Okay,” he said, and hung up.

“Tony?” she entreated when he just stood there. He remained frozen. She grabbed his face with both hands and moved it so they were looking into each others’ eyes. “Anthony!”

Finally forced into action, Tony swallowed. “My parents are dead,” he spoke, his voice devoid of any emotion. He licked his suddenly chapped lips. “There was a car crash just an hour ago.”

The world stopped. “What?” she croaked out, horrified.

“He said they died on impact. The hospital told him so,” Tony said.

Tears welled up in her eyes. “He?” she asked.

“Obadiah,” Tony said. “My dad’s business partner. They called him when they realized who my parents were. They didn’t have my number.

“Pepper, is this real?” Tony asked, sounding very much like a small child.

Grasping his hand, she led him over to his bed and gently sat them down. “I’m afraid so,” she whispered. When he sat there, staring at something only he could see, she pulled him to her and gathered him in her arms. After a long moment Tony’s arms encircled Pepper tightly as he buried his face in her neck and allowed himself to be supported by her.  She rocked him gently. It was then she allowed her tears to flow. They were not merely for two people she had never met, but for Anthony Edward Stark whose life had just been turned upside down.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony’s head lay in Pepper’s lap, his eyes closed as she stroked his hair.

“My parents never once told me they loved me. They were proud, yeah. They said that a few times, especially in front of the cameras. Never in my life, though, have I heard the words ‘I love you’ directed toward me. I’ve never told anyone them, either.” Tears streamed down Pepper’s cheeks as Tony spoke. “At times, I’m not exactly sure what love is. Is it the blind love that children have? Or is it the feelings a husband has for his wife? Is love that feeling of admiration for my dad? Or my longing for my parents to spend more time with me? Dad constantly worked. ‘That’s what happens when you own a company,’ he used to say. He never seemed to have time for anything else. Never wanted to have time for anything else. When the reporters came he’d pause to smile at my achievements. When they left he went back to ignoring me. Is that love?”

Pepper cried silently as she pressed a kiss onto Tony’s forehead. Several of her tears slid from her chin and fell onto Tony’s face. He didn’t say anything, or was too lost in his thoughts to notice.

“They weren’t the best parents, but I didn’t want them gone. We were going to visit them. I was going to see them in two days. Why did this happen? Is God, if he does by some chance in a million exist, telling me that I’m a bad person? That I can do without them?” Tony asked, his mouth meandering along with his thoughts.

“People don’t die to punish the living,” Pepper said. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“How do you know?” This wasn’t antagonistic, but merely Tony searching for an answer.

“After my brother died, I thought a lot of the same things. John and I had had our disagreements at times, but we were family. He didn’t deserve to die. So, I began thinking that his death had to do with me. If I had been a better person, he would still have been alive,” Pepper said. “But that’s not the way it works. Death happens, sometimes, and there’s nothing you can do to prevent it. It’s just their time to go.”

“Then why does death happen? Why does it exist?” Tony asked, his eyes still closed.

Pepper brushed a hair from his face. “You know why. Would you rather we were all immortal? I’m sure even you would get bored after a few hundred years,” she said.

“I’d be able to see all the new technology,” Tony mumbled as a protest.

“You’ll see that in just your hundred years. Remember, there are people alive, today, who can still remember a time when they rode around in a horse and buggy. When your life is ending, you’ll be glad for your time here, on earth, but you’ll also be glad to rest,” she said. “There’s also the matter of the circle of life. When one generation dies, the next generation can take its place. Otherwise, there’d be overpopulation, and things would never change. Can you imagine your great grandfather subscribing to everything that’s happening now? To cars, to the invention of a computer? Or even our fashion trends, nowadays? With each generation comes new ideas; change. As an engineer, you should know how important that is.”

A quiet snore escaped from Tony. Pepper smiled as she continued to stoke his hair. He hadn’t gotten much rest the day before, after hearing the news. He deserved a chance to have some peace before he had to go into the public and brave the paparazzi. She knew they were searching for him. That’s why they were at her house instead of his dorm which they knew about. While the photographers and reporters couldn’t step foot on campus, the other students definitely could. At home, at least Pepper’s parents would respect his privacy.

The quiet rumble of the Potts’ sounded as it pulled up to the house. The noise cut off, and car doors opened and closed. Footsteps and then the front door opening sounded as well. “Pepper?” her mom called.

“In here,” she said.

More footsteps and her door opened. Mrs. Potts took in the sight of her daughter lounging on her bed, facing the doorway with her back against the wall and with her sleeping boyfriend’s head on her lap.

“How is he?” Pepper’s mother asked quietly.

“Doing as well as anyone could expect. He’s still coming to terms with what happened. It’s good for him to have some time to himself before he has to grieve in front of the world,” Pepper explained, her hand continuing its ministrations through his hair.

“Poor boy,” Mrs. Potts commented gently. “Does he have any other family?”

“No one. There’s his butler Jarvis, and his dad’s business partner Obadiah Stane, but that’s it. No uncles, aunts, cousins, or even grandparents,” Pepper replied, watching tenderly as Tony’s chest continued to rise and recede with each quiet snore.

“It’s a good thing he has you here for him,” Pepper’s mom remarked, a gentle smile on her face.

“I’d like to think so. I’m just glad I can be here for him when he’s so alone. He doesn’t have many friends: just me and Rhodey,” Pepper said.

“Will James be stopping by, sometime?” Pepper’s mom asked.

“Tonight, if that’s alright. He had some Air Force things earlier that he couldn’t get out of,” Pepper said.

“Tell him to make himself at home. Tony needs all the support he can get,” Mrs. Potts said.

“Thanks, Mom,” Pepper said, smiling.

“It’s no problem. It’s the very least we can do.”

 

-CTS-

Rhodey entered Pepper’s bedroom. “How is-” He paused and smiled and the scene that greeted him. Pepper and Tony were curled up together on her bed, both asleep. Rhodey quietly exited the room and eased the door shut.


	13. Chapter 13

 “Where do you think you’re going?”

Pepper didn’t look up from her suitcase, which was currently open on her bed, readily receiving garments from her dresser as she tossed them in. “With you,” she said.

Tony strode to the bed and shut the suitcase. “No, you’re not. You have that interview tomorrow.”

“I don’t care. You need me more, at the moment.”

Tony closed his eyes and seemed to crumble internally. He took a deep breath and seemed to grow taller with strength. “I admit I do need you. I _desperately_ need you by my side. However, you also need to go to that interview. With it, there’s a good chance you can get into Harvard. I won’t let you give that up for me. I’ll be fine without you for one day. You can get on the next plane out, as soon as you finish. I know you want to be there for me, but you also need to be there for yourself.”

Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony. He squeezed back and laid his cheek on Pepper’s head.

“Are you sure?” she asked, her eyes shut.

“I’m sure. You might even be able to make it for the funeral, if things work out,” he said.

“I promise I’ll be there as soon as I can,” she said.

“I know,” Tony said.

There was a short pause before Pepper admitted, “I love you.” Despite his sorrowful mood, Tony’s heart soared. His arms tightened around her as his eyes squeezed shut. “I know you’ve been having trouble with the concept of love,” Pepper said, “so I just wanted to let you know. You don’t need to say anything back.”

Tony kissed the top of her head. “Thank you,” he said. They stood there in comfortable silence for awhile.

“I love you, too,” Tony said suddenly. This was the first time in his life he had ever uttered those words to someone.

Pepper’s eyes flew open in shock. “You’re sure?” she managed to get out, her tongue suddenly heavy and cumbersome.

“If love is that feeling that I don’t, or ever want to live without you, then yes I’m sure,” he said.

Pepper smiled and hugged Tony even tighter. “Yeah, that’s what love is,” she said.

“Good,” he said and tightened his grip on Pepper, as well.

-CTS-

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Pepper asked.

Tony shouldered his bag. “I’m sure.”

“It looks just like a wife sending her husband off to war,” Mrs. Potts whispered to her husband, out of earshot of the teens.

“Isn’t that what this is: a woman sending her beloved off to fight a battle?” Mr. Potts commented.

Mrs. Potts hummed in agreement as she took his hand.

“I’ll be there tomorrow as soon as I can,” Pepper said.

Tony mustered up a smile. “I’ll survive a few hours without you. Don’t worry. Instead, you need to focus on your interview,” he said.

“And you need to focus on your eulogy,” she said.

He patted his backpack. “I have that right here,” he said. Pepper herself had watched him put the written speech in a folder, and that into his bag, earlier that day.

“You’ll do well,” she said.

“So will you,” Tony responded. “We can do this. I’m used to paparazzi and public speeches. I may not like it, but I excel, thanks to dear old dad.” He then made that face Pepper had grown to associate with his father, the one of a wry grin devoid of all humor. “You were valedictorian. You work full-time as a waitress and yet you still currently have a 3.98 GPA. You can impress anyone when you start to list off all of your achievements. You’ve got this. We’ve both got this,” he said, running his hands down Pepper’s arms as she smiled. He then leaned over and kissed her, keeping it chaste seeing as they were in view of her parents. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I love you,” she said, squeezing his hand.

“I love you too,” he said, squeezing back. With that, he turned and got in his car to start the drive to the airport from which he would take his short flight to Manhattan, where his parents were being buried.

-CTS-

“Ticket?” asked the worker. Tony silently handed it over. “Thank you, have a nice flight-” It was obvious that at that moment the man had recognized Tony. “Mr. Stark,” he began in a much graver tone, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” Tony said, nodding in acknowledgement before he continued along the path to his plane.

-CTS-

“Tony Stark?” the person sitting across from him on the plane asked.

Tony sighed before turning to face the woman. He was lucky this was a short flight. He didn’t care to be bombarded with questions about how he was faring.

To his surprise, the woman was instead addressing the brunette woman sitting directing in front of the dirty blonde. The brunette was holding a newspaper which featured the title “Orphaned Stark Heir to Attend Tomorrow’s Funeral.” Underneath was a photo of Tony from Christmas last year. Luckily, that had been taken immediately after he had received a haircut, so he looked much different from the photo.

“Yes. Poor boy,” remarked the brunette. “Losing his parents in one go like that must be hard.”

“And he’s so young,” said the middle-aged blonde sympathetically. “I know it was tough for me to lose Mom last year. I can’t imagine what he’s going through.”

“Just barely an adult and he’s already graduated from college, and is now attending his parents’ funeral. He’s had to grow up fast,” said the brunette. “I just hope he has a friend or two he can count on.”

“I agree,” said the blonde.

Tony turned his attention to the window as the flight attendant began to demonstrate safety procedures.

-CTS-

Tony made it through the flight without being recognized, but as he exited his plane he dreaded the moment he would have to walk past the inevitable paparazzi at LaGuardia Airport. However, he forced himself not to drag his feet. Instead, he walked with his head held high.

Eventually, he came to the area where friends and family of the passengers were waiting. Tony looked around for his driver. He eyes halted on a balding, grey-haired man wearing a worn suit who was holding no sign, unlike the many others who surrounded him. Tony smiled slightly and made his way over to the man. “Jarvis,” he greeted.

“Mr. Stark,” the butler replied. “It’s good to see you, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“Same here,” Tony said. They made their way to the front of the airport. Tony cringed internally when he noticed the mass of media waiting outside the doors.

“Ready, sir?” Jarvis inquired, noticing his employer’s barely perceptible discomfort.

Tony straightened his shoulders. “Ready,” he replied.

Together they exited the airport and walked imperially through the crowd, letting the commotion merely wash over them as they focused on their destination. Dozens of pictures were taken and questions were shouted, yet the two ignored all of it.

 _All in a day’s work_ , Tony thought grimly. _And still the hardest part has yet to come_.


	14. Chapter 14

“We have come today here to celebrate the lives of Howard Anthony Walter Stark and Maria Collins Stark née Carbonell who were tragically killed three days ago in a car accident. Though they were young, they had achieved much in their time here on Earth. Mr. Stark dedicated his life to Stark Industries, which under his guidance grew from a small business to a highly successful company recognized worldwide. Mrs. Stark, in turn, donated her time to various charities, always helping the less fortunate.

“While they were most known for what I just mentioned, there was much more to them. They had been a son and a daughter. A husband and wife. A father and a mother. They are survived, today, by their son Anthony.”

Tony could feel the weight of many peoples’ glances. He was seated at the front of the congregation at the outdoors funeral, right next to Obadiah Stane. Both of them wore impeccable black suits and had solemn expressions on their faces.  Behind them sat friends of the Starks, business acquaintances, and at the far back stood the reporters.

“The Starks stood for peace. For justice. They were proud American citizens. They also donated a lot of their time and resources to charity, to the military. They were model citizens, and together they were a happy family.” Tony swallowed hard, trying to force down the lump in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“We come here today not to mourn them, but to celebrate their lives. Their lives were so full of compassion, hard work, and fervor to make the world a better place. We honor their memories, today.”

Tony had never felt as much as an outsider as he did now. These people they were talking about weren’t his parents. His parents had never hugged him, never inspired him to make the world better. If anything, he had learned how lonely and indifferent the world could be. It wasn’t until he had met Rhodey, and then later Pepper, that he had had any idea how valuable life and love truly were.

“Mr. Obadiah Stane would now like to say a few words,” the funeral officiant said.

Stane slowly rose and gravely took his place at the front. Clearing his throat, he said, “Howard Stark and I were business partners for more than eight years. In that time, I came to know him quite well. He was a very considerate, intelligent man. He kept the interests of others always in front of his own. He also had a very brilliant, active mind. I remember times when he would jump from project to project, always looking for the next best thing. He also never settled on things being less than perfect. He worked tirelessly until he made the invention perform perfectly, no matter if it was a rocket, a reactor, or even a microwave oven. He was always so full of energy. So full of life. It’s hard to imagine a world without him. Without his guiding hand at Stark Industries. Without his spirit. Without his determination. He was more than my business partner for he was also my friend. I am very honored to have known him.”

Obadiah remained for a moment longer, his head bowed, before he solemnly took his seat. 

Returning briefly to the front, the officiator said, “Mr. Anthony Stark, son of Mr. and Mrs. Stark will now give his eulogy.”

Swallowing, Tony stood and walked to the front of the congregation. Tony began, “Though the Stark family wasn’t religious, they did believe in goodness. In the power of helping others. In the power of doing good in the world. My father devoted his life to peace. To making the world a place where generations to come could live and prosper. My mother also devoted her time to various charities. She planned charity events, organized them, and raised so much for those who needed it.” Here, Tony paused and looked at the people assembled before him. At the many people he recognized from events his parents had thrown. At the many others who may have attended today simply so they could claim they had been at the Starks’ funeral. At the paparazzi in the very back, taking picture after picture and countless videos.

Tony blinked. Behind even the paparazzi was a face he recognized. _Pepper._ She had made it, after all. She gave him a small smile as their eyes met. Blue looked into brown as brown looked into blue. Tony remembered what he had told her on their first date, that the eyes were the window to the soul. At this moment, as clearly as if it were written on his face, he could see her love for him. He could see how proud she was, and how she wished she could be where he was, instead. He could see her eternal compassion burning brightly even in these dark times.

This gave him the courage to continue.  “They weren’t perfect, but they were my parents. I have been away so much these past four years. I wish I had spent more time with them. I wish I had gotten to know them better. But that moment has passed. All I can do is honor their memories as best as I can. I can listen to tales from their friends to learn more about them. To know them better even if they are no longer a part of this world.

“In turn, I pledge to uphold their same beliefs and wishes. I can continue to make Stark Industries dedicated to the idea of peace worldwide. I can carry out their mission. I will make them proud to have called me their son,” he ended, his voice full of the same fire as Pepper’s eyes.

The rest of the service passed in a blur. More things were said and the caskets were buried, but Tony took little notice of it all. Eventually, only Pepper and he remained long after everyone else had left. It was at this point Tony allowed his defenses to crumble. Pulling Pepper to him, Tony buried his face in her coat.

They stood like that, arms firmly encasing each other, for a long time. Tony would occasionally sniffle and Pepper would soothingly reply “Let it out. It’s okay. It’s okay to mourn.”


	15. Chapter 15

The couple had retreated to Tony’s hotel room immediately after leaving the cemetery, neither of them in the mood to deal with anyone other than each other. They lay on the bed cuddled together, looking much as they had the previous day in Pepper’s bedroom.

“My parents dying left a hole inside me. They were okay people, but there’s never going to be another chance for us. There’s no way now we can ever have a better relationship than what we had. A chance to change and become something more. That hole my parents left, however,” Tony said, shifting his gaze from the ceiling to Pepper as they lay on their backs side by side, “is nothing compared to the hole you would leave in me. Before when I told you I loved you, I meant every word of that. I never want to live without you in my life. I need you like I’ve never needed anyone before.”

Pepper could see the conflict in her boyfriend’s face. “Does that scare you?” she asked, brushing her fingers across his cheek.

He held her fingers to his face as he closed his eyes admitting, “Very much so.”

“Up until now you’ve never been scared to lose someone,” Pepper said. “You would dearly miss Jarvis or Rhodey, but you haven’t acknowledged you love them. Knowing you truly love someone puts them in a whole new category. You would do anything for them, and go to desperate extremes if they were going to leave you forever. If I had known my brother was going to be taken from me…” She swallowed hard. “I don’t know where I would have drawn the line in keeping him still alive. When the pain was still new I sometimes wondered about fairy tales. About the fountain of youth, deals with the devil, and all of that. Before his death I had thought the characters insane with all the measures they had gone through for their family or their ‘true love,’ but after his death their decisions didn’t seem quite so unreasonable. If those things had been possible, would I have traded my soul for his life? My firstborn?” She shook her head, looking into Tony’s eyes, almost appealing to him. “I still don’t know.”

“I still don’t know how to feel about my parents’ deaths,” Tony admitted in turn. “There is a part of me that wishes them alive. However, there is a small part that recognizes that I’ve realized a few things about myself these last few days. Without my parents’ deaths, that never would have happened. Is it bad if I wonder for one second if they do more good dead than alive?”

A defiant look came into Pepper’s eyes. “You’re not a bad person, Tony. You could never be. You never plotted your parents’ murder or otherwise wished ill will upon them. You’re human, just as we all are. Just as your parents were.”

“Just as your brother was.” At Tony’s words Pepper tucked her face into his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

“You never know how much you’ll miss something until it’s gone,” Pepper mumbled. “That was a quote from somewhere. I don’t remember where,” she said, stifling a yawn.

“It’s a good quote,” Tony said quietly.

“Very true,” Pepper said.

“The saying or what I said?” Tony asked, smiling a little.

“Both.”

It was not long after that they fell asleep on top of the covers, exhausted from the long day’s events. The sun set, shining its last breath of light on the unconscious pair through the room’s drapes.

-CTS-

 

Tony awoke feeling lonely. Disoriented, he didn’t realize at first why the bed felt so empty. After blinking a few times he remembered.

“Pepper?” Tony called, sitting up and glancing around the room. “Pepper?” he called again before he got up and knocked on the bathroom door. When there was no answer he opened the door slowly to… nothing. Tony’s mind kicked into overdrive as he forced himself not to panic.

 _He scared her off with all his talk of needing her. There was no other reason why she wasn’t there with him._ He felt the bed. Cold except for the faint warmth where he had lain. He rushed to the hotel room door and flung it open. “Pepper?” He glanced down the hallway before turning to look the other way. _Empty_.

Tony’s breathing picked up. _He was not panicking. He was not panicking. He was not-_

_Where was she?!_

He glanced down to see he was still in his suit from earlier. He and Pepper hadn’t changed since leaving the funeral, merely taking off their shoes before climbing onto the bed. Leaving the door open, Tony grabbed his shoes from the corner of the room and put them on, ready to run down to the lobby to search for Pepper.

“Tony?” a voice asked from behind him. He stiffened. “It’s 2 a.m. Where are you going?”

He spun around to see Pepper standing just inside their room’s doorway. She was dressed in sweats, her hair in a ponytail. Tony had never before been so glad to see her.

“Pepper!” he exclaimed, rushing toward her. He crushed her in a hug as he spun her around. “Where were you? I woke up and-”

Pepper clasped a hand to his mouth. “Calm down. It’s okay, Tony. I just went to call my parents,” she said quietly, wiggling out of his arms. She closed the door.

“You called your parents? Why didn’t you use the phone in the room?” he asked, a little suspicious.

Pepper picked up on his continued anxiety. She sighed before saying patiently, “I didn’t want to wake you. You looked like you could use the sleep.”

“Me? What about you? You had that interview in addition to dealing with me all day!”

“I know, but when I woke up I realized I had promised to call my parents, earlier. I wanted to get that done before they started to worry. I would have left a note if I had known if you were going to wake up.”

Tony smiled sheepishly. “It was cold,” he said.

Pepper smiled. “I’m sure it was. We never bothered to get under the covers.”

They smiled at each other for a moment before stepping into each other’s arms. “I missed you,” Tony said, kissing her forehead.

Pepper laughed. “I wasn’t gone that long.”

He pressed another kiss to her nose before resting his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. “I thought you had left me,” he said.

Pepper’s eyes widened. “I would never do that,” she said.

“You’re the first person I’ve ever kissed, my first girlfriend, the first person I admitted I love. It was a voice in the back of my mind that said ‘she’s too good to be true. She’s too good to be mine.’”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m never leaving. I promise.” The gap between their lips shortened even further, only a hair’s width between them now. Their breathing picked up. “I love you, Tony, and I’m not going anywhere,” she said, her lips brushing against his during every word.

They gave in to their emotions. Lips crashed onto each other. Eventually, somehow they ended up back on the bed and just after that that famous question was asked. “Are you sure?” Tony’s breath was heavy as they lay entangled.

“I’m sure,” Pepper responded. “Are you?” she asked, her hesitation as she questioned him just barely perceptible.

“Yes.”

At that final word clothes were carefully shed and the night continued on.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Pepper awoke to the low hum of people talking. After a few moments she realized that Tony was sitting on the mattress next to her watching the television.

“Little is known about what’s in store for Stark Industries. There have been no press releases since owner and CEO Howard Stark’s death just four days ago. However, during yesterday’s funeral Anthony Stark, son of Howard Stark and heir to Stark Industries, promised to uphold his family’s values in the company. We have experts with us this morning to tell us what this means. Gentlemen, what can you-?”

Tony changed the channel. “What is known about Tony Stark? In addition to facing both his parents’ deaths just days ago, the child prodigy has also just finished college. With two masters’ degrees and Stark Industries underneath his management, this young man is certainly the catch. Ladies, make sure to watch out for…”

With an irritated sigh, Tony turned the television off and laid down, seeming not to notice their current state of dress. He closed his eyes. “Why did you never treat me like a celebrity?” he said.

Pepper took some time to gather her thoughts before speaking. “When I was a child,” she said, “I was entranced by the movie stars. All those people who owned claim to the covers of magazines. However, as I grew older and I started putting myself in others’ shoes, I realized just how little privacy they had. All those sordid little details the public is dying to hear about simply makes those people who are stalked every inch of their life human. The paparazzi are callous for being stalkers. Everyone is human, and so we’re all equal no matter if you’re a millionaire or homeless, president of a company or a garbage truck driver. We all deserve respect.”

Tony smiled a little. “That’s really profound,” he said.

“It’s been in my head for years. I just never had the chance to tell others what I thought about it, before,” Pepper said, smiling back at him.

“I have a few of those thoughts, myself. Of course, most of them have been voiced aloud to you,” Tony said.

“Same,” Pepper said, turning to face him. She blushed, having briefly forgotten their state of undress.

Tony eyed her with a grin. “Looking good, Potts. Looking very good.”

“Shut up,” she said, inching the sheet further up her chest.

Tony put a soft hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. “Really, you are beautiful, Pepper.” He slid his hands up to hold her face. “You’re the most beautiful person I know, on both the outside and inside. Your physical beauty has nothing on your soul. And your heart,” he said, sliding his hand down to gently press against her thudding heart. Pepper was speechless, and she could feel tears forming. “I really do love you, you know,” Tony finished.

Pepper leaned over and softly kissed her boyfriend. He said nothing about the tears she pressed against his face. Eventually she said, “I’m the luckiest person in the world to have you here, in my arms. You’re incredible, and I really do love you, too.” Pepper’s smile was as bright as the sun.

“Thank you,” Tony said gruffly and wiped away a tear as it formed. “Now, what would you say to a repeat performance of last night,” he asked mischievously.

Pepper laughed. “Well, I’m not sure I remember what you’re talking about,” she teased. “It certainly wasn’t memorable or anything.”

“Minx,” Tony said, grinning. After a second his expression turned serious. “Really, though, was last night okay? It was the first time for both of us. Ever.”

Pepper smiled. “Tony, you know my stand. I wasn’t saving myself for marriage, just for when it felt right. And last night definitely felt right. We were both ready to take that step. And I don’t know about you,” she said, grinning, “but I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too. Now,” he said, switching tones, a glint in his eyes, “How about I show you memorable.” He rolled on top of her.

Pepper giggled.

-CTS-

“Pepper, phone,” Tony said, half asleep.

“Why do I have to get it,” she asked drowsily, her eyes half closed.

“You’re closer.”

She opened her eyes to stare at him incredulously. “It’s on your side of the bed,” she said.

“You’re half on top of me. Ergo, you’re closer,” he replied.

She rolled her eyes. “I question your logic,” she mumbled, but reached for the still ringing phone all the same. “Hello?” she answered. “Yeah, he’s right here.” She covered the phone with a hand. “Jarvis wants to talk to you,” she told her boyfriend.

Tony grumbled but accepted the call all the same. “Jarvis? … Yeah. When? … Can you be here in two hours? …Thanks.”

He hung up and turned to Pepper. “Jarvis said my dad’s lawyer wants to talk to us. Well, me,” he corrected. “I think it’s to read my parents’ will.” Pepper’s eyes widened. “Jarvis will pick us up in a couple hours.”

“So just enough time to get us looking presentable as well as have,” Pepper glanced at the clock, “a late lunch.”

“Are you sure we can’t throw something else in there?”

She was amused at Tony’s blatant hint. “No,” she said. “Room service will take half an hour to order, half an hour to eat, and we both take long showers. Not to mention getting dressed, drying hair, and generally looking good enough for the paparazzi if they spot us.” Just as Tony was about to interrupt she added. “And I do not want something that is over a second after it’s started.”

His face fell before brightening, almost comically, again. “What if we share the shower to save time?”

Pepper laughed, shaking her head. “No, Tony. But maybe tonight, if you behave,” she said. “Now, do you want bacon or sausage with brunch?”

“Do they still serve breakfast this late?” he asked.

“Only one way to find out,” she said, shrugging as she picked up the phone.

“Then bacon!” Tony exclaimed. “And chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup,” he said, grinning.

“I’m allergic to strawberry.”

“Then blueberry!” Tony said, quite excited.

“Anything else?” she asked, amused.

“Toast with grape jelly?” he looked at her hopefully.

“Sure,” she said, smiling. “After all, you’re the one paying for it.”

“When you’ve got the money, might as well use it,” he said shrugging.

“Just as long as you don’t buy a yacht.”

“Why would I need a yacht? Tony asked, affronted. “My dad already has one. _Had_ one,” he corrected himself.

Pepper chose not to remark on that little slip. She knew Tony would be doing many of those in the days to come. “How about you take your shower while I order breakfast?”

He grumbled, but Tony did as she asked. Pepper simply smiled at her boyfriend’s antics. Complain as he may, this was much better than him moping around or otherwise acting depressed.

-CTS-

"-Because someone didn't want to go apartment shopping with me," Tony said, glaring at Pepper.

"I had class! Besides, I told you I was not moving in. Therefore, it wouldn't have been my choice to make," Pepper said.

"But we both knew you'd be spending a lot of time there. Therefore, you should have given your input at the time," Tony pointed out.

"I had class!" Pepper repeated emphatically.

"So did I," Tony said.

"You didn't care if you skipped. You usually do. I did care, on the other hand," Pepper said.

"Some things are more important than school," Tony said.

"And that was not one of them, especially since we both were free at other times," Pepper said

"So you do admit you wanted to come with me," Tony said, wagging a finger at his girlfriend.

"If only to see what you would pick out," Pepper said.

"And to give your say-so," Tony added.

"I wasn't going to give my say-so," Pepper said.

"You always give your say-so," Tony countered.

"Why are we arguing?" Pepper asked, a little weary.

Tony held his chin in his hand as he pondered that. "I don't remember," he said.

"Ahem." Pepper and Tony jumped, having forgotten where they were. "If I may, I was saying that the will dictates that you may remain where you are, at the present moment. You will not take charge of Stark Industries until you turn 21. At that point, you may have to move to either the company’s location in California or the small secondary base in Long Island.”

The lawyer shuffled his papers before continuing. “Until you reach the age of 21, Mr. Obadiah Stane will be appointed interim CEO of Stark Industries. Over the next few years he is supposed to ‘show you the ropes,’ as the will states.

“You will also come into your full inheritance at 21. Until then, generous monthly allowances will be transferred to your bank account. Your parents’ houses and their various bank accounts, stocks, and safe deposit box contents are all included in your full inheritance. You may use the houses before reaching age 21, but they will not be in your name until then.

“Any questions?” the lawyer inquired, finally looking up from his papers.

“No,” Tony said, a little overwhelmed. Pepper squeezed his hand in support. “Thank you,” he added.


	17. Chapter 17

“Ginny, you never told us, how was Manhattan?” Mrs. Potts asked.

Pepper turned her thoughts to the events from a week ago. “It was okay,” she said. “I told you how I had arrived just in time for the funeral. I stood in the back behind the reporters. We didn’t know whether I’d make in time, or Tony might have reserved a seat for me. After the funeral we stayed at a nearby hotel and visited Tony’s family’s lawyer the next day. That night we flew back. We didn’t leave the hotel except for the lawyer visit. Tony didn’t want to be caught by the paparazzi, especially with me there with him.”

“I haven’t seen any pictures of you in the news or the tabloids, so it seems like it worked,” Pepper’s mom said. “How has Tony been since Manhattan?”

“He spent Christmas with us,” Pepper pointed out. “You saw him, then.”

“I know, but that was days ago. Besides, I know as well as you do that this has to be a tough time for him. Now, tell me, how is he?” Mrs. Potts said.

“I’ve been to his apartment a few times, and he seems like he’s holding up well. It really helped him to have me there with him in Manhattan as well as here right after he found out about the deaths,” Pepper said.

“Why hasn’t Tony been over, lately? Your father and I would love to see him again,” Mrs. Potts said.

“He was here at Christmas,” Pepper said unhelpfully.

Her mother gave her a look.

 Pepper sighed. “He thinks he’s imposing. He’s grateful that you let him stay over before the funeral, but he thinks that he would be unwanted if he spent more time over here,” she said.

Pepper’s mom was offended. “Tell that boy that he is welcome at any time. In fact, tell him we insist he joins us for dinner, tonight. He needs people looking after him; he’s only 18. I can’t even begin to imagine what you would be like if you lost your father and me.”

“He grew up differently than I did. He grew used to being on his own,” Pepper said.

“That he did, that poor boy,” Mrs. Potts said sympathetically. “Inviting him over is the least we can do.”

-CTS-

“It was good seeing you again, Tony,” Mrs. Potts said.

“Thank you inviting me,” Tony said.

“Think nothing of it. You’re welcome here, anytime, son. In fact, I insist you join us at least once a week. You could do with some nice, home-cooked meals. That is, if you are planning on staying in town,” Pepper’s father added, glancing between his daughter and her boyfriend.

Tony and Pepper exchanged a look. “I’m staying here, for the next few years,” he said. “I may have to move to California when I turn 21 and am put in charge of the company, but until I have to leave, I’m definitely staying here. I just paid for my apartment for the next year,” Tony said with a smile.

“Will you need to take care of your parents’ home?” Mrs. Potts asked.

“Homes,” Tony corrected, embarrassed. “We have one in California and one in New York. Actually, my family’s butler Jarvis said he’ll remain at the California home and essentially take care of the house over the next few years.”

Mr. and Mrs. Potts exchanged a look.

“I won’t pretend to know anything about owning butlers, but it seems you have the situation under control,” Mr. Potts said. “Just know that if you ever need help with anything, Pepper’s mother are here for you and will be more than happy to help.”

“Thank you,” Tony repeated, sincere.

“Don’t mention it,” Mrs. Potts said. “I’m only doing what I would hope others would do for Ginny if something should happen to us.”

“Well, thank you all the same,” Tony said. “Would you like help washing the dishes?”

“Oh, no. You and Ginny can just go relax in the living room,” Pepper’s mom said. “We’ll take care of dishes. Oh,” she added, turning back to him, “will you be joining up for New Year’s Eve in a few days?”

Tony looked unsure. “I don’t know…” he said.

“You should join us, Tony,” Pepper said. “We can also invite Rhodey.”

“It would be good to see James again,” Mr. Potts said. The two of them had bonded previously over their shared interest in the military.

“I agree,” Mrs. Potts said.

Tony caved. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll come, and I’ll invite Rhodey, too.”

“Good,” Mrs. Potts said. “Now, like I said, you two just relax. You’re only young once.”

Pepper and Tony followed her parents’ instructions and left the dining room. They sat on the couch. Pepper scooted next to Tony until he put his arms around her.

They were silent for a few minutes before Pepper asked, “Why don’t you ever initiate hugs?”

Tony raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘Huh?’

“You never hug me. You initiate kisses, but never any hugs,” Pepper explained.

“Really?” Tony scanned his memory. He blushed. “I think you’re right,” he said.

“Why?” Pepper simply asked, a little confused.

Tony looked a little sheepish. “That could be because you’re the first person who’s ever hugged me.”

“What?! No one else has ever...?” she asked.

“Nope,” Tony replied. “If you remember, my family wasn’t big on the whole ‘family’ thing, the first time I went to school was college, and guys don’t tend to hug each other even if they are friends. That’s just something girls do,” Tony said.

Pepper rested her head on his shoulder and pulled him closer.

“Wait, I was wrong,” Tony said, realizing something. “My parents did hug me. However, it was only in front of the paparazzi’s cameras whenever we did photo ops when I was younger.”

Her heart broke at this point. She held Tony even tighter, refusing to let him go for a long while. Her boyfriend may not have had the best childhood, but Pepper could definitely help him have a great life, now. She vowed to often remind Tony that he was loved, and deserved to be loved.


	18. Chapter 18

“Tony, come to mass with us.”

It was just over a week after New Year’s. Just as he’d promised, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey had joined the Potts and few of the family’s friends for the holidays. They had all had fun, but life had returned back to normal soon afterward. Rhodey was busy with the Air Force, and Pepper’s parents with their jobs once again. Pepper still continued to pick up shifts at the diner when she was needed, but not at the extent she had been working the last few years. She was due back at school in just over a week, and so she and Tony were currently making sure to make the most of their free time. Presently, they were hanging out at Tony’s apartment.

 Tony stared at Pepper. “What?” he asked.

“Come to church with me and my family,” she said.

He blinked. “I don’t believe in God.”

“I know you don’t. But even if you don’t believe in God, you can get a good feeling just from being there.”

Tony looked skeptical. “I’m not a church person,” he said.

“Anyone can go to church. You don’t have to be religious at all.” Pepper paused before continuing with a softer tone. “In fact, most of the times whenever someone says ‘God’ I replace it inside my head with the word ‘love.’ I’m not really into the whole God thing. About worshiping some almighty being who supposedly exists only as a spirit. But love, I like the idea of love. Without love, we’re essentially nothing. I’ve also heard people say God is love, so really I believe in the same thing as everyone else there. I just like to phrase it differently.”

Tony grasped her hand as his eyes softened. “Okay, I’ll give it a try. But I’m only promising once,” he said, gazing into her eyes.

-CTS-

Tony stared at all the paintings, stained glass, and statues in the church. He knew what churches generally were supposed to look like, but he had never actually been inside one before. Before the mass, Pepper would lean over every so often to explain what everything was. Her whispers soothed Tony’s uncomfortable form, but not all the way. After a few minutes of this, the ceremony started.

Tony, while not much of a singer himself, could appreciate the choir’s voices. Then, as others in the congregation all around him lent their voices too to the song he relaxed a little and enjoyed just listening to the music. Gradually, as the mass went on Tony sat back and simply appreciated the music and preaching. He didn’t even mind it too much when everyone, including him, knelt.

However, after standing back up at one point the priest announced, “Let us now pray with the words Jesus taught us.”

As the priest spoke, though, Tony became confused as everyone shuffled about. “Take my hand,” Pepper whispered, holding it out to him. He went along with Pepper’s motions and also grasped the hand of the man sitting on the other side of him.

Then, together everyone began to recite, “Our Father…”

Tony, who didn’t know the prayer, remained silent. It surprised him, however, when after every line Pepper would whisper an explanation. “Who lives in heaven,” she breathed in his ear, “and is holy, love will come, and be shared on Earth, just like it is in heaven, give us everything we need to succeed every day, and forgive us when we do bad things, just as we’ll forgive those who hurt us, and guide us to do good and not evil in the world.”

Shivers crept down Tony’s spine as he witnessed this display of community. Everyone held hands with their neighbor, even stretching across the isles to be interconnected. The entire parish was physically one being, and sounded as one, too, as they recited their heartfelt wishes in the prayer. This display didn’t change Tony’s belief about whether or not God existed, but it opened his eyes and heart to the amazing feeling of kinship he felt to everyone gathered in that one, gigantic room. ‘This must be kinda like what the Grinch felt,’ Tony thought with a silent, amazed laugh.

He was also shocked as the ceremony continued as if nothing special had just happened. Once he could wrap his mind about what had gone on just moments before, Tony refocused on the priest’s words. This time, however, Tony replaced “God” with “love,” just as Pepper had admitted to doing. With this small change, everything in the mass began to make a little more sense.

When the end finally came, Tony blinked a few times as if awakening from a dark movie theater to the bright outside world. As they processed outside along with the rest of the congregation, he grabbed Pepper’s hand and simply held it, already missing that feeling of kinship from before.

Pepper smiled at Tony. “What do you think?” she asked.

“I still don’t believe in God, but I do believe in love,” he admitted.

She squeezed his hand. “I’m glad,” she said.

“Thank you for giving this a chance, Tony,” Pepper’s dad said as he faced the young man in question and grasped his shoulder.

“Thank you, sir, for allowing me to come with your family today. I doubt I’ll ever forget this experience,” Tony said.

“You can come next week, if you’d like,” Mrs. Potts chimed in.

“I’ll think about it,” Tony replied, his voice earnest. “I really will.”

-CTS-

Rhodey gave Tony an odd look. “Let me get this straight. You went to mass.”

“Yep,” Tony replied.

“At a church?” Rhodey asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Yep,” Tony said.

The black man looked at his billionaire heir friend incredulously. “You don’t do God,” he stated bluntly.

“Yep,” Tony said.

“Would you stop staying that?”

Tony smirked and said, “No.”

Rhodey sighed, irritated. “Would you give me a straight answer, here?” he said. “I know you. Even though you’ve been going through a tough time, I know you don’t go to church and actually enjoy yourself. It’s not you.”

Tony grinned. “Like you said, I don’t do God. However, I am very partial to this whole ‘love’ thing.”

“Pepper has got you whipped, man,” the African-American said.

“Probably, yeah. But at least I’m in a relationship with a woman I love,” Tony said, poking fun at his friend’s own lack of a girlfriend.

“Shut up,” Rhodey said. He rolled his eyes, but secretly he was glad to see his best friend so happy.

 


	19. Chapter 19

"Pepper, have you seen my mini particle accelerator?" Tony asked.

"No. I still don't understand how you can find anything in here," Pepper said as she looked about the messy apartment.

"I know where things are. Maybe," Tony added, a puzzled expression appearing briefly on his face.

"How did you manage before?" Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony looked at Pepper seriously. "Rhodey."

She held a hand to her forehead. "He cleaned up after you?" She asked deadpan.

"Only because he wanted to see the floor. I put my tools away," Tony said defensively before shrugging. "Most of them, anyway. I figure that as long as I have to keep the workshop mostly clean, everything else doesn't matter as much."

"Then why do you leave trash in your workshop?" she asked, gesturing to the large room adjoining the living room.

"It's just trash from food, it's nothing that can kill you."

"Can you say the same about the mold in your fridge?" Pepper muttered and Tony chose to ignore her.

"Besides," Tony continued, "Dummy and Butterfingers take care of it. They like feeling wanted."

"That soda can has sat on your desk for a week," Pepper said, gesturing.

"They do things on their own time," said Tony, shrugging.

Pepper did her best not to roll her eyes. “Be glad I’m never going to show my parents your apartment. If they get a look at this mess,” she gestured to the dirty clothes and empty food containers on the floor, “they’re going to insist you move in with us. You’ve only been here a couple months, after all, and they’ll think you’re not doing well on your own.”

“I can convince them you should move in,” Tony said. “You’re over here practically every day, anyway. Well, except for this past week.” He scowled. “I really hate midterms, especially when you’re the one taking them.”

 He gestured around. “That’s how all this happened. I usually try to pick up a little when I know you’re coming.”

Pepper gave a small smile. “Maybe when I start at Harvard. Well, if I get in, that is. I’d like my mom and dad to get used to the idea, first,” she said, and carried her backpack into the kitchen where there would hopefully be enough clean table space to set up her books.

Shocked into silence, Tony stood there. “Wait,” he said, “did you just say…?”

Pepper appeared in the doorway, backpack-less. She smirked at his expression. “That I might move in with you, yeah. I need to see how my parents feel about it.”

Tony grinned widely. “Pinch me, I must be dreaming. Pepper Potts has finally agreed to move in.”

Pepper laughed at him. “We’ve been dating for a year, and I’ve already slept over here a half dozen times the past few months. It’s not that much of a surprise.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

She pretended to glance down at a non-existent watch on her wrist. “Not in the past… day. So, you better tell me again,” she said, walking toward him.

Tony pulled her into a long kiss. When they came up for air, resting their foreheads on each other he stated, “Like I said, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Pepper replied.

“We should celebrate,” he said.

“My promise to talk to my parents about moving in?” Pepper asked, laughing.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t referring to something else. Actually, we could also celebrate the end of your midterms,” he said with a playful glint in his eyes.

She grinned. “Sometimes I think my exams are harder on you than they are for me,” she said. “Poor Tony, not seeing his girlfriend because she had to actually study. All because she needs good grades for Harvard, the school _he_ suggested she apply for.”

His eyebrows drew together. “Are you speaking in third person? Because that’s just weird. It’s okay if you’re talking to a baby, or sometimes even a pet, but not with a human being.”

“Did you just imply a baby isn’t human?”

Tony thought back. “…no,” he said.

“You’re a really bad liar.”

“I may be,” he accepted, “but we should still do something tonight. It seems like forever since we’ve gotten dressed up. I got it! How about dinner and dancing?”

Pepper thought it over. “Where are you thinking?”

“That Italian restaurant we went to that one time.”

“Very specific,” Pepper complimented sarcastically.

“You said you like their breadsticks,” Tony said, attempting to describe the place.

“Oh, that one. We haven’t been there in forever,” she said.

“That’s not my fault. You’ve always had too much homework to ‘even think about going out,’” he said, quoting something she had said months ago.

“Complain to my teachers, not me. I have to do my homework and study if I actually want to graduate from college.”

“I never had to spend that much time on school,” Tony said, pouting.

“You’re a genius, you never had to spend too much time on anything,” she said.

“That’s not true, I spent a year building You,” he said.

“You were only thirteen when you built that robot, and you did that all by yourself.”

“True,” he said. “Now, how about that date tonight?”

“Let me get a couple hours of homework in first,” she said. “Then you can pick me up at seven at my house.” Pepper left his arms for the kitchen, where she picked up her backpack and then headed for the front door.

“Wait, where are you going?” he asked.

“Home. I’ll have more time to get ready if I do my homework there.”

“But-” Tony protested.

“You want me to look pretty, right?”

“Is that a trick question?” Tony asked. She narrowed her eyes. “Wait,” Tony said, holding up his hands defensively. “I just meant that you look beautiful all the time.”

Pepper’s expression softened. “Thank you, Tony. Now, I’m headed home. I’ll see you in a few hours,” she promised as she exited the apartment.

“Yikes,” Tony muttered to himself, “she definitely has mood swings. It must be her time of the month.”

“I heard that,” Pepper called through the door.

“Of course you did,” Tony said, rolling his eyes but smiling. “I can never get things by you.”

-CTS-

“Wow,” Tony’s jaw dropped at Pepper’s ensemble. She was wearing a black halter top dress and heels. Very high heels. “You look… great. More than great,” he said.

“Tony Stark, speechless? This must be a first,” she playfully.

“I’ve been speechless before,” he claimed.

“Oh yeah? When?”

“When you told me you loved me for the first time. And when Störmer and Tsui discovered the Fractional quantum Hall effect,” he added.

“I was going to say that was really sweet, but then you had to ruin it.”

“It wouldn’t be me otherwise,” Tony said.

“Is it sad that I find that true?” Pepper asked wryly.

“No, just honest. Besides, I make up for it in other ways,” he said, giving his girlfriend a look.

“Like what,” she said, taking a step toward him.

“Whoa, you’re taller than me,” Tony suddenly remarked.

She glanced down. “Yeah, I guess I am. Do you like that?”

“I really like that. I mean, it’s not like you’re some helpless female I need to be shorter than me. You definitely carry your weight. You’re bossy. And smart,” Tony said.

“Thanks,” she said, eying him.

“You know, I can’t tell if that was sarcastic or not,” Tony said, eying Pepper.

She rolled her eyes. “Let’s go,” she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to his car.

-CTS-

Tony held Pepper wrapped in his arms as they slow danced.

“This is nice,” Tony said, grinning as he stared into her eyes.

“I agree,” Pepper said.

“I don’t even have to crane my neck to look into your beautiful eyes.”

Pepper snorted. “While that is true, I was thinking more along the lines of being able to hold my elegantly dressed boyfriend in my arms.”

“That too. I must say, Pepper, you need to wear dresses more often. And these _heels_.”

“You’re only acting like this because this is the first time you’ve seen me in heels taller than an inch or two,” she attempted to explain.

He leaned forward to nuzzle her ear. “That, and I’m holding my elegantly dressed girlfriend in my arms,” he murmured.

“Hey, that’s my line,” she mumbled.

“So?” Tony asked, gifting her neck with small kisses.

“So you stole it,” she said, a little breathlessly as he proceeded to nip at her. “And stop that.”

“It sounds like you’re enjoying it,” he said.

“Enjoying it, definitely. However, let’s save this for home,” Pepper said.

“You really want me to stop?” Tony asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I want to do this at your place where we can do much more,” she said, raking her eyes over him.

He smiled into her shoulder, bare except for the small band of her dress strap and said, “Good idea, Potts. I can see why Harvard wants you.”

“Haven’t been accepted yet,” she half-heartedly protested.

“Any day now,” he said. “And why are we still here?” he impatiently asked before he eagerly began dragging her toward the door.

“Tony, our coats,” she protested, a small smile on her lips.

He switched directions. They gathered their coats and headed for the car, ready to begin the last part of their date.


	20. Chapter 20

“Mom, Dad, there’s something I want to talk to you about. And ask you,” Pepper said, approaching her parents while they sat on the couch, watching TV.

“I assume Tony isn’t involved in this conversion since he’s not here,” Mr. Potts said.

“You spend almost every day with him. It is a little surprising that’s he’s not here,” Pepper’s mom agreed.

“That’s right. Barely a day goes by in which either he’s not here or you’re over there. I’m starting to think we should start renting out your room, it would get more use then,” Mr. Potts joked.

Pepper was too nervous to crack a smile. Instead she said, “Tony and I talked about something, and I wanted to talk to you myself about it. Alone.”

Mr. and Mrs. Potts became more serious and exchanged looks. “Are you pregnant?” Mrs. Potts finally asked.

Pepper stared at her parents as she spluttered in shock. “What- Why- No, what-”

“Apparently not,” Pepper’s mom commented mildly, looking a little amused. “Has he asked you to marry him then?”

Pepper’s eyes widened even further as she opened and closed her mouth, speechless. Finally she managed to ask, “Has he said anything?”

“No, but I can see that look in his eyes. He loves you, Ginny, and is planning on never letting you go,” Mrs. Potts said.

“Even if that’s true, we’re nowhere near that stage in our relationship,” Pepper protested.

“If he asked you right now, would you say yes?” Pepper’s mother asked.

Pepper swallowed. “Can we talk about this later, and instead focus on the original subject?”

“I think we should, before your mother gives you a heart attack,” Pepper’s dad said, smiling a little. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Moving in with Tony,” Pepper said.

“Oh, I see,” Mrs. Potts said, exchanging a look with her husband.

Pepper became anxious at that ambiguous answer. “Isn’t that a better subject than what we were just discussing?” Pepper asked, trying to stop herself from fidgeting where she stood.

“That depends on your perspective,” Mrs. Potts said.  

“And your perspective?” Pepper asked edgily, trying to conceal her nerves.

“It’s no worse,” Pepper’s mom said.

“And…?” Pepper asked.

“And what?” her mother asked.

“What do you think about it?” Pepper asked.

“I think that as long as you don’t need to rush, you should take your time with each part of growing up. You still live at home. I think it would be highly beneficial if you try living on your own first before you move in with your boyfriend,” Mrs. Potts said.

“I know you and Tony have your disagreements, every couple does. You’ll be thankful to have a place to where you can retreat,” Pepper’s dad added.

“But I would have this place,” Pepper said. “Right?” she asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

“Yes,” her mother conceded. “But you’ve also never lived on your own. I don’t want you to have to deal with living on your own as well as living with your boyfriend. That’s a lot of changes you’d have to go through at the same time.”

“Not to mention, starting at a new college,” Pepper’s father added.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Have you gotten your acceptance letter yet?” Mrs. Potts inquired.

“No. Wait, has it come?” Pepper said.

“No, not to my knowledge, but they would be fools not to accept you,” Pepper’s mom said.

“Thanks, but just remember that there are thousands of other students even more talented than I am. I’m definitely no guarantee,” Pepper said.

“Isn’t Tony bribing them?” Mr. Potts said, smiling.

“Dad,” Pepper said, “don’t even joke about that. Tony promised that if I get accepted I would get in on my own merit, and only that.”

“Well, we’ll see. When do the letters go out?” Mr. Potts said.

“Any day now,” Pepper said, fighting the urge to nervously bite her lip.

“Make sure to tell us what it says when it does come,” Mrs. Potts said.

“I doubt I could hide if from you. Either I’ll freak out when I get accepted, or I’ll mope around when they reject me,” Pepper said.

“Wait,” Pepper said in realization. “Did you just change the subject on purpose?”

“No,” Mrs. Potts said, stifling a small smile at her daughter’s suspicion.

Pepper gave her a look.

Mrs. Potts held her hands up in defense and said, “I promise I didn’t do it on purpose. I was genuinely curious about the letter.”

Mr. Potts gave his wife a good-humored look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I definitely supported the subject change.”

“Dad!” Pepper cried out, her lips twinging in amusement.

“What? Can you blame me?” he asked, holding his hands out. “I don’t like talking about my favorite daughter moving out, and moving in with her boyfriend. I don’t think any father does.”

Pepper’s heart melted. “I wouldn’t be going far, Dad. Besides, like you said, I’m rarely around anyway. I have school, and then I spend a lot of time with Tony,” she said.

“So you’re saying that we really should start renting out your room,” Pepper’s dad stated, trying to add humor to the heart-wrenching conversation.

“Maybe not quite yet,” Pepper said, trying to smile at her father’s joke, “but you know it has come to the time when I need to move out. See how to live on my own.”

“Even though we understand, we’re still sad about losing our daughter. We know you’re not going anywhere,” Mrs. Potts continued, forestalling Pepper’s comments, “but you would still be moving out. We wouldn’t necessarily see you every day.”

“I promise I’ll visit,” Pepper said.

Mrs. Potts smiled. “We know you will, sweetie,” she said.

“I’m still apprehensive about you moving in with Tony,” Mr. Potts interjected. “I know he’s a great man, and I trust him. However, if you move straight in with him, you’ll never know what it’ll be like to live on your own. You’d have to immediately accommodate Tony’s habits in addition to any new you’ll experience with being away from us.”

“Even if I got an apartment by myself, Tony would probably be over most days, or I’d be over at his place,” Pepper said. She continued, “I’d simply be paying for an apartment that would essentially be shared by the both of us anyway. It would make much more sense to just take the step and move in with Tony. We both want it, and it’s not like he’s lacking the space. And like I said, if we have a fight I can always come back here for a while.”

Pepper’s speech seemed to convince her parents. While they still had reservations, they were more open to the idea of their daughter moving in with her boyfriend.

“When would you move out?” Mrs. Potts asked.

“Not now, obviously,” Pepper said. “I just had midterms, and I’ll need to start preparing for finals in over a month. I don’t need any other stress on top of what I already have. I think I’ll plan on moving out this summer when I should have a little more free time. So, any time after graduation.”

 

 

-CTS-

“Rhodey, I need your help.”

 James Rhodes snorted. “Since when do you need my help?” he said.

Tony gave his friend a look. “Since today.”

“What do you need me to do? It better not be anything life-threatening.”

“It’s nothing dangerous.”

“Are you sure about that?” Rhodey asked skeptically.

“Look,” Tony said, exasperated, “I just need your help.”

“With what?” Rhodey asked, equally exasperated.

Tony sighed before pulling his friend close and whispering something in his ear.

Rhodey took a step back and stared at the genius, evaluating him. After a moment he asked, “You’re sure about this?”

“Absolutely,” Tony said.

“When are we going?” the African-American asked.

“Does now work for you?”


	21. Chapter 21

“Hi, how are you today?”

“Good. How are you?” Tony responded smoothly.

“I’m doing very well today, thank you for asking,” the saleswoman replied as Tony and Rhodey strolled up to the display cases. “Are you looking for anything specific?” she asked as they glanced over the jewelry.

“An engagement ring for my girlfriend,” Tony said.

The saleswoman smiled and said, “How sweet. Do you have anything in mind?”

“Pepper is…” Tony sighed. “I don’t know how to describe her. She’s… beautiful. She’s a ginger, but closer to strawberry blonde than a flaming red-head. She’s absolutely gorgeous. And she fits some red-head stereotypes. She never takes ‘no’ for an answer. And if something needs doing, she’ll often do it herself. She’s bit of a control freak at times,” he admitted, grinning, “but I love her for it. Without her, I’d get nothing done. Well, I would, but it would take a few more years and irritate a lot of people. Well, more than I already do.  She always knows the right thing to do. She’s just that perfect, straight A student who everyone loves, and I just need to find her the perfect engagement ring.”

While Tony had been explaining all of this, the salesperson had weathered it all well. She was used to enamored people speaking endlessly about their significant others and the “perfect gifts” they needed to find, so this was not out of the ordinary for her. “Well, first things first, how much are you looking to spend?”

“Money isn’t an issue,” Tony said, “trust me. I just want to get the ring that’s perfect for her, the cost doesn’t matter. Well,” he said, “I don’t want to get her the cheapest thing out there, even if it looks amazing. Which it won’t, because you can always tell when the diamond’s fake. Well, I can tell, but I can’t claim the same for every idiot in the world.” Rhodey cleared his throat.  “Anyway, back on topic. I want to get her something real that will let her know that I love her and will let everyone else know that she’s truly my wife. I don’t want people to think I hired some cheap slut for the night.” 

“Okay. Now, do want this to be a traditional ring with only diamonds, diamonds with other gems, or simply no diamonds at all?” the woman asked.

“Diamonds, definitely. It’s an engagement ring, not a class ring. Also, I want just diamonds, nothing else. Pepper doesn’t like anything extravagant or flashy, and that includes multicolored rings that won’t match her outfit, or something crazy like that.” Tony shook his head in disbelief. “She always insists everything has to match perfectly. I’ve never even seen her wear sweat pants to school. I mean, she goes to community college. At least a quarter of the people do it.”

“She just wants to make a good impression on the teachers,” Rhodey said.

“She doesn’t really need to do that. I mean, it’s community college!”

“Not all of us are geniuses, you know. We don’t just our jobs handed to us on a silver platter,” Rhodey responded.

Before Tony could retaliate, the saleswoman made her presence known. “Ahem,” she cleared her throat and Tony and Rhodey both turned to her. “Sir, I have a few rings I think you’d like to take a look at,” the woman said, gesturing toward the items.

That set the tone for the rest of the afternoon. Tony looked at countless rings and Rhodey would give his opinion every so often. Most of the time the rings would receive a “It’s just not Pepper.” A few, however, received a pondering expression and a “Maybe. It’s a possibility.”

 In the end, after an hour of searching, Tony found the right one. “That’s it,” he said, staring at the latest ring he had been shown, “that’s the one. That’s Pepper’s ring.”

After they settled the details about the purchase the saleswoman asked, “Would you like anything engraved on the inside?”

Tony’s face lit up. Leaning over, he whispered something in the woman’s ear.

Rhodey frowned. “What? Is your best friend not allowed to hear these things?” he asked as his best friend and the saleswoman exchanged another quick whisper. Just as Rhodey was about to say something else Tony took a step back from the woman.

She nodded and said, “I’ll have that done right away. Your soon-to-be fiancée is a lucky woman.”

Tony smiled. “I like to think I’m the lucky one.”

-CTS-

“What was that about?” Rhodey asked after they exited the jewelry store.

Tony shrugged. “I want Pepper’s ring engraved,” he said.

“And that’s such a big deal that you don’t want me to know what it says?”

“I want Pepper to be the first one to know. Even if you don’t tell her about it, it still feels wrong to let you know what it says. It’s something personal that’s only for Pepper. If she wants to share, that’s fine. However, in the meantime I’d like to keep this one thing private,” Tony said.

Rhodey nodded, seeing his best friend’s logic. “Okay. I understand,” he accepted before changing tones. “You know, Tony, you’re not that bad a guy.”

“I’d like to think so.” Tony smirked a little before growing more serious. “I can only hope she feels the same way,” he said.

“Don’t worry,” Rhodey said, giving his friend’s shoulder a squeeze. “She does. She loves you and even wants to move in with you. She’s definitely not going to bail on you anytime soon.”

“Now,” Rhodey said, glancing sideways at Tony, “When do you plan on asking her?”

“When the time’s right,” Tony simply replied.

-CTS-

As Mrs. Potts sorted through the mail, her eyes widened. “Ginny,” she called, “You have a letter.”

“I’ll get in a moment, thanks,” Pepper called back.

“Ginny, you’ll definitely want to open this right away,” her mother replied.

“Is it a bill?”

“No,” Mrs. Potts, said, “it’s from Harvard.”

There was stunned silence for a few moments before Pepper came barreling in the living room. “It’s here? The letter’s here?”

“Unless you know a different Harvard, the letter’s right here.”

Pepper snatched it from her mom’s hand. “It’s really here,” she said. She bit her lip. “What do you think it says?”

“We won’t know until you open it.”

“I can’t do it,” Pepper cried out. “I’m too nervous.”

Mrs. Potts put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “No matter what it says, just know that we’re proud of you.”

As Pepper jittered with anticipation, anxiety, and nervousness, Mrs. Potts called her husband into the room. “What?” he asked before glimpsing their daughter. His eyes widened in understanding.

“Why don’t we all sit down,” Pepper’s dad said, “and then you can open that.” He helped Pepper to the couch. His daughter was not a weak girl, but he feared that in her state she might faint at the letter’s response, whether it was from relief and gladness or from disappointment. Either way, the results would be shocking.

Pepper seated herself on the sofa between her parents. The three of them internally trembled with anticipation as Pepper slowly opened the envelope. “’Congratulations,’” she read. “’We want to welcome you as our newest edition to the Harvard class of 1994!’” At that point Pepper’s voice had become too high to even hear, but her family got the gist.

“Congratulations!” her mother cried, sweeping her into a hug. “You did it!”

“I knew they’d have to let you in,” Mr. Potts said, smiling broadly.


	22. Chapter 22

“Tell me again why I can’t help you get ready for graduation?” Tony asked.

“I told my friend Stacey I’d meet her at her house and we’d get ready together. You know, help with each other’s hair and makeup,” Pepper said.

“Stacey…?”

“From community college,” Pepper said. “Basically, my only friend there. She’s transferring to the state university for her junior year.”

“That’s right,” Tony said. “Stacey Potter. Didn’t we go on that double date with her and her boyfriend?”

“Yeah, back in February.”

“Her boyfriend was Todd, right?”

Pepper shrugged. “Don’t ask me. I can’t keep track of her numerous guys, at all. If I had to actually meet all of them that would be a different story.”

Pepper finished putting on her shoes and grabbed her graduation robes. “I’ll see you at the ceremony,” she said, kissing Tony briefly before striding out the door.

“But you did meet him,” Tony mumbled to himself, a little perplexed. Graduation and Harvard were definitely getting to his girlfriend’s head. And perhaps that food poisoning, too.

 

-CTS-

“Why me? Why today?” Pepper groaned as she rinsed out her mouth, having just spent the last few minutes hanging her head over the toilet.

“This is a bad day to be sick,” Stacey said, standing by the doorway.

“I’ve been sick on and off the last few days. Tony thinks it might be food poisoning from this sea food restaurant we went to.” The two girls retreated back to Stacey’s bedroom.

They had only sat down in front of Stacey’s mirror for a minute before Stacey said, “Pepper, if I ask you to do something, will you just humor me and do it?”

“What is it?” Pepper asked warily.

“Nothing bad, just… something that will help diagnose what you’re sick with,” she said evasively.

Pepper’s eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“Just promise me you’ll do it, even if you don’t think you need it.”

Still bemused, Pepper said, “Sure.”

Stacey went into the other room. She soon returned with a small box in her hand.

“What?! No!” Pepper exclaimed.

“You promised,” Stacey pointed out.

“But-” Pepper spluttered, “but I can’t be!”

“Can it at least be possible?”

Pepper said nothing and simply stared at her feet.

“Is it possible?” Stacey asked again, more firmly this time.

After a moment Pepper met her friend’s eyes. “Yes,” she whispered.

Stacey handed Pepper the box. “Then do it so you can at least rule out that possibility.”

“And if I am…?” Pepper asked tentatively.

“Think about that after you find out the results. As for now, shoo,” Stacey said, urging Pepper into the room across the hall. “I’m not letting you out until you do it.”

Pepper did as she was advised, locking the door behind her.

-CTS-

An eternity later, Pepper finally came out. “Well?” Stacey demanded. Pepper held up the results. “Oh.”

-CTS-

Graduation seemed to take forever. The speakers just droned on and on.  Pepper fidgeted in her seat for the umpteenth time. “Quit it,” Stacey hissed from the chair next to her. “Everything will turn out fine.”

“Says you,” Pepper muttered back. She was visibly pale. “How do you know? What if he reacts badly?”

“When do you plan on telling him?” Stacey asked.

“After the ceremony,” Pepper said.

“And your parents?”

Pepper whitened even more, if that were possible. “I’ll save them for a different day. A day when I have more courage,” she said.

“It’ll be fine. They love you, and they’ll support you no matter what. Just focus on Tony, today. And graduation,” Stacey added. “That’s important too.”

“Gee, thanks. I never would have thought of that,” Pepper said, trying to sound snarky.

Stacey looked at her sympathetically. “You really are nervous. If you were fine, you would have at least rolled her eyes.”

“I apologize if I can’t make the effort to show my obvious amusement,” Pepper said, trying to sound casual but her grip on her chair gave her away.

Stacey put a hand on one of her friend’s hands. “Calm down,” she said. “Like I said, it’ll be fine.”

“I just want this to be over, already. And why me? Why does it always seem like I’m the one with the bad luck?” Pepper asked, not really expecting an answer.

Stacey looked at her with an expression Pepper couldn’t interpret at first. “Pepper, you have great friends. You have an amazingly hot, rich, _loving_ boyfriend who would do anything for you. Your parents also care a lot and support you and your decisions.  Next semester, you’ll be at Harvard. I don’t know about you, but this sounds like the life of a very lucky person.”

Pepper smiled slightly. “What about…” She cleared her throat. “What we found out today,” she continued, unable to voice aloud what was ultimately bothering her.

Stacey let out a breath of laughter. “Did you not hear anything of what I just said? You’ll get through this. There are countless people who love you, and will help you no matter what you decide to do about it. You’ll be fine. As for now,” she said, giving her friend a glance over, “focus on not fainting on stage.”

“What?” Pepper asked, confused.

Stacey nodded toward the stage. “Our row is next,” she said.

Pepper’s eyes widened. While she hadn’t been paying attention, students had begun walking across the stage as they received congratulations and their certificates. Pepper and Stacey and the rest of their row had a few seconds before they too would start making their way to the front of the field to the stage.

“Good luck,” Stacey said. “Don’t trip.”

“You too,” Pepper murmured.

-CTS-

Pepper and Stacey’s black graduation caps joined the hundreds of others thrown into the air.

“Well, I can check that off the list,” Stacey said. “Now, are you ready to find Tony and your parents?”

“What about your parents?” Pepper asked, trying to postpone the inevitable.

Stacey gave her a look. “They can wait. You can’t. You need to tell him before you break down from anxiety. You’ve been nervous all afternoon, and that adrenaline is going to wear off any second now. You’re either going to collapse, break down, or explode, and I’d rather have some help whenever that happens.

“Spoken like a true doctor,” Pepper said, wringing her hands as she grinned faintly.

“Got that right. Only two more years, and then medical school for me,” Stacey said.

“Pepper! Pepper!” a voice shouted.

Pepper looked sick to her stomach again. Stacey waved her hand in the air shouting, “Tony! Mr. and Mrs. Potts! Over here!”

Soon enough, the three had made their way to the friends though the thick crowd of recent graduates and their families. Mrs. Potts immediately grabbed her daughter in a hug. “Ginny, I’m so proud of you!”

Pepper couldn’t help but smile. “Mom, I didn’t really graduate. I still have two more years at Harvard before that happens,” she said.

“I don’t care. I’m still proud of my only daughter,” her mom said.

Pepper’s dad exchanged positions with his wife and proceeded to gather his grown daughter in his arms. “No matter what, no matter what happens and what college you graduate from you’re still my little girl. I’m so proud of you, and so proud to be your father,” he said.

Pepper wiped a stray tear from her face. “Thanks, Dad,” she said, hugging her father tightly. “I love you. And you too, mom.”

“We love you too, sweetheart,” Mrs. Potts said.

Soon enough, Pepper’s father let her go. She turned to her boyfriend.

Tony was grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t forget, I’m proud too,” he said. He pulled her into his arms. Murmuring in her ear, he said, “I love you, as well. I can’t wait to see your parents after you graduate from Harvard. They’ll be even more ecstatic than they are now.”

Pepper didn’t want to leave her boyfriend’s arms. There, she could forget about her worries. However, quite reluctantly, she let go of him when she heard Stacey speak. “Mr. and Mrs. Potts, it’s good to see you again. However, I must ask if I can borrow Tony and your daughter.” She and Pepper exchanged a glance. “It also may take a while,” Stacey added to Pepper’s parents.

Mr. Potts chuckled. “Go right ahead. I remember what it was like to be young once.” He turned to his daughter. “We’ll see you at home, soon.”

“See you later, Ginny dear,” Mrs. Potts said, and with that they left the couple and their friend.

After making sure Pepper’s parents were out of earshot, Stacey pulled her friends to the side where no one could overhear them. “Tony,” she said, “Pepper has something to tell you.”

Pepper gulped as Tony’s eyes turned to her. She glanced at Stacey nervously. Her friend gave her an encouraging look. “Go on,” she said.

Pepper slowly reached into her robe to her pocket. She reluctantly pulled out what had lain inside and handed it to her boyfriend.

Tony took the plastic bag containing a pregnancy test from Pepper. The whole world seemed to freeze as his eyes widened in shock.

“I’m pregnant,” Pepper said, her voice wavering a little.


	23. Chapter 23

After graduation Tony and Pepper had retired to Tony’s apartment where they were now seated on the couch. Pepper was looking down at her lap, wringing her hands while Tony… well, didn’t do much of anything. Pepper assumed he was in shock. He hadn’t responded at all to her news except to silently lead her to his car and then to his apartment.

Seconds ticked by as the clock’s hand noisily moved around the face, and still Tony said nothing. Finally, almost too soft for Pepper to hear, he said, “I’m going to be a father?”

Pepper glanced over at the boyfriend and smiled. “Yes.”

Time seemed to have no meaning at that point. Tony and Pepper were suddenly in each other’s arms seeking reassurance from each other. “You’re pregnant? We’re having a baby? I’m going to be a father?” Tony murmured in Pepper’s ear.

“Yes,” she replied to all of that.

“How did this happen? Well, I mean when did this happen? I know how babies are made, of course,” he said.

“I don’t know. I have to see the doctor to find out,” Pepper replied.

“Oh, God. Doctor’s appointments. We’re going to have to schedule a lot of those. Wait,” Tony said, freezing, “do you even want to keep the baby? I mean, I do. I’m scared to death about all of this, but I do want the baby. But it’s really what you want. You’re going to Harvard. Do you want the baby? It’s fine if you don’t because we’re still young, but I’d like to keep it. What are we going to tell your parents? What are-?”

“Tony!” Pepper interrupted his babbling. “I want to keep the baby.  We’ll schedule a doctor’s appointment for a few days from now to get a check-up. They’ll be able to tell us about when the baby’s due and everything like that. I don’t know when we’re telling my parents or Rhodey, but preferably sometime before I start showing. I’ll still go to Harvard but I’ll talk to the admissions people about what to do. I’m sure I’m not the only pregnant student they’ve had, so they probably have procedures set in place already.” She paused to take a breath. “I swear, I think you’re more nervous about this than I am.”

Tony was affronted. “No I’m not. I’m not nervous. I mean, you’re the one who’ll be carrying it for the next nine or so months. That reminds me, why aren’t you nervous? Wait, when did you find out? How long have you been keeping this from me?”

Pepper replied patiently, “I found out this afternoon with Stacey. She was suspicious of my food poisoning so she made me take a pregnancy test. She was the first person to find out after me. You’re the next person I told. I don’t plan on telling anyone else until we decide to do so. Yes, I’m nervous. However, I’ve had a few hours for the news to sink. Also, I was mostly nervous about how you’d react to the news. Now that that’s over I feel a lot better.”

“You’re not nervous about the pregnancy at all?” Tony asked, eying his girlfriend.

“Well, now that you mention it, I am. I’m nervous about how my parents will react. I’m also nervous about starting at Harvard, an _Ivy League school_ , while I’m pregnant.” As she spoke, Pepper’s voice became more and more impassioned and frantic. “My classmates and teachers will know me as the pregnant transfer. Also, I’m only twenty. Back when I was younger twenty seemed old. However, I feel so young. I’m not ready to do a lot of things. Yeah, I’m in college and about to move in with you. However, I’m still on my parent’s insurance. I’m an adult, but not really. And I’m going to have a child within the next year. I’m going to be a mom! How insane is that? I can’t imagine being someone’s mom. I can’t imagine being entirely in charge of someone else’s life for the next 18 years. I mean, maybe when I was older but not now! I’m about to start my junior year at college! I should be going to parties and staying up all night studying. Instead, I’ll be missing sleep because the baby needs a bottle or a diaper change.” Pepper stopped to breathe, her face flushed. She tightly clasped her hands and turned to look Tony in the eyes. “I don’t feel ready to do all this,” she admitted.

Tony slid a hand into Pepper’s lap and grasped one of her hands. “Are you sure you want to do this? If you are, I’ll be with you every step of the way, every single day. If you decide you’re just not ready, I’ll support your decision.”

“No, I want to have this child. It’s our child, and I don’t want to give up on it. Besides, I’m in a better position than a lot of moms. We have the resources to take care of it, and it’ll be loved. I also don’t believe in abortion. Even though I’m freaking out right now I know we can do this. We both want this child, even if we are a little young. We’ll have each other as well as the support of my parents once they get over the shock of it all. We’ll be fine. Besides,” Pepper swallowed, smiling at Tony, “I can’t wait to see what they look like-- a little bit of you and a little bit of me all mixed together in one human being. It sounds…”

“Amazing,” Tony finished, sharing Pepper’s smile.

 

-CTS-

“You’re what?” Rhodey asked, staring at his best friend incredulously.

“Pepper and I are having a baby,” Tony repeated.

Rhodey resisted the urge to bury his head in his hand. “Please tell me that you two didn’t plan this. You’re only nineteen. She’s twenty.”

“I bought her an engagement ring just days ago, if you remember,” Tony said.

“What are you going to do about that? Are you still going to ask her?” Rhodey inquired.

“Of course,” Tony said. “Just, not right away. I don’t want her to think that I want to marry her only because of the child. I want to marry her for her, for who she is.”

“Okay. Well, congrats, man,” Rhodey said, clapping his friend on the back. “How far along is she?”

“About a month. We just found out a few days ago, and went to the doctor yesterday. They said she’s due sometime in January.”

“What’s she going to do about school? She’s going to Harvard, right?” Rhodey asked.

“Yeah. She’s still going to school next semester, but I think she’s going to take the semester after that off,” Tony said.

“How many people have you told about the pregnancy?” Rhodey asked, still in shock about his friend’s announcement.

“Just you, and her friend Stacey also knows. She was there when Pepper took the test. We’re going to wait a little before telling her parents,” Tony said.

“Make sure they don’t kill you,” Rhodey said, only partly joking. “I think they just got used to the idea of their precious daughter moving in with her boyfriend, they don’t need any more ammunition to poison you and hide your dead body out in the middle of the woods.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tony said, “Mr. Potts will more likely strangle me with his bare hands than poison me.”

After a few moments of seriousness Tony cracked a smile. Rhodey laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

“Tony, I can walk by myself.”

“What, am I not allowed to put an arm around my girlfriend?” Tony asked, defending himself.

Pepper rolled her eyes and pushed Tony’s arm away. “Not when you’re caging me in. You’re being overprotective.”

“And you’re being moody,” Tony muttered to himself.

“What was that?” Pepper asked sharply.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Tony replied as they continue walking down the sidewalk, window-shopping. “See anything you like?” he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

“Are you trying to bribe me into a better mood?” Pepper asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“No…” Tony feebly denied, that being exactly was he had been attempting to do.

Pepper sighed. “Money does not make everything better.”

“I know it doesn’t. Sometimes it’s sex.”

“Tony!” Pepper exclaimed, looking at her boyfriend aghast.

He chuckled. “I just wanted to see your reaction to that.”

“Well, you saw it. Just don’t do that again. You do not want to scare me right now. It’s the absolute last thing you should do,” Pepper admonished.

“Okay, I won’t do it again,” he said, grinning. Pepper gave him a look and he held his hands up defensively. “I promise.” He leaned forward to murmur in Pepper’s ear, “I’ll add it to my list of what not to do to my girlfriend while she’s pregnant.”

Click.

Tony blinked. “Was that lightning?” he asked, glancing around.

“I think you’re seeing things,” Pepper said. “The sky’s clear, and I didn’t see anything.”

“Great, now my girlfriend thinks I’m crazy,” Tony said, throwing his hands up.

“You can make it up to me by buying me a cute summer dress. And some shoes,” Pepper slipped into the conversation.

“Sure,” he said. “Wait. Didn’t you just say you didn’t want to be bribed?”

“This isn’t a bribe,” Pepper said.

“Then what is it?” he asked, looking at her.

“A gift for your amazing girlfriend, whom you love,” Pepper replied cheekily.

“Wasn’t Harvard enough of a present?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You just got me to apply; you didn’t actually admit me.”

“How do you know?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows mischievously.

Pepper glanced at her boyfriend. “Last time I checked you were head of Stark Industries Research and Development, not Harvard’s admission department.”

“Bribes go a long way,” he said simply.

She glanced at him sideways. “You didn’t,” she said, her voice flat.

“You’re right, I didn’t. However, if you remember I did take care of one of your letters of recommendation. I’m sure when they saw SI’s stamp on the letter they immediately added you to the admit pile.”

“You-” Pepper began, enraged. “Wait, I never asked you to write a letter,” she said, confusion evident in her voice.

Tony laughed. “I can’t believe that you thought I sent an official Stark Industries recommendation letter.” Pepper made to protest but Tony kept talking. “You’re right, I didn’t. You getting in was all you, I promise.”

“That’s good to hear,” she said, partly placated, “but you still owe me a dress. And two pairs of shoes.”

“Two? I thought you said one?”          

“That’s what happens when you joke around like that.”

“But-” he made to protest.

“Do you want me to make it three? I can make this shopping trip take all day, if you want,” she threatened sweetly.

Tony sighed, defeated. He offered his arm to Pepper. “Where would you like to go first?”

Pepper smiled. “I thought you would never ask.”

-CTS-

**Billionaire Tony Stark, Heir to Stark Industries, Has Acquired Girlfriend?**

**Nineteen-year-old Anthony Stark, heir to the multi-billion dollar corporation Stark Industries, and once thought to be one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, was seen shopping with red-haired girlfriend (pictured above) just days ago. Is Tony settling down? Has he found his Mrs. Stark? What is this new woman’s role in the life of one of the richest men in the world, just months after he was tragically orphaned? All we know is that Stark referred to her as “Pepper.” Is this “Pepper” spicing up Tony’s life? Should we expect wedding bells in the future? Tony Stark, after having both parents die tragically in a car crash just month ago, is definitely the man to watch. Ladies, keep your eyes peeled. Hopefully this “Pepper” is just a passing fancy and Stark will once again claim his attractive status as an unattached man.**

Just above the article was a blurry picture of Tony and Pepper, the photo having been taken just days previous during their shopping trip. Tony was leaning toward Pepper, whispering something in her ear while she looked at him with an amused expression on her face.

Pepper threw the notorious tabloid onto Tony’s coffee table. “How do they even know this stuff? Do these people honestly have nothing better to do but to stalk you?” she asked, disgusted.

“It’s just some no-name paparazzi speculating. It’s nothing to worry about,” Tony said, attempting to put up a façade of casualness.

“Nice try. Now tell me how you really feel.”

Pepper watched as Tony allowed his façade to visibly fall. His face went from being unnaturally calm to unsettled. “How the hell- Do they just hang around Cambridge hoping to get a glimpse of me, or is this just some freak accident of them noticing me? This isn’t L.A. There’s not supposed to be paparazzi around for miles! And they got you in the picture! The absolute last thing I wanted, and they went ahead and wrote an article about you. And can I say, ‘spicing up my life?’ Who even wrote that?!”

“A very witty poet?” Pepper suggested, her lips twitching.

“How can you joke at a time like this?”

“I’m nervous. I make bad jokes when I’m nervous,” Pepper said, shrugging.

“Well, stop.”

Pepper frowned. “Did we just switch personalities?”

“You’re right, usually you’re the calm one. Well,” he corrected, “the one who knows what to do and is ordering me around.”

“You know more about this than I do.” Pepper admitted. “This is my first time being featured in a tabloid. I just know that I don’t like it. I don’t like our relationship being other peoples’ entertainment. And paycheck. Someone took that picture and sold it to the tabloid. I feel so… objectified.”

“Over the years, I’ve gotten myself used to the feeling. That isn’t to say that I still hate it, just that I expect it to happen. As the article says, I’m one of the richest people in the world. I’m heir to Stark Industries, a multi-billion dollar, worldwide corporation. I do my best to stay out of the limelight, but I can’t hide under a rock my entire life. I just can’t help being who I am,” he said.

Tony held a hand up to Pepper’s face, curling it around her cheek. “You, however, don’t need to feel that way. You weren’t born into this life like I was. You just happen to date a guy who was. You don’t deserve to be objectified and plastered all over tabloids. You deserve better than that.”

“Tony, please tell me you aren’t going to do anything drastic,” Pepper requested, a little nervous because of his reaction.

“What?” He blinked, almost as if breaking out of a trance. “No. Wait,” he said, his eyebrows drawn together, “what do you think I’m planning to do?”

“Tony, you just talked about how I deserve better. My thoughts immediately jumped to ‘Is he breaking up with me?’” Pepper said.

“No!” he protested vehemently. “I would never do that. You’re the best thing in my life, and I never want to let you go, as long as you’ll have me.”

Pepper smiled, relief evident in her eyes. “Good, because I don’t ever plan on letting you either.” Tony grinned in response. “So if you weren’t alluding to that, what do you mean?”

“I don’t want to see your name or picture in some trashy gossip magazine ever again. We’ll keep you out of the media’s eye and avoid paparazzi. I also want to have a talk with the people who wrote this article,” he said, gesturing to tabloid, “and took that picture. Even though people can’t really tell that’s you in the photo, I still don’t like it. And you’ll find,” he added, “that I tend to get what I want.”

Pepper sighed, knowing she couldn’t do much to stop her boyfriend when he was determined to do something. Besides, she shared his feelings when it came to tabloids and the paparazzi. “Just don’t draw even more attention to us. And whatever you do,” she added, “please no death threats.”

“I’ll do my best, but I can’t make any promises.”

“How did I know you’d say that?” Pepper muttered to herself.

-CTS-

Bang, bang, bang. “Mr. Madden, are you there?” Tony called through the apartment door. He had tracked the photographer down from the information the tabloid had provided (after accepting a bribe, of course).

“What?” Joe Madden asked as he opened his door. His eyes soon fastened on Tony, widened for a moment, and he began to chuckle. “Well, I wasn’t expecting this. Come in.”

Tony stepped through the threshold and wrenched the door shut behind him.

“Have a seat,” Mr. Madden said, gesturing to his couch before he sat down in his armchair.

Tony sat, but his whole body was tensed, preparing for a fight.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Stark?” Mr. Madden asked, looking amused.

“Don’t act like an idiot. Unless, of course, you want me to treat you like one?”

“Have it your way,” Mr. Madden said, shrugging. “I take it you saw my picture?”

Tony resisted the urge to punch the man, which would certainly wipe the satisfied expression off his face. “Do you enjoy being a stalker, Mr. Madden?”

“It pays the bills,” he replied. “You’d be surprised how the high the demand is for information about ‘Billionaire Tony Stark, Heir to Stark Industries,’” he said, quoting the recent headline.

“You’d be surprised how highly I value my privacy,” Tony quipped.

“Believe me, I know. Your address here isn’t listed anywhere. All I knew was that you had graduated from MIT in December just before the crash and that you hadn’t returned home since then. You’re not an easy man to stalk, Mr. Stark,” the photographer said.

“And I’m keeping it that way,” Tony said and leant forward. “In fact, you’re never going to stalk me again. And you’re never going to even _mention_ that photo you took. If you do either of those things,” his eyes glinted dangerously, “I will make your life hell. Your existence will be even more miserable than it already is.”

“You’re only nineteen, what the hell can a teenager do to me?” the man asked contemptuously.

Tony held Mr. Madden’s gaze. “Need I remind you that I’m ‘Billionaire Tony Stark, Heir to Stark Industries?’ I have both the money and the connections to make sure that you’re never hired again. Anywhere. I can also make it so your name is mud and your credit score is so down the toilet it’s in the sewers. Step one toe against me and I will ruin you for life. And that’s not a threat, that’s a promise,” Tony said, his tone along with his threat sending chills down the photographer’s spine.


	25. Chapter 25

“I still think you’re being an idiot,” Tony said.

Pepper gave her boyfriend a look. “Do you really want my parents to kill you that badly? You know why I’m doing this.”

“You talked with your parents a couple months ago. They knew you were planning to move in with me. You said they were reluctant, but they were still going to allow you to do it. This wasn’t some whim of yours. They knew about it and had accepted that it was going to happen.”

“That was before I became pregnant,” Pepper said. “I think when we break the news that I’m pregnant they won’t be quite so mad if I try to abide by their wishes in the meantime. If they see me living with you and pregnant after they already expressed their opinions about all of that, then they will kill you.”

“They love me,” Tony said brazenly.

“Not when you impregnate their daughter and take her away from her parents, all before they’ve had a chance to accept that their little girl is a grown woman with her own home and family.”

Tony’s eyes softened for a moment but he continued with his argument. “They have accepted that. It’s you they think that needs extra time to adjust. You told me that they wanted you to live by yourself just so you could get the experience; it was nothing against me.”

“How do you think they’ll feel when they learn that you got me pregnant?” Pepper asked dryly. “I’m about to start my junior year of college and I’m barely an adult. They still think I’m a little young and they worry about me. Doing what they want will just alleviate many of their worries. Besides,” she added, “I’m not making them any promises about how often we’ll actually sleep at our separate places. I’m not insane, or looking forward to torturing either of us.”

At that last comment Tony gave in. “Okay,” he said. “Just take note that I’m agreeing to this unwillingly.”

Pepper smiled dryly. “Noted. Thanks for telling me, otherwise I wouldn’t have caught that.”

Tony gave her a look.

Pepper smirked in response. “I’m pregnant. I’ve got an excuse.”

“You’re going to say that a lot over the next few months, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

Tony looked at her, ready to argue some point. After a moment he realized his case was hopeless and sighed. “Just please no midnight cravings. Or emotion rollercoasters,” he said.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Tony, I’m pregnant. I can’t exactly control those things. Besides, just remember who gets to push a bowling ball-sized person through a tiny hole in her body at the end of this pregnancy. If I have to suffer excruciating pain, stretch marks, an aching back, swollen ankles, and frequent trips to the bathroom, then you can put up with trips to the grocery store and being a source of reason for your loving girlfriend who will have wacked-out hormones while carrying your child.”

Tony stared at her, his eyes wide. After a moment he blinked, snapping himself out of a little daze. “Well, when you put it that way… I love you?” he stated a little uncertainly, making it sound like a question.

“Oh, you better. It took two to make this,” she said, gesturing to her flat stomach. “You’re not getting out of this anytime soon.”

“Who said I wanted to?” Tony asked, pulling Pepper into his arms.

-CTS-

“Where do you want me to put this box?” Tony asked, standing in the middle of Pepper’s bare living room. When he didn’t receive a response he called, “Pepper?” while trying to poke his head around the side of the large box. “Pepper?” he called again. Silence. “Well, if you want to play it that way…” Tony muttered, setting the box down.

It was weeks since Pepper had made the decision to live on her own. Her parents had accepted her choice gracefully, puzzled at Pepper’s change of mind but grateful nonetheless. While Pepper had yet to tell them of her pregnancy, she was saving that for a more appropriate occasion. Namely, one where her parents had become overly content with Pepper’s current life (if such a thing were possible). Since Pepper’s announcement she and Tony, along with her parents, had apartment shopped until they had found the perfect place for Pepper. Today was move-in day.

Tony made his way through the apartment to Pepper’s bedroom. “Pepper, aren’t you supposed to be helping me? It’s your apartment; I’m only the hired help,” he said.

Pepper didn’t crack a smile. She was instead focused on the opened box sitting on her new bed. It was full of photographs from Pepper’s childhood, many of them framed. The topmost one featured baby Pepper in her mother’s arms while her father stood by his wife, holding Pepper’s less than content brother.

“Did your parents pack that box? I don’t remember seeing that box before,” Tony asked, having been there for most of Pepper’s packing.

As she continued to stare he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Yeah,” Pepper finally said. “They packed it up a few days ago. They thought I could use a few things to decorate my apartment and make it feel more like a home.”

Tony continued to admire the photo over Pepper’s shoulder. “You’re a very cute baby,” he offered.

“Thanks,” Pepper said as she gave a small smile.

Silence ticked by until she shared with him her observation, the one that had made her pause for a while to gaze at her family’s frozen memory from long ago. “I thought of another reason why I had to move.”

When she didn’t say anything more Tony indulged his curiosity and asked, “Why?”

“To be able to have photographs like this. We can only have that if we have anonymity. Otherwise, I have a feeling that our private family photographs will be in the public’s hands more often than our own. I don’t want the paparazzi trailing us if we can do something about that.”


	26. Chapter 26

“I’d gotten so used to our peace and quiet, and you want us to pop it? Bring in the angry, vengeful parents?”

“I’m three months pregnant and I’m going to start showing any day now. I’d rather my parents hear it from us before they make assumptions. Correct ones, at that. If we can control the way they find out they probably won’t freak out much.”

“Much?” Tony scoffed.

“Their unmarried daughter is three months pregnant. Yeah, they’re going to freak out a little.”

At the mention of “unmarried” Tony’s heart gave a little twinge. He had followed through on his decision to put his proposal off until a time when he could be sure Pepper knew he was proposing because he wanted to and not simply because he thought they needed to be married for they were having a child together. And so, the ring sat in its box, buried in the back of one of Tony’s dresser drawers. Not an original place to hide an engagement ring, he knew, but that didn’t mean Pepper was any more likely to snoop around and find it. She tended to leave his clothes drawers alone except perhaps for top row of clothes which she would sometimes swipe to use as pajamas when she stayed over.

Tony pushed all of that out of his mind, however, and gave her a look. “More than ‘a little.’ They’re going to kill me. After all, I’m the irresponsible boyfriend. I mean, isn’t that how it normally goes?”

“Well, I’ll just remind them it takes two to tango. And in all reality, you’re not that irresponsible. Yeah, you don’t like to clean. But that just makes you a little lazy. And it’s not like you haven’t invented a dozen things, and head the R&D department of Stark Industries, which, in case you didn’t remember, you’re the heir of. Oh, and you’re absolutely in love with me. I’m sure my parents might remember one or two of those things. After they calm down a little, of course,” she added.

“That’s the thing. How long is it going to take for them to stop seeing red, and stop going after me with a knife? I’m kinda fond of certain body parts of mine- heck, I’m fond of my entire body. I don’t want your parents lopping off pieces of me before they ‘calm down.’ And then once they calm down it won’t be a knife they’ll use, it’ll be poison.”

Pepper sighed and leaned back into her couch. Tony and she were currently spending time in her apartment before they had to meet her parents for dinner. Pepper had arranged the four of them to have dinner that night, in less than two hours, to discuss her pregnancy. Not that her parents knew that. They, of course, thought it was a normal dinner.

“Tony, it’ll be fine. In case you don’t remember, restaurants don’t allow their customers to kill people, or to chop off body parts. Also, I’m sure you’re smart enough to not accept food or drinks from my parents if you’re worried about poison. Likewise, I’m sure my parents are smart enough not to kill you. No matter how things go, you need to be around to at least pay child support.”

Tony gave her a disbelieving look which turned into an eye roll when she smirked.

-CTS-

“Hi Mom, hi Dad,” Pepper greeted her parents as she hugged them briefly in turn. Tony then proceeded to greet them, and they all took their seats at the table.

“Thanks,” Mr. Potts said, accepting a menu from the waiter.

Somehow, they all managed to make small talk as they ordered their meals, and then while they waited for their food to arrive.

After they had eaten a few bites, Mrs. Potts said, “Well, now that this dinner is officially underway, would you two like to explain what all this evening is about? While I will admit it’s nice to spend time with you, usually there’s an agenda if we have to dress up for the evening.”

Tony and Pepper locked eyes. Tony forced a smile and made a gesture for her to go ahead. Pepper raised her eyebrow in response and mouthed, “Thanks,” before rolling her eyes.

“Mom, Dad,” she began, “Tony and I have some big news.”

After a few moments of silence, Mrs. Potts prompted, “Yes?”

Pepper bit her lip. “Well, you see…” She cleared her throat, and her mouth was suddenly dry. “Tony and I…”

“We’re, uh-” Tony added.

After waiting a few more moments, Mr. Potts asked, half-jokingly, “Are you pregnant? It that what you’re trying to tell us? Or getting married? Dropping out of school? Getting a dog?”

Mrs. Potts’ gaze fell onto Pepper’s hand where it rest on her stomach. “Honey, I think we’re going to be grandparents.”

No one breathed. Mr. Potts was the first to shift in his chair, turning his gaze onto Tony. Their eyes met, and Tony slowly nodded.

Mrs. Potts reached over to grasp her daughter’s hand. “You’re having a child. My baby is having a child of her own.”

Pepper squeezed her mother’s hand, smiling hesitantly, but nodded.

“You two are making me a grandmother,” Her mom said, beaming, her gaze only on her daughter.  “Oh, I feel so old. How far along are you? I take it this wasn’t planned.”

“No, we weren’t expecting this. I’m twelve weeks along and…” Pepper carried on chatting with Mrs. Potts as Tony and Mr. Potts continued to gaze at each other.

“Are you ready to be a father?” Mr. Potts asked.

Tony gave half a smile, his mouth pulling up at only one side. “No. Not even close to it. We’re both nervous, but we also look forward to it. We don’t feel prepared at all, but we want this.”

“I asked about you, Tony. I already know my daughter and how she is, well enough.”

Tony’s small smile became even more pronounced. “Am I ready? Honestly, no. I’ve known for two months now, but I still can’t wrap my brain around it. I’m going to be a father. Pepper and I are actually having a child. We’ve been together over a year, but we’re going to have this little human in just six months who is going to look like both Pepper and me. It’s completely unreal. And do I feel ready for it? Absolutely not, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love your daughter, and I love our child we’re going to have, and even though we hadn’t planned this at all I want this. I want this future, even though inside I’m panicking like you wouldn’t believe.”

Mr. Potts’ face broke into a large smile. “I’m glad to hear it. All parents feel the same way, believe it or not. I felt that way when we were having our son.” His smile became slightly sorrowful. “You may think this sounds cheesy, but children are the most precious things in the world.” At this point, Tony smiled softly. “Make sure you take care of yours and your family. Never leave them. Be there for them no matter what.”

Solemn, Tony responded, “I promise.”


	27. Chapter 27

Pepper sighed as she walked into her apartment, dumping her purse and backpack on a nearby chair. She stopped there long enough to rub her neck, notice Tony was sitting on the ground leaning against her couch, not pretend to be surprised at her boyfriend’s presence, and then she proceeded into her kitchen.

Tony didn’t look up from whatever mess of circuitry he was meddling with. He simply called out, “How are you?”

“Fine,” Pepper said, rather abruptly.

However, Tony’s eyebrows rose, and his gaze soon followed them. Not getting up, he did his best to peer into the kitchen. “Wanna talk about it?”

The water ran, and Pepper walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Tony, glass of water in her hand. Tony’s gaze settled her slightly protruding stomach before examining her strained expression. As she noticed his expression she replied, “Tony, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked tentatively.

“Yes!” she said, now looking like an irritated mother dragon.

Placing his things on the floor, Tony stood and gingerly took a seat next to her. When she didn’t move away he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently into his chest. “Want to tell me about it?” he asked.

She remained stiff for a minute, and then gave up, melting into his arms, her breath hitching a little.  “I was in the bathroom half the day. Part of it throwing up, part of it peeing. I also just ache--” she gestured toward her swelling abdomen. “I can just feel my body stretching out. I know we’re going to have a child by the end of this, but can we just skip this part, and go straight to us holding them in the hospital while they look at us adorably? Is that too much to ask for?”

Tony rubbed circles into her back, trying to give what little comfort he could. “Isn’t the nausea supposed to get better soon?”

“It’s supposed to be gone by now! Or at least not as bad!  Dr. Adams said it stops before the second trimester. Well, guess, what, I’m seventeen weeks pregnant. In other words, definitely in my second trimester.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, lost for any other words.

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who has to deal with all of this.”

“I’m very sorry, and I love you. Is there any I can do to help?” he said, tightening his arms on her and resting his head on top of hers.

“Not really. Yes. Possibly.” She sighed. “Rub my back?”

“Sure. Anything for you, Pepper,” he said, only partly joking, as he maneuvered them so he was sitting behind her.

She let her head fall onto the top of the couch back as his hands kneaded her back. Her tension, both physical and emotional, seemed to drop a little. “I bet you say that to all your girlfriends.”

“Of course. All…” he looked upwards and his tongue went to his top front teeth, “one of them. Which,” he leaned forward to murmur in her ear, “in case you didn’t realize, is you.” He continued in a normal tone, “If it’s not you, I’m in trouble. And I have to ask why you look so much like my girlfriend whom I love a lot.”

“I’m a clone,” she deadpanned despite her lips hinting at a smile. “My name’s Ginevra Potts. I was created to carry this baby, so Pepper doesn’t have to.”

Tony paused for a moment’s thought. “So you’re saying I had sex with a clone? Kinky. Although, is that legal?”

Pepper chuckled. “Only you would ask that.”

“I’m not a biological engineer; I prefer working with machines and electronics. But I’m pretty sure there would be laws about that. Actually, it would be cool if they can clone people. Is that possible? I think they’re trying to clone some animals, but I don’t think it’s been working really well.” During all of this, Tony continued to work on Pepper’s back.

Pepper looked back at her boyfriend. “Tony.”

“What?” His hands stilled.

“You’re way too enthusiastic about cloning.”

He smirked. “Tell me something I don’t know.” He frowned. “I wonder if Stark Industries could-”

She interrupted, “No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Pepper…” he whined.

She glared at him as best she could from over her shoulder.

“Fine,” he said, sighing. “If Rhodey could see me now…” he muttered.

“He wouldn’t say a thing because he’s scared of me, especially now while my hormones are a bit out of wack.”

Tony tilted his head in contemplation. “True.”

There was a period of silence before Pepper spoke again. “I finally talked to my advisor about next semester.”

He stilled. “And? What did they say?”

“She said I should take next semester off. It’ll put me back a semester, of course, but it’s the best option. It’ll give me plenty of time to have the baby and take a few months to deal with nighttime feedings and constant crying before I have to go back. I can even take summer classes if I want to try to catch up.”

“They won’t think anything bad about you? Taking a semester off right after you started?” Tony said, his hands traveling from her back to her shoulders and then down her upper arms. She leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, threading them under her arms.

“It’s not like I have a choice. And I don’t plan on slacking this semester. That should help my teachers form good opinions about me. And I’m having a child, not becoming a drug addict or something equally as awful. They should understand.”

 Tony rested his head on her shoulder. “If they don’t, just remember you’re welcome to my money. A donation or two would change things. Actually,” his voice changed to a lighter, more contemplative tone, “a nanny wouldn’t hurt.”

“A nanny? That’s not going to help.”

“Not at Harvard- Well, sort of in a way. As much as I love you and our kid, I love my sleep just as you do. And it’ll get to a point after you go back to school when it’ll be difficult to juggle your classes and my work.”

“But do we really need a nanny? What’s wrong with daycare?”

“When our child is only a few months old? Do you know how quickly germs can spread in those places?”

She turned to look at him.

“I’m serious, and I’m not changing my mind,” he said.

A smile tugged at her lips. “Same here. I went to day care as a kid and I turned out well.”

“Well…”

Pepper glared at him.

He held his hands out, palms toward her, “Joking, just joking.” He paused then continued, “But I wasn’t joking when I said I must love you when I said I was okay with not finding out whether we’re having a boy or a girl. The suspense is killing me! We really have to wait until they’re born?”

“Yup. You promised. You agreed that surprises ‘can be fun,’” she said, imitating Tony’s voice.

“Yeah. That. That was before it kicked in how long nine months really are.”

“You’re not getting out of this. And we already told the doctor our decision. I even threatened her about telling you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I must really love you.”

Pepper smirked. “You do.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

“I look like a whale,” Pepper announced. Tony followed her voice to her bathroom where he found her staring at herself in the full-length mirror.

“You’re twenty-eight weeks pregnant,” he said. “And in your third trimester. If you didn’t look huge, I’d be extremely worried. Not to mention, you look great.”

She addressed his reflection beside hers as she replied flatly, “I’m enormous.”

“Which has no impact whatsoever on how great you look. Trust me, you’re beautiful.”

“You’re just biased.”              

He made a hum of agreement. “Most likely. I mean, you are carrying my child. But I’m also a genius with a lot of money. I could probably have anyone, but I’m with you because I love you a lot. And you’re very sexy,” he added, grinning.

“You’re with me _because_ I don’t care about your money. Or your brain. In fact, you’re only with me because you decided to keep bothering me at work. And my mom’s a romantic.”

Sensing a lost battle, he instead asked, “Why are you unlucky?”

Pepper turned away from the mirror to stare blankly at him.

Tony sighed in mock disappointment. “How do you not remember? It’s a reference to one of the first things I said to you.”

“Very first? Like a year and a half ago?” she said, an eyebrow raised.

“Was there another first time we met?”

“How am I supposed to remember that?”

“You’re the one who brought it up first.”

“I just remember you kept pretending to be a calculator.”

Tony snorted. “It was when I was counting your freckles. Right after I called you Pepper for the first time. You had seven freckles and I made some remark about how lucky you were.”

Pepper stared at him. “How on Earth do you remember that? I only have vague memories of it.”

“Genius, remember?” Tony said smirking.

“You’d think I’d learn one of these days,” Pepper said, rolling her eyes.

“I also remembered because it surprised me,” he admitted. “You were honest. It caught my attention. And made me want to be honest with you. Share something about myself. In a way, it’s what really caught my attention about you. Yeah, you were good-looking, but you also weren’t afraid to say what you thought.”

Pepper stared at her boyfriend. “Sometimes you surprise me too, in very good ways.”

Tony grinned at her and received a smile in response.

 “Now,” he said. “I hate to do this, but I really do want to hear your answer. It’s been on my mind for a while. Why did you think you were unlucky?”

Her smile became more wry. “Do you not remember anything from back then? I was a waitress.” Her gaze drifted back to the mirror. “Working full-time to pay for community college. I didn’t get a lot of sleep back then. Or free time.” Her smiled had dropped completely from her face at this point. “I was also still mourning John. John died, I started college, I worked all the time. It was just a bad time for me.” Her voice grew a little rough, “A bad year. I was obsessed with death and trying to figure out how my brother could be dead.” Tony reached over to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly as she kept talking. “He was alive, fighting in the war. And then suddenly he was being shipped home in a casket. Didn’t help I was also trying not to fail my exams. And then college started and I was trying to fit in there. When you came into my life that was the first time I had really felt happy in a long while.”

As if the end to Pepper’s words were an end to a trance holding Tony mostly still, he stepped forward seconds after she fell silent. His arms wrapped around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder, gazing at their joined reflection. As if of their own violation his hands dropped to her stomach. “May I?” he asked quietly.

“Go on,” she said, her lips creeping into a half-hearted half smile despite everything, knowing  he only sought permission because of her rant a few days ago on how people had kept touching her stomach without asking first.

He gently stroked where he pictured their child to be. “I didn’t mean to bring up awful memories. But instead of focusing on the past now, think about all the good things in your life.”

Her wry smile from earlier returned. “Is this a ploy to make me say nice things about you?”

“It really isn’t.” His hands crept under her shirt to continue tracing paths over her stomach, and she shivered briefly from his touch. “Sorry, cold hands,” he murmured. “I was really talking more about your parents. Your really understanding, nice parents. Who love me, admittedly, but definitely love you more.

“And then yeah, there’s me. A really great boyfriend who’s madly in love with you.”

“Not to toot your own horn…” She was definitely smiling at this point.

“Did I ever say I was modest?” He didn’t let her get a word in before continuing, “Nope, didn’t think so.”

She let a laugh escape as she leaned back so Tony now helped support her weight.

“You’re also going to Harvard, one of the best schools in the world. And you got all As on your midterms. Not many people can say that.

“Am I forgetting something?” His tone was rather casual despite the smug grin on his face. “Oh yeah. We’re having a baby, Pepper.” His grin was contagiously wide at this point, making Pepper’s smile stretch from ear to ear. “This little, new person who’s going to look like you and me. I’d say your life is pretty fan-effing-tastic. But that’s just me.”

 

-CTS-

“How about Anthony?”

“Tony, we are not naming our son after you.”

“Why not? It’s a wonderful name,” Tony said.

“Because it would be confusing. Not to mention, it would give you a big head,” she said.

“Child prodigy and genius. How do I not already have a big head? And as for confusing, we’ll just give him a nickname.”

“No, Tony,” she said firmly.

Tony frowned. “You spoil all my fun.”

“Are you saying that naming our child is a joke to you?” Pepper said, her eyes glinting dangerously.

“No!” Tony said hastily. “No, I meant that choosing a name is a very serious process. However, that doesn’t mean you have to be grim about it. We can smile and have some fun.”

Pepper stared at her boyfriend before muttering, “Good save.”

“Although,” he began cautiously, “if we have a girl I’d be okay with naming her after you. You have a beautiful name.”

“Which one? My real name, my childhood nickname, or your nickname for me? Because if you say ‘Pepper’ I may have to kick your ass.”

“All three, Miss Virginia, who also goes by the beautiful name ‘Ginny’ as well as ‘Pepper.’”

She snorted. “Nice one.”

“Only because it’s true,” he said looking into her eyes, quite serious.

“Thanks,” she said, lost for any other words as a red tinge crept over her cheeks.

“We’re really going with Anthony, though, if it’s a boy. You even suggested Thomas, which sounds a lot like ‘Tony.’”

“They sound nothing alike!” she interjected.

“It was your subconscious telling you that you want to name our kid after me. Or you, depending on the gender.”

“Tony…” she sighed. “We’re not-”

“Nothing you say can convince me otherwise. I mean, you got to decide we weren’t finding out the gender. So this is only fair. You’ll see. You’ll come around to it eventually. ”

“I sincerely doubt it.”

_____________________________________________________

A/N: It’s at this point I want to announce that we’re almost halfway through my outline for this story. Yes, that’s right, I have outlines for the next 35 or so chapters. Also, I can now say this story was inspired by one of (the amazing) Sare Liz’s Ironman fics. I’m not saying which one because that might give away spoilers for this fic. But the fic in question will come into play near the end. You’ll see. I just wanted to let you know I’ve had a specific endgame planned out since the very beginning, and I’m not just aimlessly writing. Well, for the most part at least. I’ve also not abandoned this thing. I’ve just been busy with work and school.


	29. Chapter 29

“Tony.”

“Mmmm.”

“Tony, wake up.”

“Mmm, what?” Tony asked, rubbing his eyes and turning to face Pepper who was lying beside him. For a week now, Tony had been spending the night at Pepper’s apartment in anticipation of their child’s birth.

“I’m in labor.”

He stifled a yawn. “Wha- What? Did you…?”

“I’m been having contractions for the past two hours. I can’t wait them out any longer. They’re still almost twelve minutes apart, but I can’t just lay here.”

Now wide awake, he asked, “Why didn’t you wake me up? You’ve been in labor for two hours and didn’t tell me?!”

“The doctor said not to go in until my contractions are only five minutes apart. Otherwise I might as well stay home and try to relax.” Her hand shot out and grabbed Tony’s hand as her breath became heavier. “Not that I can- Oh god-” She was squeezing so hard Tony feared he might hear his bones crunch any second now. “- relax like this.”

Somehow the two found their way to the hospital, complete with Pepper’s hospital bag, which included a change of clothes for her and various things for the baby. Tony ran ahead to grab Pepper a wheelchair, leading to her protests when he brought it back.

“I can still walk, Tony,” she said.

“You’re in labor, you look like you swallowed a watermelon, and you’re having contractions every few minutes. Sit down. Please,” he added, after she sent him a look.

Ten minutes later found them in a hospital room filled with a doctor and a nurse. And Tony babbling.

“The baby’s two days late already. And now he’s finally here. Or she, we don’t know yet. Obviously, they haven’t popped out yet. That and we didn’t want to know beforehand. How much longer? Her contractions are ten minutes apart. So very soon, right? How dilated is she? Is the head showing yet? Of course not, that comes later. Soon. Pepper, why didn’t you wake me up earlier to say you were in labor? I know I’m a sound sleeper, but I didn’t think it was enough to sleep through you getting ready to have our baby. While you were sitting next to me! Are you-”

“Tony, shut up! Just shut the hell up. I’m in a lot of pain right now, and listening to you is not helping.”

“Sorry,” he told her, grimacing. Then, he turned to the doctor, “Can we get her any pain medication?”

“I said no!” Pepper insisted. “I’m doing this naturally. Entirely naturally. Natural. Whatever!”

“But you’re in pain-”

“And you will be too if you don’t _shut up_.”

The doctor bit back a grin. “To answer your questions, Mr. Stark, Virginia still has a few hours to go. She’s looking very good right now at a few centimeters dilated.”

“Hours? Is there anything we can do to speed it up?”

“We’ve discussed this, Tony. I want to do this naturally. The drugs help, but only to an extent. My mom had natural births, and I want to do the same.”

“Are you saying you don’t trust science?”

She gave him a look.

“All I’m saying is I don’t like seeing you in pain,” he explained. “If there are things that can help, don’t dismiss them right away.”

“Well, you’d know if you did the reading I gave you that drugs can get rid of pain but they also slow down the birth. I’d much rather-” she paused as she winced, a contraction sweeping over her, “stick with the true and tried concept of a natural birth. Again, as we had discussed. And don’t you dare say you agreed at the time just to humor me. How many times have I told you that I’m pregnant, not invalid? My brain works perfectly fine.”

Tony muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “pickle ice cream”

“Do you really want me to bring up how many times you’ve zoned out because you’re imagining some new creation? If I’m crazy, then so are you. If I were a little off, at least I have an excuse.”

Tony grimaced and said, “Okay, fine. We’re doing things your way for the birth.”

“Good. Now come over here and hold my hand. It’s the least you can do, since men can’t give birth.”

Tony tried to stifle a cringe.

“What?!” Pepper snapped, noticing her boyfriend’s slip.

“The doctors here can fix broken hands, right? I love you, but I kinda need my hands intact. I like my hands, they’re some of my favorite parts of me, and Stark Industries needs them too. It’s hard to invent stuff when you can’t tinker with things.”

“You’re such a crybaby. Now get over here.”

Tony did as asked, but shot the doctor a pleading glance, his face carefully blank except for his widened eyes and reaching eyebrows.

The doctor chuckled as he turned to leave, saying “I’ll be back in a little while to check on your progress.”

Ten hours later, after lots of hand-crunching, tears, and cries of agony, their child was finally born.

“Congratulations Virginia, Tony, you have a beautiful baby boy,” the nurse announced as she cleaned him off.

“Tony,” Pepper said, grasping at his hand as her breathing calmed, “he’s here. We have a baby boy.”

Tony clutched at Pepper’s hand just as tightly, this time not minding the pain. “He’s here. Our son. He’s… oh my God we’re parents.” He chuckled, strangely breathless as he stared at their child.

“Would you like to hold him?” the nurse offered Pepper.

“Of course,” she said, and their child was slowly lowered down to her chest.

Pepper raised her hands to hold him there, and Tony’s hands joined hers. Together, the new parents stared at their son. “He has your nose,” she said, mesmerized by the small face.

“But he has your mouth,” Tony said, tracing their son’s features.

“He’s beautiful. So beautiful,” she said.

Tony said nothing, but laid his hand on Pepper’s as they continued to hold their child.

 

-CTS-

Tony nodded as the nurse peeked in, holding what looked to be their child’s blank birth certificate. “Thanks,” he whispered, “I’ll take that.” He glanced over at Pepper. “I’m letting her sleep while she can. I know we’re going to be busy the next few months.”

He turned his focus to the paper as the nurse left. “Child’s name…” he murmured. He snuck a glance at Pepper before he grabbed a pen from the nearby table and started writing.

-CTS-

Pepper opened her eyes to see Tony sitting next to her. “How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

“Like I gave birth to a bowling ball,” she said drowsily, before adding, “I’m okay, or as good as to be expected.”

She then cast a glance around the room. “Where’s the baby?” she asked.

“Right here,” the nurse said, appearing with their child in her arms. “We’re all finished with his tests, and so far everything looks perfect.”

“That’s good,” Pepper said as the nurse handed their son to Tony. “When can we go home?”

“Tomorrow, most likely. We need to give you some time to rest up and heal before we let you go,” the nurse responded. She glanced down at the filled-out birth certificate on the table. She picked it up and studied it, only saying as she left their room, “Anthony is a beautiful name. Good choice.”

Pepper turned to her boyfriend. “Tony… That had better not mean what I think it means.”

Tony managed a small smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll name the next kids after you.”

“And I don’t think you’re kidding,” she said, sensing she had lost this battle. “Anthony Jr, it is.”


	30. Chapter 30

“I’ll be so glad when Tony can actually sleep through the night,” Pepper said, plopping down on their bed. Well, it might as well be their bed, considering how many nights her boyfriend spent at her apartment.

“I hate nighttime feedings,” Tony mumbled, his face buried in his pillow.

“Only because I make you get up half the time.”

“Even though you’re the one who took a semester off,” he responded.

“Tony, you make your own hours. You technically haven’t been into work for a week, and even that was only for a few hours.”

“Benefits of owning everything. I still email them. And work on tech at my apartment.”

“And here. Your things have been migrating over here, piece by piece.”

There was a pause before Tony said, “Maybe we should finally think about moving in together. I spend most of my time over here, anyway. I only go back there for my workshop. And some clothes.”

“It would make things a lot easier. As long as you keep your toys away from the baby.”

Tony let out an amused breath. “He’s only three months old. He hasn’t even rolled over yet. I don’t think we have to worry about him getting into my things for another few months.”

“Hey, don’t mock him,” Pepper said, smiling tiredly, “he’s been trying. He’s almost got rolling over down. Just give it a few more weeks.”

“We’ll see,” Tony said, smiling as well. “Are you all signed up for your summer classes?”

“Mmhm. I’m all set.” Her eyes had drifted shut. “Classes start in a few weeks. Are you sure you’ll be okay home alone with the baby?”

“Pepper, I may not spend quite as much time with him as you do, and I hate changing his diapers, but I know how to take care of him,” he mumbled. “You should know. I’ve been with you every step of the way.”

“I know,” she murmured in response. “I really do. It’s just I’m his mother. I feel like I’m abandoning him.”

“For a few hours into the trusted care of his father. Who is just as familiar with him and his needs as you are. Stop being such a worrywart. It’s fine. You’re a great mom.”

“Mmm.” She snuggled into Tony’s side. “’kay. Night.”

-CTS-

The blaring of an alarm shocked them both into wakefulness a few hours later.

“Tony, what’s going on?” Pepper asked, her brain still sluggishly interpreting details.

“It’s the smoke alarm. Go find Tony. I’ll see what’s going on.”

Pepper slipped on her bunny slippers before heading out their door. “Tony!” she cried as she was met with the sight of tendrils of black smoke traveling through the hallway.

“I see it,” he said, shoving his feet into his shoes. Grab Tony and get outside. I’ll be right there.”

She hurried off as he followed the smoke. He coughed as he moved toward their front door, where the smoke largely seemed to be coming from. Bringing his t-shirt up to his nose and mouth, he approached the door and held his free hand up to their left wall which adjoined their apartment with their neighbor’s. He quickly pulled it away, however, when he felt the heat emanating from the wall.

“Pepper!” he yelled, “C’mon! We need to get out.”

“I’m here,” she said, appearing behind him, their son wrapped in a blanket.

He spared a glance for Tony Jr before saying, “When I open the door, head to the right to the stairs. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Okay,” she said, nodding.

Together, they left the apartment. The building hallway was clear except for the smoke pouring out of their neighbor’s apartment. “Go,” he said, “I’ll catch up.”

He stopped to bang on their neighbor’s door. “Hey, you in there? Anyone in there?” He cursed when he realized he didn’t remember the guy’s name. He pounded on the door some more, before trying to ram it with his shoulder. “Ouch! Dammit!” He screwed his eyes up from the pain and smoke, but tried again. The door wouldn’t give.

He turned around at a noise behind him. Pepper’s other neighbor had just exited her own apartment in pajamas, purse in hand and shoes on. “It’s no use,” the woman said. “Get yourself out. Let the firemen deal with it. If he’s not answering, there’s not much you can do.”

He cursed again before pounding on the door one last time, before joining the woman in her journey outside.

He joined Pepper where she stood on the sidewalk in front of the building. “You okay?” he asked, glancing over Pepper and their son, and noticing that Tony was awake.

“Yeah,” she said. “We’re fine. “Tony woke up when I grabbed him, but he’s okay. The smoke hadn’t gotten to his room yet.”

“Good. That’s good,” he said, partially distracted. “Has anyone called 911?”

“I did,” a man said, having come out of his own building next door just moments before. “They should be here soon.”

Tony gave the guy a nod before wrapping his arm around Pepper. The two stared at her building as they watched others make their way outside as well.

-CTS-

“How are things looking?” Tony asked one of the firemen standing by the closest firetruck. At this point, it seemed like they had managed to put the fire out, and were finishing up.

“Looks like there was little structural damage to the building as a whole,” the man replied, “but the apartment the fire started in and the surrounding ones are gutted. Just smoke and fire damage everywhere on that floor. Good thing everybody got out.”

Tony nodded, having been witness to that fact an hour ago. He had heard when the firemen had announced that everyone had made it out. Their neighbor, whose name still escaped him, hadn’t even been in his apartment that night. The firemen had had to break the door down to gain access, and had found no body inside.

“Looks like my girlfriend’s staying at my place for a while,” Tony remarked, nodding at Pepper, who was sitting on the curb a few yards away, nursing their son. “Her apartment was just next door. It’s good everyone made it out safe.”

He then hesitated before asking, “Do you know how the fire was started?”

The fireman drank some water from his bottle before responding. “It looks like faulty wiring, but we can’t say for sure at this point. Old places like this are prone this sort of stuff.”

Tony nodded wearily. At least it wasn’t some crazy competitor of Stark Industries, or some personal enemy of his family’s. That was Tony’s nightmare, for Pepper or his son to be somehow harmed because of him. Speaking of, he turned to gaze at the pair in question. Pepper had finished feeding Tony Jr and now had him on draped on her shoulder, patting his back.

He gazed at them for a few more seconds before turning back to the fireman. “Thanks,” he said, and headed over to his girlfriend.

“Your apartment’s gutted,” he said, not bothering to ease her into the news which he already knew she had expected.  “Sorry. We can try tomorrow to scavenge what survived the fire, but as for right now let’s head to my place for some sleep.”

She chuckled humorlessly. “We talked about finally moving in together, but I didn’t mean for it to happen this way.”

“Yeah.” He turned to stare out the building once more before giving her a hand up.

She didn’t head to the car right away, but stopped to stare at the slowly lightening sky. “Sunrise should be coming soon. My parents will be awake in a few hours, watching the news. We need to call them beforehand.”

Tony sighed. “Good idea. And good thing Obadiah doesn’t know where I’ve been living the past few months, or he and the rest of SI would be tracking me down, all panicked.” He stared at the dark sky, slowly shifting from blackish blue to a royal blue.

“Let’s go home to your place,” Pepper said, taking his hand, Tony Jr now nestled in her other arm. “We’ll call my parents when we get there, and worry about other stuff later. Just as long as we’re together, everything will be okay.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

 “Your tie’s on crooked.”

Tony glanced down. “No it’s not, I just fixed it.”

“Here, let me.” He allowed Pepper to play around with his tie and straighten his suit collar. “There. Perfect,” she said, and kissed him. “You’re going to be great today.”

“I don’t have to do much. Just stand there. And then make a speech about how happy I am to finally become CEO of Stark Industries,” he said, trying to dismiss the whole affair.

“If you say so,” she said, smiling. “I think you’re going to look great. And your speech will go well. Do you still have your cards?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom, they’re right here in my pocket,” he said, opening his suit jacket up to show her.

“Even though you won’t admit it, I know how nervous you are. I also know how much you’ve prepared, and that Tony Jr. and I are proud of you no matter what. It’s not going to be easy being CEO. You’re going to have a lot of people depending on you to make the right decisions for your company. However, as you often like to remind me and everyone else, you’re also a genius. A genius with a good heart. You’ve had challenges in your life, and you’re more than ready for this. I love you, and you’re going to do fine not just today, but every other day. You’re make sure that things are always right in the end.”

She let that sink in for a while as she admired his appearance, including his straightened tie. She added casually, “Now let’s getting going before we’re late.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony said, a hopeful gleam in his eyes as he followed her to the hotel room door where their son was waiting, napping in his car seat.

“What I still don’t understand is why we’re going there in a limo. No one’s going to see us get out.”

“It sets the tone for the night,” he replied, this type of thing having been drilled in his brain over the years by the simple happenstance of being a Stark. Just as kids were taught to say please and thank you, he was taught social etiquette and how to be aware of his social image. To an extent, at least. “The type of car is just as important as what you say or wear. Trust me, people will find out if you take some beat up car or a taxi. They’ll know, and it’ll be a stain on your record for years.”

Having made their way outside, they slipped into the waiting limo, and at Tony’s nod to the driver, they pulled away from the curb.

At this point, Pepper turned to her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “It’s really that important? It’s not like we’re walking straight from the car onto a red carpet with thousands of people and cameras. I can appreciate this, no matter what,” she said smoothing her hand over the leather seats and gesturing to the minibar, “but it does seem a bit over-the-top, even for this.”

“Pepper, trust me. You’re an expert at many things, but I happen to be an expert on this. Paparazzi don’t care about whether you buy milk or eggs at the store. What they care about is examining every little detail in situations like these. They’re be there, waiting to catch any faux pas throughout the evening, starting as soon as we step outside the car. There’s not going to be a whole team of them, but even if you act discreet there’s still at least one person there lying in wait outside, the hungry predator ready for his prey. That, and I’m officially a billionaire, now that I’ve come into my full inheritance. Might as well use some of that money,” he added, trying to inject some humor in at the last minute to counteract Pepper’s not-so-enthused expression.

She gave him a look that was one part amused, the other cautious and worried. “I’m starting to think we should have left Tony with a babysitter. My parents did offer to watch, after all.”

He cracked a smile, his first real one that evening. “He’s fine. Like we discussed, we’ll separate ourselves while the press is having their field day. Rhodey’ll keep you company while I’m schmoozing the reporters and the rich bastards wanting to get a piece of me.”

“I take it you don’t count yourself as one of those ‘rich bastards?’”

He snorted and cast an eye on their son, still sleeping peacefully by some miracle. “I try not to be, but things like this, everyone has to have an agenda. Even me.”

“And what’s your agenda?”

“Get in, schmooze with some people so Stark Industries continues to have a good rep and people don’t think I’m some innocent kid who doesn’t know how to run a company, say my speech, schmooze some more, check in with you and people I actually want to talk to, and then get our butts out of there.”

“That’s why Obadiah wanted a gala-type event instead of a press conference? So you can personally ‘schmooze?’” she asked, a smirk on her face now.

“What can I say, people like the Stark charm.”

She snorted and said “What charm?” Noticing Tony’s expression, however—a flash of self-doubt that included worried eyes and furrowed eyebrows that soon returned to a confident mask—she added, “You’ll be great. You’ve been preparing for this with Stane for the past couple years. I don’t see it often, but I know there’s that part of you that excels in this sort of thing. As much as I know you hate the thought of doing this,” she began.

Tony interrupted, muttering, “You got that right.”

She shot him a quick smile and continued, “You can be really good at it. You can be really good with people when you want to be.”

As they slowed, Tony said, “Hang on, where are we?”

“Jim’s place. I figured if we had to go all out, the least we could do if offer him a ride.”

“Jim?” he asked in an amused tone.

“Rhodey,” she corrected, indulging him with a smile and a shake of the head.

The door beside Tony opened and the man in question got in. “Nice to finally join you two. I expected you ten minutes ago. Now c’mon, let me see the munchkin,” Rhodey commented as he settled onto the seat.

Tony waggled a finger at his friend. “Look but don’t touch. We just got him asleep, and want him to remain that way as long as possible. Trust me, you do not want to hear a screaming baby for the entire ride there and the first half of the ceremony.”

“You never let me spend time with him. Are you keeping my godson away from me on purpose?”

“Might be,” Tony said, pretending to consider it. “Or it might be your busy work schedule. The military isn’t fond of breaks.”

“Maybe that’s one thing you can do with your rich-ass, weapon manufacturing influence: get the government to give the air force more time off as well as better pay.”

“We’ll see what I can do. First I just gotta get through tonight.”

“Yeah,” Rhodey said, before changing the subject, distracted by Tony Jr. “Tell me again, why are you bringing your kid to this thing? He’s one; he can definitely go an evening without mommy and daddy. And it’s not like you’re announcing to the room that’s he’s yours. So why go through the hassle of bringing him?”

“He’s glued to Pepper’s side,” Tony said, and pretended to swoon. “She just can’t bear to part with him even for a few hours.”

“Drama queen,” Pepper muttered as she shot her one-of-a kind boyfriend a smirk. “I will admit there’s some truth to that, but Tony’s almost as bad. He spends way too much time playing around with him than working on his stuff for R&D. I had to pry him out of his hands just the other night so Tony could practice his speech properly. Tony Jr’s also just here for moral support on Daddy’s big day. And besides,” she added, “I don’t know anyone here in New York well enough to trust them to babysit for the evening. And we couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him with my parents for a few days.”

-CTS-

“Thank god that’s over,” Pepper commented in Rhodey’s ear as they applauded Tony’s speech. The two of them had stuck together for most of the event, so far, only separating to use the restroom, or in Pepper’s case, to change Tony Jr’s diaper after he had woken up. Otherwise, they had kept each other’s company, occasionally tracking Tony’s movements as he moved about the room.

“Yeah. Now there’s just more small talk, shaking hands, and then he can get to the day-to-day running of the company,” he replied.

“Isn’t ‘small talk’ and ‘shaking hands’ also a part of the day-to-day activities of running a company?” she asked, injecting humor into her tone.

“Yeah,” he said, cracking a smile. “But they’re scheduled into separate meetings. Here it’s an all at once feeding frenzy.”

“They have more finesse than that,” she jokingly admonished him.

“I don’t know. Have you seen some of the looks those people shoot him when they think he isn’t looking?” He shook his head. “Piranhas, all of them. At least in the military you know that the drill sergeant’s bark is worse than his bite. Here, they’re vicious. They put on a polite face, try to get deals, but are willing to stab you in the back to get what they want if that’s what’s needed. They wear masks, the whole lot of them. Even Tony is right now.”

They watched as he was approached by a heavy-set man whose wife clung to his arm. The man’s face had a ruthless feeling to it—seen in his heavily lined features, large brow, and stiff posture-- even if he wore a mask of polite friendliness. Tony seemed to exude charisma and on a lower extent, patience, even though Pepper knew he was internally counting down the minutes until he could politely make his withdrawal not only from the current man, but from the event in general.

Half an hour later, Pepper and Rhodey were once again watching as Tony made his final rounds for the night. He and the woman he was talking with parted after a last (fake on Tony’s part, not that anyone but Pepper and Rhodey could tell) smile only for Stane to step in and rest an arm around Tony’s shoulders and mutter something in his ear.

“Tony!” Pepper suddenly exclaimed.

“He seems to be doing fine,” Rhodey said. “Look, he’s heading over here now.”

Pepper glanced up for a moment, and indeed they were. Tony along with Obadiah were clearly making their way through the dwindling crowd toward Pepper and Rhodey. She turned her gaze back to the child spreading his drool and other things over her shoulder. “No, I meant the baby. He spit up on my dress, and it’s spreading. I have to get to the bathroom before it gets worse.”

“Go. I’ll Tony know where you’re at.”

Pepper mumbled a thanks as she dashed off, and just seconds later Tony and Stane approached Rhodey.

“What did you think?” Tony asked his best friend.

Rhodey pretended to think. “Well…” he began.

Tony gave him a light shove. “Shut it. I was great and you know it.” At this point, Tony allowed himself to shed some of the mask he had been wearing all night, and Rhodey could see the weariness etched throughout the man’s face from his look in his eyes to the prominence of the wrinkles around his mouth and forehead.

“You were. You’ve actually been great all evening, I’ve been watching,” Rhodey said in all seriousness.

“Tony,” Stane began before the two friends could say anything more, “aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“Yeah, sorry Obie,” he said. “Obie, this is my best friend 1st Lt James Rhodes, who mostly goes by the name Rhodey. Rhodey, this is Obadiah Stane, my main business partner. He used to work with my dad, and was essentially in charge of Stark Industries after my dad died, up until now.”

Rhodey and Stane shook hands, exchanging pleasantries. “Did you come alone, James?”

“Not quite. I don’t have a date, but I’ve been keeping Tony’s girlfriend company for the past few hours since Tony himself has been preoccupied with all of this,” he said, gesturing toward the room as a whole.

“Where is this lucky girl of yours, Tony?” Stane asked. He smiled slightly. “You said you were finally going to introduce us tonight, but she seems to be strangely absent.”

Tony glanced to Rhodey, who replied, “She had to run to the restroom. There was some kind of mishap with her dress she had to fix.” After a beat he politely through in, “I’m sure if you stick around for a few minutes she’ll be back soon.”

“No, no, that’s fine,” Stane said, exuding only kind politeness. “Thank you, but it’s been a long night. I better be heading off.” He turned to Tony and put a fatherly hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “You did well tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow at the office.” He turned to leave before pausing for a moment and adding, “I am sorry that I wasn’t able to meet your girlfriend. Pepper is her name?” He didn’t wait for a reply before saying, “Perhaps one of these days. Goodnight, gentlemen.”

As they watched him walk away, Rhodey asked, “Stane doesn’t know about your kid?”

“I haven’t told him,” Tony said. He explained, “I’m not advertising the fact because I don’t want the press involved in his childhood like they were in mine. I was just going to introduce them here, but tell Obie to stay out of it afterward. He means well, but sometimes he gets these ideas. I’ll just save the introductions for another day.”

Rhodey nodded and made to say something but was interrupted by Pepper’s arrival. “Tony, hi,” she said, their son balanced on her hip. “Your speech was great earlier. Sorry I had to run, but this little guy,” she bounced him a little, “decided to empty the contents of his mouth, and some of his stomach, all over my dress.”

Tony’s eyes softened, some of the weariness escaping them as he looked over his girlfriend and son. “Not a problem. I’ll just have to introduce you to Obie another day. Now let’s get going before someone ropes me into staying longer. I’m past ready to go home.”

Somehow, without any complications, they made their way outside and into the privacy of the limo. Tony immediately reached for his son, transferring him to his lap. “Come here, I’ve missed you. I couldn’t hold you all evening because I had work to do, but I’m here now.” He pressed a kiss into his son’s palm before blowing raspberries into it. The baby squirmed and giggled, excitedly babbling “Dadadadada,” as Tony to pepper him with kisses on his other hand, down his arms, and then his face. “That’s right,” he said, pausing briefly in between his pecks “Daddy’s here, and I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

Pepper gazed fondly at her boys. “In that case,” she said, an amused look creeping over her face, “you’re in charge of getting him to sleep when we get back to the hotel. You rile him up, it’s only fair you have to deal with the consequences.”

“But Pepper…” Tony mock-whined, a smile on his face still.

“I love you too,” was her only response as she moved to snuggle into him.

“You got me,” he said. “I may be a CEO, but you’re the one in charge of my heart.”

As Pepper and Tony exchanged sappy smiles, their child continuing to happily babble, Rhodey groaned. “Get a room, you two. Or better yet,” he said, and nodded to the minibar inside the car, “can I steal a beer while you two tone down the ‘loving-family’ vibe?  You’re going to kill me with cuteness.”

“I love you too, Rhodey,” Tony said as he wrapped one arm Pepper while the other kept a grip on their son, securing him in his lap as he lightly bounced him.


	32. Chapter 32

“Hey,” Pepper called from the kitchen as Tony walked inside their front door. He was back from a long day trip to New York to visit his company. “How was the board meeting?”

Tony snorted as he tore off his tie and threw his jacket on the sofa. “Crap. It was utter crap and politics. They’re giving me a hard time because they think I’m too young and naïve, ignoring that it’s my name on the building, my money behind the controlling majority of the stocks, and my inventions as the company’s current backbone. I’ve only been CEO for a month, but they keep doing everything and anything to undermine me.”

“They’re jealous,” she said, sounding distracted. “They don’t like a young, talented genius showing them up.”

“Yeah, okay, but they need to stop.”

Pepper finally walked into living room, carrying their son and clearly frazzled. “Here, hold him. I need to finish my homework for my night class, and he keeps messing with it. I tried putting him in the playpen, but he started crying.”

Taken aback but not entirely surprised, Tony accepted the young boy, adjusting him to a comfortable position laying over his shoulder, and bounced a few times. “Hi Tony. Are you stressing Mommy out? You really shouldn’t do that. She’s a really smart lady and loves you very, very much, but even she goes crazy sometimes.”

“Only because he drives me to it,” she said wryly, managing a smile for that instant. “Thanks. I need to finish this paper within the next hour, and I still have a page and a half to go.”

“Just BS it, they’ll never tell.”

“Is that what you do at work? My professor will notice if I start making stuff up, Tony.”

“Hey, I resent that.”

Pepper didn’t react and continued, “This proposal is going to determine my final project, and if I do just one thing wrong, that’s going to really affect my final grade. I have to actually put effort into this thing. I can’t slide by doing the bare minimum, as someone managed to do.” As Tony rolled his eyes, Pepper glanced at the clock, swore quietly, and walked back towards the kitchen. She called behind her, “I should have done it earlier, but Maurice had to leave early today. She said she had some kind of family emergency, and won’t be able to come in tomorrow either. You’re free between one and four tomorrow, right?”

“R&D will be disappointed I won’t be dropping by, but I can work it out. What’s the use of a nanny if she isn’t around when we need her? We just hired her a week ago.”

“I assume this is a one-time thing. She really seems like a nice person. It’s not her fault something happened. Fate just has bad timing.”

Tony hummed a response, not completely satisfied.

“Go for a walk or something,” she said. “You’re distracting me.”

“Yes, dear,” he called back, sarcasm present, but he set Tony down by the door and grabbed both of their coats all the same.

-CTS-

 

Tony walked down the street, the setting sun starting to disappear behind the buildings, with his namesake settled comfortably in his stroller. Passersby ignored them for the most part, except for the few old ladies who stopped to coo over Tony Jr. As they headed toward a nearby park, Tony caught glimpse of a newspaper that a man was holding as he waited at a crosswalk. Namely, the page the man was on which included the headline “Tony Stark: Secret Family Man and Arsonist? Trouble Bodes for Stark Industries” and a picture of Pepper’s old apartment building engulfed in flames.

Tony pushed his sunglasses more securely to his eyes as he quickly glanced around him, checking to see if anyone on the street was staring. Feeling once again secure in his anonymity, Tony craned his neck subtly over the guy’s shoulder to read the article in the evening newspaper.

**Stark Industries is surely going up in flames. Tony Stark, newly christened CEO of Stark Industries, may be planning to set fire to his company’s main building in New York just like he torched an apartment building last May. Although police claimed they had no suspects at the time, a source has just now come forward who sets the blame squarely on Stark’s shoulders. “He did it so his girlfriend would move in with him,” she claims. “He’s so obsessed with technology and engineering, he was able to set the fire up with no one the wiser.” What’s even more shocking is that she claims that Stark’s mystery woman is a single mother. “His preferences are a bit strange,” our source further admits, “but when he’s obsessed with something, he’ll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. I heard him say Stark Industries is worth to him more in insurance money payouts than with him as CEO.” While police have not investigated Stark for the apartment fire, a few people at the time did comment about how Stark was present during the fire, and the later investigation revealed that the arson was caused by a makeshift, timed device which Stark could have easily made.**

Tony made his way home as quick as he could, only stopping to buy a copy of the newspaper in question. Unfortunately, Pepper had already left for her class, presumably with her finished paper in tow, so Tony did his best to distract both himself and his son. When she finally arrived home a few hours later, he rushed to the door to greet her.

“Have you seen it?”

“Are you referring to my amazing paper which I was able to finish just in time,” she asked as she hung up her jacket.

“I’m serious,” he snapped.

Pepper’s full attention immediately went to her boyfriend. “What is it, Tony?” she said, noticing the worried expression on his face.

“Have you talked to anyone about the fire recently?”

“You mean my apartment fire? No, what’s going on?”

“Just read this,” Tony said and shoved the newspaper in her face.

He paced anxiously as she read the article. Once she finished, she asked, “Have you talked with Obadiah about what you’re going to say to the press about this, or to him at all yet? You told me he didn’t even know about the fire when it happened, he’s bound to be worried about things.”

“Screw Obie, I’m more worried about you and Tony Jr. They’re going to drag your name through the mud too once they find out more. Do you know who their source is? All I can think of is Maurice, but I wanted to check with you before I start pointing fingers and lawyers at her.”

“No, no one,” she said, shaking her head. “I only mentioned it in passing to Maurice when she asked about the apartment a couple days ago, but that’s it.  I’m more worried about your company’s reputation, though. This can’t be good. You only just became CEO a few weeks ago.”

“I’m going to kill her, I’m absolutely going to kill her,” Tony muttered. Then, in a normal voice he added, “I’m going to find her right now. I love you,” he said and kissed her cheek.

“You’re not going anywhere, Tony. We need to talk this through first.”

He ignored her as he pulled on his jacket. “I’m going to find her and give her a piece of my mind. Tony’s asleep in his crib.”

“Tony-” she began.

“I need to go,” he said, and left.

-CTS-

As soon as Maurice opened her door, Tony asked, “What the fuck do you think you’re playing at?”

“You know, Stark, I’m experiencing déjà vu right now,” said a familiar voice. Tony looked past Maurice to see Mr. Madden, one time sleezy dirt bag extraordinaire, lounging on her couch.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked as he shoved his way inside past Maurice.

“Making new friends. It seems like Maurice and I have a lot in common,” he said.

“He contacted me after he spotted me with Pepper a week ago,” Maurice said, finally jumping into the conversation. “He had a great proposition.”

“So you went along with it?” Tony asked, incredulous.

“Only after I made sure our agreement was a little more even,” she said, smirking. “He wanted to get back at you, and I just wanted the money. Together, we’re a dream team.”

Tony stared at them. “I think I just threw up a little bit,” he said. “How much did you get from selling the story?”

“A few bucks,” Mr. Madden said. “Not nearly as much as I get for photos, but this has a bigger payoff in the end. If you don’t want us releasing info about your precious girlfriend and her son to the press along with your detailed plan about torching Stark Industries, you’ll give us one hundred thousand dollars.”

“Each,” Maurice added. “A rather small price to pay for a billionaire, don’t you think?”

“What’s your proof?” Tony asked.

“I’m glad you asked,” Mr. Madden said, and nodded to Maurice.

She grabbed a folder off her coffee table and started showing Tony photos from it, all taken covertly, including a couple obviously taken from behind a cracked door. Tony and Pepper kissing, Tony with his son, Tony fiddling with some gadgets with a container of gasoline nearby.

“That last picture is just part of my new robot I’m working on! They’ll never believe I’m an arsonist.”

“Really?” Maurice asked and studied the picture. “Oh well. I’m still sending it with the others. Someone will fall for it. And at the very least, Mr. Arsonist Family Man, stock prices will drop to the ground and paparazzi will stalk you and your girlfriend everywhere for months.”

“Unless you give us our money,” Mr. Madden said. “While I’m sure a company like yours will get over our first article in no time, think about how much hot water you’ll be in when these photos get to the press. And before you ask, yes there’s obviously another set hidden elsewhere.”

-CTS-

“What do you mean you did it?” Pepper asked.

“I couldn’t let them just publish the photos,” Tony said. “You’re worth way more to me than that. Yours and our son’s safety is way more important than some money. Besides, I still have my company in one piece too.”

“And you’re okay with letting them blackmail you?” she asked.

“Like I said, it’s for a good cause. And I had no choice.”

“What are you going to do the next time someone like them comes along, or if they try it again? Just pay them off again?”

“If that’s what it takes, yes,” Tony said.

“No, I’m not letting you do this,” she said. “Get the police involved. Or your lawyers.”

“No. I’m not involving anyone else unless I absolutely have to. I can handle this.”

“Tony…” she said as she placed a hand on his forearm.

Tony jerked away from her touch. “Pepper, it’s fine,” he said and departed for their bedroom.

Pepper sighed and rubbed her forehead.

-CTS-

 

 “Pepper, I love you, but we can’t be together.”

At first, Pepper thought she was having a nightmare. They were together in bed, after all, and her eyes were shut.

But then Tony shook her shoulder. “Did you hear me?”

She opened her eyes to gaze steadily at him. “Yes, but I’m hoping that I’ve gone temporarily insane.”

“I mean it. I can’t continue to risk your safety like this. I love you, both of you, way too much for that.”

“I was wrong, _you’re_ the insane one,” she said, her voice still somewhat steady.

“I’m moving out this week. You can keep the apartment since you need it right now more than I do.”

“Tony, can we talk about this first?” she said, her voice rising in volume. “I’m not in any danger.”

“Want to bet on that? While I really don’t want you hounded by the paparazzi, there’s still the matter of that fire. We both know I’m not the one who set it, but that leaves the mystery of who did. The article was right, it was arson, and it was specifically aimed at your floor. I’m the reason you were in any danger that night. I’m the reason who lost the apartment and your things. I’m the reason we and Tony Jr almost died.”

“Aren’t you exaggerating a bit?” Pepper asked, her voice hesitant despite her accusation.

Tony held her eyes. “You know I’m not. I would love nothing more than to spend my life with you,” he said, “but not at the cost of your safety.”

She held a hand to her mouth as tears started rolling down her face.

“I’m putting the apartment in your name. I’ll get Rhodey to come help me move. I might move into my parent’s old house. Or with Rhodey for a bit. I don’t know,” he said and shrugged, “but I do know with people like Maurice, Mr. Madden, and the arsonist watching, I can’t stay here.”

 


End file.
